Sangre De Amor
by Luna-es 2012
Summary: La vida de dos amantes, que sin conocerse aún, descubrirán cuán bellos y endebles pueden ser sus cuerpos, sus emociones, sus miedos, su amor, todo. Dos personas completamente diferentes. [VAMPIROS] [LEMON]
1. Rojo antifaz, perfecta seducción

**  
**Una escultural mujer se vestía para un evento, una noche de pura diversión, una noche de antifacez, de arlequines, tratando de descubrir que hay debajo de ese escote, de esa elegante vestimenta, ¿que se esconde bajo ese artefacto que cubre las fieles servidoras para observar y poseer?

Traía puesto un vestido rojo, con un solo escote en la pierna derecha, llegaba arriba de rodilla, strapple con simples tiras que caían en sus hombros, era un tanto brilloso, con tal de que estuviera bajo una luz creaba ese color, un ambiente relajante y placentero. Busca sus zapatillas negras y se pone una gargantilla que le regaló su madre hace más de 2 años, cuando solo tenía quince, todavía recordaba aquel nostálgico tiempo...

- FLASHBACK -

Un silencioso cuarto encerraba a dos mujeres, una se encontraba algo cansada y triste en un duro asiento, recargando su cabeza en la seca pared blanca, quiza el blanco le significaba esperanza, que tal vez los doctores hallarían una solución, se veía su rostro bastante fatigado, se notaban unas cuantas ojeras, pero no le importaba, pero a la vez voltea a ver en una camilla, a una señora de 40 años o inclusive más pero no los aparentaba.

_"En el más oscuro y lúgubre lugar  
todavía puede verse una luz..."_

Se encontraba conectada a unos aparatos extraños, uno en ambas manos y otro en su boca, al parecer le habían detectado leucemia, tenía su cabello muy corto, debido a las tantas quimioterapias, se veía tan pacífica y serena que no se sentía capaz de despertarla, de oír su voz una vez más, pues ya había transcurrido exactamente dos meses que permanecía asi, todo eso la frustraba, jamás se imaginó que la única persona en su vida estuviera en esas condiciones, ella era su todo, era su mano, era su corazón, era su...madre.

Le daba tanto coraje el no poder hacer nada, su padre las había abandonado cuando apenas la pequeña estaba recién nacida, su madre todavía no contaba con la enfermedad, la leucemia apareció en ella a los 25 años, pero éste al enterarse del estado de su ex-esposa le envía dinero, todo el dinero necesario para internarla, pagar las quimioterapias, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, pues él no lo podía negar, la amaba, sin embargo, su trabajo lo absorbió por completo, convirtiéndose en un exitoso empresario en el continente americano.

Entonces se oye una ronca pero familiar voz.

-Ka..gome... - susurra ella

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta de su lugar y corre a donde se encontraba su madre.

-¡Madre, estas despertando!, al fin, gracias...no sabes cuanto te extrañe -

-Yo tam...bién hija -

Con debilidad, su madre toma la mano de su niña, aún teniendo el tubo que estaba en su boca, no permitiría que eso la desanimara a hablar con su preciosa hija._  
_  
-Kagome, ti...tienes que...ser...muy...fuerte, sabes que...ya no hay...más tiempo...para...mi -

-¡No mamá!...yo sé que puedes, se que puedes sobrevivir, ten fe, no la pierdas, no quiero que te vayas... - dice llorando

Fuertes lluvias caían de sus ojos azabache, grandes y vivos al igual que su madre, no soportaba la idea de que la perdería, no podía aceptarlo, ¿el destino quería que enfrentara el mundo sola, a sus 15 años sin una madre y un padre?

¡No!, no queria ese horrible futuro, no, no viviría eso.

_"No me abandones en un mundo que no conozco"_

-Kagome... - suspira con trabajo

-¿Si mamá?, dime, háblame por favor...háblame -

-Te amo...con...toda mi alma...no lo...olvides... - titubea - quiero...que...sonrias -

Tristemente hace lo que le pide, como le satisfacía esa inocente sonrisa, eso lo saco de su padre, no tenía la menor duda, ahora su madre, podría dormir en paz, y descansar para toda la eternidad.

-Kagome... - murmura cerrando sus ojos, para ya no volver a abrirlos más

Era definitivo, se había ido, y nunca volveria, simplemente abrazo el cuerpo de su madre, mientras se oía el tono más horrendo que significaba una sola cosa...muerte.

Su madre pidío que antes de morir la cremaran y tiraran sus cenizas al mar, donde estaría viviendo en el agua, suponía ella. Pocos familiares y amigos cercanos fueron al velorio, terminando así aventando sus restos a la gran madre Naturaleza, unos cuantos se quedaron para brindarle apoyo y cariño a Kagome, pero se sentía tan vacía, sentía que la mitad de su ser habia sido arrancada sin haberle pedido permiso, solo se veía en sus mejillas como volvían a caer sus lágrimas...de nada servía que la abrazaran si ni siquiera ella correspondía el abrazo.

Akana Higurashi fallecio el 15 de Abril a las 18:00 p.m.

Todos ya se habían ido, excepto Kagome que seguía contemplando el mar, y atrás de ella se encontraba un señor, que se distinguir en sus ojos una infinita tristeza.

-Llegue tarde... -

-Ya no es raro eso en ti, papá - dice decepcionada

Se acerca para estar a lado de su hija.

-Los doctores habían dicho que podría vivir un poco más, pero al parecer se equivocaron -

-¡Tú que puedes saber si ni estuviste con ella todo este tiempo! - exclama

- No respondio -

-¡Tú ni la fuiste a ver, ni la viste conectada a esos aparatos, solo hablabas y hablabas por teléfono para preguntar por ella! - vocifera molesta - ¡Todo por tu estúpido trabajo, eso es lo que te importa! -

-Seguia sin responder -

-¿Qué nunca pensaste en nosotras, nunca nos extrañaste? - dice esto volteando a ver a su padre - ¿Ya no me quieres? -

Mantenía la mirada fija en el mar pero su rostro gira hacia el de Kagome.

-¡Eso jamás!, recuerda que tu madre, fue muy especial para mi - acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Kagome - no pienses que no te quiero mi niña -

-Lo sé, ella me contaba maravillas sobre ti... -

Su padre se da la media vuelta y se va de ese lugar, no obstante, le menciona a su hija.

-Regreso hoy en la noche a Estados Unidos, cualquier cosa sabes mi número y donde encontrarme -

_  
"Eres parte de mi todavía  
asi como yo de ti"_

Un dulce susurro que, por medio del viento, llegó a su oído diciéndole "te amo", en ese instante voltea para encontrarse a su padre, pero no había a nadie, solo se deja caer de rodillas y ve una pequeña caja negra, la abre para así encontrarse con una magnífica gargantilla que brillaba con la noche y unas solitarias estrellas, sabía de quien era, era de su madre y la tenia ¿su papá?, tan solo toma la gargantilla y se retira de ese lugar, llevándose consigo el recuerdo de su mamá, dejando que el mismo viento envuelva a su cabello con la brisa del mar.

A la mañana siguiente, va con el abogado, leyendo su testamento, diciendo que todas sus ropas, propiedades, pertenencias e incluso su florería, serían exclusivamente de Kagome, ella queda totalmente atonita, y sólo tenía 15 años, no lo podía creer.

La florería era una exclusiva tienda de rosas, las mejores de toda la region, lo bueno es que ahí mismo había un departamento amplio en el que vivían ellas: una cocina, baños, dos cuartos, sala y un comedor, era bastante acogedor.

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

Termina suspirando, pero eso no le quitaría los ánimos, eso había pasado hace cuatro años, ya era toda una joven de grandes aspiraciones de 19 años, que veía la vida como una profecía, nada se haría realidad si uno mismo no cumple lo establecido.

Ya olvidando un poco lo recordado, se empieza a maquillar, delineando con negro sus ojos y detalla con unas sombras grises, pintando suavemente sus labios de un rojo cual carmín, su cabello suelto y ondulado, pues se había hecho caereles, luciendo atrevida y seductora. Se encontraba frente al espejo, viéndose a si misma, en verdad ha cambiado, ya no era una niña, su busto creció, sus caderas se ancharon y su cintura se redujo, proporcionándole unas exquisitas curvas que ningún hombre podría resistir.

Para finalizar, se coloca su antifaz rojo, que al igual que su vestido, brillaba, dándole vida y color, de el, salían unas pequeñas plumas rojas y negras en el borde, con un poco de lentejuelas y uno que otro decorado extravagante, toma su bolso y en el guarda su pase de entrada, se pone un poco de perfume que olía dulce como la miel y suave como una fresca rosa. Sale de su departamento y toma el primer carruaje para que la lleve a ese estupendo salón.

- MIENTRAS TANTO -

En un impotente y antiguo castillo, en uno de los tantos cuartos que este contaba, habían dos personas a gusto.

-Kikyo... - susurra un hombre

-Que bien se siente...Inuyasha - masculla una mujer

Aquel joven se encontraba jugando con sus afilados colmillos en el cuello de esa mujer, provocándola a seguir otro paso, ambos vestidos no podían contenerse, pues ya estaba empezando a bajar el cierre que Kikyo tenía en su espalda, mientras que ella desabotonaba su camisa.

Iban a comenzar ese fantástico ritual, pero algo impidió comenzar con el juego, un voz prepotente llama al muchacho.

-¡Inuyasha! -

-¡Maldita sea! -

-Tranquilo, dentro de poco estaremos juntos, sin embargo, recuerda que tenemos que ir al evento que planeó tu papá, imagina la cantidad de presas - dice con cierto brillo en sus ojos

-Quiero estar contigo - abraza a la joven

-Yo también, pero debemos hacer esto, además Inunotaisho te habló, ve en lo que me arreglo -

-Esta bien - expresa con desacuerdo

Aquel apuesto joven de una distinguida estatura, largos cabellos plateados, una fornida espalda, músculos notorios, mirada enigmática color ámbar vistiendo una camisa formal blanca de botones con un pantalón negro y zapatos, iba bajando apresuradamente unas viejas escaleras, encontrándose con su padre.

-¿Si padre? -

-¡Qué esperas para arreglarte! - profiere molesto

-En seguida me alisto - enuncia colérico

-¡Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde! -

Corrío con una velocidad impresionante por las escaleras, una vez entrando a su habitación observa a Kikyo con un vestido negro halter que tenía rayas de distintos tamaños en el borde que llegaba abajo de sus rodillas, ajustado a sus caderas y un fino escote en su espalda, recogido su cabello con un adorno plateado, traía unas lindas zapatillas plateadas, bien pintada y finalmente su antifaz plateado, de el colgaban unos delicados y pequeños cuadros color negro y unas ondas haciendo resaltar sus ojos, para después oler a jazmín con una ligera combinación de vainilla.

Inuyasha quedó perplejo ante ella, pero una voz lo hizo reaccionar, de nuevo.

-¡Inuyasha que esperas! -

-¡Ya voy! -

Él siendo un poco simple, se pone su saco negro sin abrochárselo, su camisa blanca algo suelta, mangalarga por supuesto, un cinturón negro con una hebilla del color de sus ojos, similar a su antifaz, sólo que en el suyo, las puntas eran de color negro, todo completamente tapizado de escarcha dorada con diminutos puntos negros alrededor de los hoyos, lo hacían parecer misterioso y atractivo de lo que ya era, poniéndose su colonia, oliendo a maderas secas y fresco como la lluvia.

-¿Nos vamos? - pregunta sonriente

-Será un placer -

Su padre estaba que le colmaba la paciencia, el también tenía puesto un antifaz y también su otro hijo, el mayor, Sesshomaru, ya vestidos y galantes; era capaz de subir y jalar de los cabellos a Inuyasha, hasta que lo ve bajar de las escaleras con Kikyo.

-Vámonos que ya es tarde - dice su padre con un tono serio

Todos salen del castillo, los guardias que están en las puertas cuidan y protegen el lugar con su propia vida. Los cuatro se suben a la carroza que los guiaría a esa fiesta; en el camino discutían.

-Sigo sin entender porque haces esta clase de reuniones padre - menciona un Inuyasha confundido

-Lo hago para alimentarnos, y por supuesto, distraerme un rato, hemos tenido mucho éxito - explica - ha crecido la familia considerablemente estos años y no permitiré que tu mal humor arruinen los planes -

-¡Feh! -

Por un lado estaba de acuerdo con su padre, pero, ¿porque reunirlos a todos en un sitio?, para él era más divertido cazarlos, acecharlos como un simple animal, poseer el cuerpo, verles la cara de perdición y sufrimiento, eso lo excitaba, tendrá sus razones, cosa que él no comprendería, al menos Kikyo si.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar citado, Inuyasha se asombra de la cantidad de personas, en verdad era un banquete para ellos. El ambiente era excelente, luces bajas, casi oscuro, y por suerte, ningún espejo o símbolo que los debilitara, mesas bien servidas con velas, la mayoría llenas, una amplia pista de baile que enfrente de esta se encontraba una orquesta y a lado se hallaba una tarima con un microfono, ahi se dirigió su padre.

Sesshomaru fue a donde las bebidas y Kikyo fue a conocer unos cuantos jóvenes o mejor dicho, víctimas, a Inuyasha le daba un poco de celos, pero él sabía que ella le pertenecía, dicho esto fue a sentarse a una mesa. Unos cuantos humanos voltearon a verlo pero no hizo caso, se encaminó a la silla más cercana, que por pura casualidad estaba literalmente pegada a la pista de baile. Luego, su padre Inutaisho dijo unas palabras.

-Espero y esta velada la disfruten como todas, su compañía nos acompleta a mi y a mis hijos esta noche, gracias y buen provecho, ¡salud! -

-¡Salud! - exclamaron al unísono

Todos aplaudieron y se oyeron unos cuantos chiflidos, Inuyasha puede notar como su padre toma a una mujer y se la lleva por unas escaleras, vaya que si era discreto, a Kikyo la pierde de vista, pero a fuerza se tendría que encontrar con ella, su hermano, quién sabe a donde se metió. Todo marchaba bien, y aburrido para él como siempre, hasta que algo o más bien, alguien, lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Linda fiesta, ¿no crees? - le dice una joven

En su vida inmortal había visto una mujer como ella, tan inocente pero a la vez sensual, bella y suculenta, en esos momentos pasó por su cabeza tomarla en sus brazos y poseerla en el castillo, que mas daba, esa humana deleitaba sus pupilas cada segundo, esas piernas, esa frágil cintura, esos labios, ese cuello que esperaba ser probado por él, su instinto le pedía a gritos que la mordiera, tenía que controlarse, ¿como es que con verla, admirarla, despertaba su lado salvaje?, no dejaría que ella lo manipulase.

Por otro lado, ella no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era ese apuesto hombre, jamas había visto unos ojos como los suyos, se notaba que era fuerte y contaba con una amplia espalda, su respiración se agitó un poco, pero logro calmarse.

-La verdad si, por cierto, ¿como te llamas? - pregunta interesado

-Kagome, ¿tú? -

-Inuyasha - responde en un tono perturbador

Ambos se dan la mano, Inuyasha siente una vibración por todo su cuerpo, mientras que Kagome experimenta un escalofrío.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -

-Diecinueve, ¿tú Inuyasha? - interpela nerviosa

-Veintiuno -

Incómodos silencios empezaron a surgir, él no sabía como empezar una conversación y ella no sabía que otra cosa preguntar, la orquesta acaba de terminar una canción, para así invitar al público a bailar.

-Les pedimos que vengan a la pista de baile a danzar una inolvidable melodía - menciona una cantante

Varias parejas con todo y su antifaz, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, esperando a ver si se llenaba.

-Vamos, anímense, nunca es demasiado tarde para pedir un primer encuentro aquí - enuncia un señor que acompañaba a la artista

Al parecer, lo que dijo el hombre hizo pensar a Inuyasha, ¿y si invitaba a esa desconocida joven de nombre Kagome a bailar?, ¿que podría perder?, nada, quizá su nerviosismo, pero no la cabeza, asi que era todo o nada, era si o no, asi que con toda la decisión y fuerzas que tenía.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo Kagome? - pregunta levantándose de su silla, compartiéndole su mano

-Me encantaría - sonríe ella

Se acercan a la pista para comenzar, Inuyasha la estrecha un poco a su cuerpo, deslizando su mano por aquella cintura, trago saliva para calmarse; Kagome pasa su delgada mano por su hombro y con la otra tomar la de Inuyasha, percibiendo su colonia.

También él pudo oler su perfume de ella, se embriago completamente de, era indescriptible, no soportaba la idea de huir del salón con ella, en cuanto acabara eso, tendría por seguro salir con su presa, Kikyo debía entender que los apetitos son incontrolables en los hombres.

Una vez repleto el escenario de parejas, aquellos músicos empiezan a preparar sus cuerdas vocales y comienza un sonido acústico acompañado por violines, dando inicio a la voz del señor.

**"It might be hard to be lovers  
But it´s harder to be friends"**_  
_  
Inuyasha la guiaba pero no podía evitar contemplar a la mujer que estaba con él, ¿que sentía?

**"Baby pull down the covers  
It´s time you let me in  
Maybe light a couple candles  
I´ll just go ahead and lock the door"**

Kagome no hacia nada mas que imitarlo, era como si su mundo dependiera de él, de sus pasos, sus movimientos.

**"If you just talk to me baby  
Till we ain´t strangers anymore"**

Se movían lentamente al compás de la música conjuntamente las otras parejas, aunque de una manera u otra, ellos destacaban más, no despegaban su mirada, era como si el destino hiciera una jugarreta con sus emociones, no les importaba, disfrutarían ese momento hasta que culminara, Inuyasha le da una vuelta a Kagome, para así regresarla a sus brazos, comenzando una bateria, un bajo y una guitarra, envueltos con la dicción de la joven.

**"Lay your head on my pillow  
I sit beside you on the bed  
Don´t you think it´s time we say  
Some things we haven´t said" **_  
_  
¿Era la hora para entablar una conversación? Tal vez si, tal vez no.

**"It ain´t too late to get back to that place  
Back to where, we thought it was before  
Why don´t you look at me  
Till we ain´t strangers anymore"**

Voltearon hacia otro lado pero sus miradas los traicionaban, no deseaban separarse así como así, si solo con las pupilas se reflejaba todo, que así fuera.

**"Sometimes it´s hard to love me  
Sometimes it´s hard to love you too  
I know it´s hard believing  
That love can pull us through  
It would be so easy  
To live your life  
With one foot out the door  
Just hold me baby  
Till we ain´t strangers anymore" **_  
_  
Las personas formaron un círculo en la pista, asombrándose por como bailaban esos jóvenes, se veía en ellos pasión y seguridad al querer danzar de esa forma, Inuyasha la encaminaba por todos los rincones y dándole unas cuantas vueltas a Kagome, pensó que en cualquier momento podría marearse, pero Kagome no demostraba eso, mostraba todo lo contrario.

**"It´s hard to find forgiveness  
When we just run out of lies  
It´s hard to say you´re sorry  
When you can´t tell wrong from right  
It would be so easy  
To spend your whole damn life  
Just keeping score  
So lets get down to it baby  
There ain´t no need to lie" **_  
_  
La guitarra empezaba a bajar su volumen para así dejar que el violín gustara del acontecimiento, Inuyasha comenzó a bailar despacio, pues el ritmo cambió, dando cortos giros.

**"Tell me who you think you see  
When you look into my eyes"**

Algo lo dejaba en trance, ¿que podía ser?, algo la desorientaba, ¿que podía ser?

**"Lets put our two hearts back together  
And we´ll leave the broken pieces on the floor"**_  
_  
¿Empezar desde cero o terminar con un hasta pronto?

**"Make love with me baby  
Till we ain´t strangers...anymore" **_  
_  
Diciendo esto ambos cantantes, Inuyasha le dió una última vuelta a Kagome para inclinar y sostenerla de la espalda, mirándola fijamente aún puesto el antifaz. Finalizando esa hermosa canción con los nuevamente violines y acústica, volviéndola a él mismo la apega a su pecho. Todos quedaron fascinados, no habían visto tanta determinación, aplaudieron como nunca, más que cuando el padre de Inuyasha dió su discurso, los dos se sonrojaron un poco, sin antes oír unas cuantas palabras de la joven cantante.

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos aquí, esperando que la pareja no sean más extraños - dice sonriendo

Todos regresan a sus mesas, incluyendo ellos dos.

-Lo hicimos muy bien, me sorprendiste - ratifica la mujer

-De eso no hay duda Kagome -

-Tienes razón -

Sus rostros se encuentran, solo que esta vez muy de cerca, y por inercia se acercaban más, Kagome dudaba de si misma e Inuyasha estaba listo, solo que en vez de querer besar sus labios, iba directamente a ¿su cuello?

Kagome extrañada se pregunta porque tarda el beso, repentinamente abre sus ojos cuando siente como una fuerte mano encierra su cintura y la otra su hombro, giró un poco su cara y ver que tramaba Inuyasha, abrió sorprendida sus ojos azabache cuando ve como ese indescifrable joven ve con lujuria su nívea piel y su mirada ambarina mezclándose con rojo, preparándose para lo siguiente.

-Sangre, dulce de ti - murmura Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, ¿que te sucede? - cuestiona espantada

Se topa con la mejilla de ella e instintivamente, la lame, ocasionándole un suspiro, no de dolor, sino de ¿placer? Inuyasha se aproxima a su oído.

-Tranquila, es una mordida, no te dolera... -

¿Mordida?, ¿sangre?, meditó las palabras por unos segundos y se le vino a la mente aquel monstruo llamado vampiro, reacciona violentamente proporcionándole una cachetada y salir corriendo, sin medir ella su fuerza. Enfadado por no lograr su cometido va tras ella sin antes oir un grito desgarrador.

-¡Auxilio! -

Un caos total se desata, su padre con sus labios llenos de sangre empieza a mandar órdenes a sus sirvientes para atacar a los humanos, inclusive los mismos de la orquesta, Sesshomaru y Kikyo se dedican a cazar, llenando sus estómagos con ese manjar, los que lucían viejos les cortaban la garganta, de nada servían ya que su sangre era seca y agria, en cambio la de niños y jóvenes era suave, dulce y no muy espesa, era la más buscada.

Algunos vampiros, tanto hombres como mujeres, se elevan al aire ocupándose a capturar su cena, la minoria llevaba consigo un relicario pero no surtía efecto, los fríos de ahora eran muy fuertes y sanos, Inunotaisho coge un latigo y atrapa a una señora del pie, de treinta años más o menos, y no se veía nada mal. Inuyasha busca raudo a esa mujer que se le fue de las manos, hasta que da con ella, iba saliendo de la puerta principal, vertiginosamente, va volando tras ella.

Kagome lloraba, como no se dió cuenta, como no se percató, _"estupida, te dejaste engañar"_ se repetía, en un descuido cae al suelo, lastimándose la rodilla que comenzó a sangrar rompiendo asi su tacón, se quita su zapato al igual que el otro para no crear dificultad en el camino, no pensó ni siquiera en agarrar una carroza, solo quería correr y correr, alejarse de ese lugar para llegar a casa y olvidarse por completo de ese joven, de ese vampiro, de ese...Inuyasha.

-¡No escaparás mujer! - exclama un hombre furioso

-¡Déjame, no te acerques! - responde aterrada

-Eso ni en sueños -

Decide no mirar atrás, faltaba menos de una cuadra para llegar a la florería, con las últimas fuerzas y esperanzas que le quedaban llega, saca sus llaves de su bolso, abre la puerta y cierra con seguro, todo estaba completamente oscuro pero podía distinguir las sillas y puertas.

-Estuvo cerca - menciona, respirando despacio

Con cuidado usa sus manos para ubicarse, abre la puerta que por mucha suerte era su cuarto, aún la luz apagada, entra y cierra, antes de que se girara a prender la luz, una voz le eriza hasta su propia alma.

-Tardaste mucho en llegar, mi querida Kagome -


	2. Tú y yo, momentos inoportunos

-Tardaste mucho en llegar...mi querida Kagome -

No quería girarse, no quería encontrarse con esos enigmáticos ojos ambares, ella no había sentido algo asi o parecido, y menos hacia un hombre, bueno si se puede usar ese término, ya que sabía por completo que era un vampiro, un ser dependiente de la sangre, refugiado del Sol, en busca de nuevas víctimas, ¿que es lo que trama?, ¿que quiere con ella?

_"Haz que yo te sienta cuando tú no estés,  
y que al alzar los ojos yo te vuelva a ver"  
_

Lentas y seguras se deslizan unas manos por sus delgados brazos, le era inútil responder ante aquel suave tacto, bajan y suben las manos para quedarse en sus hombros, Inuyasha por suerte de ser vampiro, podía ver claramente las inservibles tiras, con rapidez las rompe, dirigiendo sus dedos hacia el cierre, curiosamente no estaba en la espalda, se encontraba de un lado de esa irresistible figura.  
_  
_Muy gustoso recorre la curvosa figura, resbala por la cintura hasta parar en las caderas, nuevamente sube, y finalmente lo encuentra del lado izquierdo. Va bajando el cierre, se sorprendía de que no hiciera nada esa joven para deternelo, ¿acaso le gustaba?, ¿quería sentir a un vampiro?, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ella, una vez terminada la tarea del cierre siente unas tibias manos sobre su rostro.

_"Tu calor me hace enloquecer"_

Él, dejándose desear por la humana que con solo un roce de manos y un baile se volvió loco, antes de que pudiera finalizar toda su labor, recibe una esplendorosa cachetada que hace despertar sus reflejos de vampiro. Con una cara de enojo y furia, tumba a Kagome cayendo al suelo un poco lastimada, rápidamente se recuesta sobre ella, deteniendo sus manos, podía percibir chillidos y unos tristes murmuros provenir de esa doncella.

-No quiero, no quiero por favor, no quiero - sollozaba

Inuyasha omitió sus palabras, estaba decido.

-No lo hagas...Inuyasha - suplica Kagome con todas sus fuerzas

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, no estaba preparada para ver lo que iba hacer ese vampiro con ella, la usaría un rato y después se olvidaría de ella, y si por alguna razón no quedara satisfecho, regresaría por ella, con o sin su permiso, por otra parte, se percata que ya esta suelta de las manos y el tibio cuerpo que la tenía encarcelada desapareció. Abre nerviosamente sus ojos y con cuidado se levanta del piso, nota que hay una luz prendida en la cocina y, recargado en la pared, se encontraba aquel insuperable perfil de un hombre, Inuyasha.

"_Desde que llegaste  
ya no hay nadie más" _

-¿Estas bien? - pregunta alarmada  
  
-No me pasa nada - responde sereno  
  
-¿De verdad? - cuestiona, tocándole su hombro - ¿seguro que no tienes nada? -

-¡Te dije que no maldita sea! - exclama con su mirada roja totalmente perdida, volteándola a ver al mismo tiempo que retiraba la mano de Kagome de su hombro, la estaba lastimando

-Ay ayg... - murmura retorciéndose

Inuyasha logra reaccionar y ve lo que le hace, velozmente la suelta dejando en ella una mirada llena de miedo y confusión. Los ojos de él regresan a la normalidad, enseñando su malestar hacia esa inocente mujer. Ninguno de los dos se atreve a romper el silencio, hasta que Kagome le dice.

-Sé lo que necesitas - enuncia solemne  
  
Pasa a un lado de él, indiscutiblemente, Inuyasha no puede evitar observala, contemplarla, pensar que algún día se toparía a una mujer, a una humana asi, perfección para él, en su mundo, era Kikyo, pero al parecer ya no lo era, había encontrado alguien más, alguien que consiguió sentirlo como...como un...¡ni sabía como se sentía en verdad!, sin embargo, algo lo saca de sus pensamientos, resultaba ser un olor muy agradable, fresco y placentero, olía a...¿sangre? Desesperado mira que la mano de Kagome sangraba mientras ella la cerraba y abría dejando caer el líquido en una pequeña taza, suspiraba al hacer fuerza con su mano.

Cogió un trapo que se encontraba, y lo usa para limpiarse; de un cajón de la cocina saca una venda y se la enrrolla, una vez todo listo, le da la taza a Inuyasha.

_"Tu presencia es suficiente para mi"_

_-_Eres un vampiro, bébela -   
  
Inuyasha no entiende a Kagome, primero no quiere que le haga nada y posteriormente le da lo que buscaba, era un caso sin poder resolverse.

-Gracias, supongo - dice incrédulo

-No hay de que -   
  
Tranquilo, comienza a tomar su taza, ¡oh gran sorpresa que se lleva!, la sangre era un exquisito manjar, como si los mismos demonios hubieran elegido a la portadora de dicho elixir de vida, era un delicioso sabor que gustaba de sus pupilas, dulce pero no empalagoso, concentrado pero no amargo, era la combinación más grandiosa que pudo haber probado en su vida como vampiro, terminando de tomar la sangre, le queda un simpático bigote de sangre, Kagome sonríe dejando a Inuyasha desconcertado, ella se acerca y con una servilleta le limpia, él le responde de la misma manera haciendo que se ruborice.

_"Juguemos a llevarnos bien_"

-Dime Inuyasha, ¿porque te volviste un vampiro? - inteperla curiosa, sentándose en una silla  
  
-No me volví uno porque yo quisiera, lo soy desde nacimiento - confiesa, imitando la acción de Kagome

Puso los ojos en blanco.   
  
-¡¿Qué?! - exclama - ¿desde que naciste, pero como? -

-Muy fácil, mi padre, hace mucho tiempo fue uno de los vampiros más terribles de todo Transylvania - explica - asaltaba las casas a su alrededor y la mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba a cazar -

Kagome se estremeció y su acompañante se dió cuenta.

-No es tan salvaje - ratifica escéptico

-¿Me estas diciendo que hay vampiros buenos? - pregunta burlona

-¿Quieres saber la historia? -

-Disculpa, continua - dice apenada

-Un día, encontró una hermosa mujer que caminaba por la calle - interpreta inquieto - que poseía los ojos más brillantes con los que se haya topado - 

-¿En verdad era muy bella, no es así? -  
  
-Era una princesa, la única heredera al trono del rey Valentino III, suprimiendo los lujos y carrozas, mi padre Inunotaisho - hizo una pausa - se enamoró perdidamente de ella -

-Que romántico - susurra

-Y mi madre, Izayoi, cedió al sentimiento que nacía en su corazón -   
  
-¿Ella supo que era vampiro? - cuestiona extrañada  
  
-No tuvo más remedio que revelarle su identidad y saber el peligro que ella corría, al principio me contó que se espanto - aclara ameno - pero si un vampiro era con quién quería compartir su vida, no le importaba -  
  
-Vaya - suspira pasmada - ¿y se transformó como tu padre? -  
  
-No - dice impasible - cuando quieres convertir a alguien, esa persona debe desearlo, y ella no estaba dispuesta en volverse una - expresa afligido - falleció muy joven, unos cinco años, luego de que yo naciera -   
  
-Lo siento -

En ese momento, ella tomó la mano de él, brindándole calor.  
  
-Esta bien, no es tu culpa - declara sosegado, correspondiendo el afecto

El ambiente se tornó estable, había demasiada paz, estuvieron un buen rato platicando, contando sus experiencias y uno que otro mal momento, Kagome quedó totalmente sorprendida, ella pensó que Inuyasha era una bestia, algo terrible, una amenaza, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario, aunque fuera un vampiro, era noble, varonil y cautivador, mucho más de lo que creía.

-Sera mejor que me vaya - enuncia mesurado, soltándose del agarre y parándose

Unos rayos amarillentos naranjas penetraron las ventanas, entrando a la cocina, Kagome instintivamente se levanta del asiento y abraza a Inuysha, él no hace nada, solamente se queda viéndola, ese cabello largo, ese dulce perfume que lo hacia volar y esa finura de cuerpo que lo hacía delirar, anhelaba gozarla a como diera lugar, pero para hacerlo, tendría que esperar, irla haciendo caer ante él.

_"Cuando seas mía en cada sueño voy a estar yo"  
_

-¿Sucede algo malo? -

-¡Que no ves que esta el Sol, puedes morir! -

¿Esta preocupado por él?

-¿No quieres que muera? - dice seductor, rodeando su cintura

-¿Qué? - interpela exaltada  
  
-¿Quieres que este a tu lado? - cuestiona en un tono persuasivo

La piel se le erizó al sentir el aliento de él en su lóbulo, tragó saliva y le contestó.  
  
-Pero que tonterías dices, por supuesto que no -  
  
-No te recomiendo negarte Kagome - sugiere cauteloso  
  
-No...no se quién te ha dicho semejante mentira - enuncia segura  
  
-Vamos, admítelo -

Kagome se quejó ante sus comentarios, ahora su perspectiva cambió, no era mas que un vampiro tonto, egocéntrico y bárbaro. Con despotismo, lo suelta y le abre la puerta.

-Te demostraré que no necesito de ti, retírate de mi casa -  
  
-¿Así serás de ahora en adelante? -  
  
-No se a que te refieres - responde apática

-Muy pronto lo sabrás - dice de forma incógnita

Inuyasha sale como si nada, estaba el Sol en su punto, en vez de que se hiciera cenizas, o ardiera, o se revolcara en el piso pidiendo ayuda, saca de su traje unos lentes oscuros, dirigiéndose al camino que más le pareciera. Kagome quedó estupefacta, se supone que debía de morir, los vampiros no toleran el Sol, justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, echa un último vistazo hacia Inuyasha y ve que se quita los lentes, regalándole una mirada atrevida, Kagome solo frunce el ceño y azota la puerta. Inuyasha suelta una carcajada y retoma su camino.

-Esta no va a ser la última vez que nos veamos - murmura codicioso

_  
"Deja que arañe tu corazón, no perdemos nada"  
_


	3. De la normalidad al juego

Capítulo 3: De vuelta a la normalidad, de vuelta al juego

Habían pasado 3 días después del encuentro con aquel extraño, la florería seguía teniendo éxito, incluso se esparcieron los rumores en lugares donde no se sabía de dicha hermosura, algunos se preguntaban de cómo lograba que aquellos rosales fueran tan extravagantes y exóticos, pero a la vez dulces y coloridos, Kagome sólo esbozaba una sonrisa ante tales comentarios, todavía se preguntaba sobre él...

_"Dónde estas silbido del viento__  
__que ni en mis versos te encuentro"_

Ya terminada la labor de la mañana, muy exhausta fue a tomar un baño bien caliente, primero preparo su tina, era muy antigua, cualquiera diría que es una reliquia, sin embargo, aún conservaba sus toques lujosos, contaba con una regadera aparte y manijas doradas, abrió la llave dejando que se llenara el cuarto del vapor, echó al agua una loción de rosas que inundo aquel espacio, se quito apresuradamente sus prendas, metiéndose lenta y segura a la tina, dejando que su cuerpo se moldeara de acuerdo a como se sintiera mejor, cerro los ojos para relajarse un poco, estaba muy tranquila...

_-__Kagome__ -_

Reacciona ante el susurro de su nombre volteando a todos lados, viendo que no hay nadie...

_"Por un instante sentí tu voz__  
__por un instante sentí tu calor__  
__por un instante creí que eras tú"_

-Sólo fue mi imaginación, sí… eso fue-

Vuelve a descansar como si nada...

_-__No lo fue... Kagome_

_"Dime que no estoy soñando__  
__dime que eres de verdad"__  
_  
Temerosa se levanta un poco de la tina cubriendo su pecho, cierra la llave, para así tener silencio absoluto en el baño, sólo se escuchan caer las gotas que caen de su figura y cabello las cuales resbalaban por su rostro, quería verificar que no estuviera nadie, así que toma una toalla y se dirige hacia la puerta, la abre y ve que no hay ni una mosca.

Estaba algo confundida, pero no le dio importancia, cerró queriendo volver a tomar su ritual, no obstante, como el vapor del agua no dejaba ver absolutamente nada, tuvo que pisar con cuidado, al no fijarse, sus pies fueron más que torpes, pisando mal aunque algo evita que ella caiga, unos atléticos brazos la sostienen, ella sólo se sonroja, levanta la mirada para ver a su salvador y se logran distinguir... sus ojos ámbar...

_"Sorprende la manera en que __  
__me haces vibrar, y sorprende aún más__  
__tu insistencia en amar"_

-Me alegra verte así... Kagome– menciona en un tono sensual y con voz ronca

El timbre de su voz la sacó completamente de sus casillas, sentía que la piel enardecía y sus mejillas se ruborizaban, y por si fuera poco, estaba en toalla y todavía él la sujetaba de la cintura, Kagome observaba la vestimenta que traía, se veía muy atractivo, usaba un pantalón azul oscuro, algo holgado, una polo blanca con mangas que dejaban lucir sus músculos y unos zapatos negros, se moría de la pena, por alguna razón, con él perdía todo sentido, toda noción del tiempo, era como si todo se detuviera solo por él...

_"No sé ni quién soy, sólo sé__  
__que contigo soy quien quiero ser"__  
_  
-¿¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Suéltame! – exclama molesta y a la vez aturdida

-¿Así me agradeces el que haya evitado que te golpees contra el piso? - contesta algo confuso

-Nadie dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda - responde indiferente hacia ese individuo, del cual podía sentir su mirada ojidorada sobre ella

-Pues a mí me parece todo lo contrario- le dice seriamente

_"No te hagas la tonta que no te va, _  
_déjate llevar y muy pronto verás _  
_a tu corazón latir más de lo normal"__  
_  
Contrariado por la respuesta de la humana, la atrae más a su cuerpo, pudiendo sentir el cuerpo húmedo de Kagome, aun con la toalla tapándola. Ella no quería, no quería perderse en sus brazos, en las palabras que este le decía, no se quería rendir tan fácilmente, por lo regular ella se hacía la muy difícil con los hombres, pero pareciera que con él es todo lo contrario, parecía que él se divertía con ella cada vez que la hacía ruborizar, enojar o incluso gritar, se perturbó cuando sintió una mano en su rostro.

_"Que suave resulta ser__  
__la seda de un ángel, __  
__que duro resulta ser__  
__diferente a ti"__  
_  
-No logro entender porque alguien, como tú, este sola - lo dice viéndola fijamente a los ojos, como si tratara de descubrir que oculta esa mirada pura

-¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunta curiosa, clavando sus ojos castaños en esas pupilas que mostraban ser sinceras ante toda palabra que saliera de su boca

-Porque eres muy bella- responde con algo de brillo en su mirada ámbar

_"Dudo de mi mismo, deje de ser__  
__aquel que creía que lo sabía todo, __  
__hasta que llegaste tú"__  
_  
Kagome se quedo muda ante tal comentario, pero no se dejaría engañar por palabras bonitas, ese joven planea algo más con ella, y no le abriría el camino sólo por ser alguien poseedor de extraña fuerza y ojos de color como el mismo fuego.

-No tengo tiempo para estas cosas –

-Ahora resulta que eres una mujer ocupada – menciona sarcástico

-Aunque no lo creas sí, y si me disculpas tengo que…-

_"Otro momento debes de __  
__escoger, para que en mis ratos__  
__te pueda complacer_"

Indiferente, se da la media vuelta dándole la espalda, eso no evita que Inuyasha la rodeé por completo, aspirando ese aroma tan dulce de rosas que lo estaba haciendo perder la cordura lenta y tortuosamente, es que acaso era demasiado ciego como para darse cuenta que desde esa vez en el baile, desde esa noche, no se la ha podido sacar de sus pensamientos y, al parecer, su corazón tampoco quería hacerlo.

Kagome estaba demasiado exaltada, sus piernas parecían flaquear y no responder, algo le decía que tenía que quedarse así, con aquel extravagante vampiro que sólo cuando estaba ausente, ella suspiraba, deseando involuntariamente, tal vez, verlo una vez más.

_"Acceder no esta en mi vocablo,  
__sin embargo no nace en mí aprenderlo"_

-Regálame tu tiempo - le susurra al oído en un timbre que juraba era totalmente desconocido para él, era uno lleno de devoción y suplicante

-Yo... yo... no debería estar haciendo esto - le responde lentamente, apenas si podía tragar saliva, le resultaba bastante sofocante estar a lado de Inuyasha

-Eso ya lo sé - lo dice estrechándola más – sin embargo, estamos así -

_"Quiero que entiendas que__  
__te quiero para mi,__  
__hoy y siempre"__  
_  
La voltea hacia él para verla a los ojos, esos color chocolate, lo que daría porque esos ojos le brillaran en la noche cuando sintiera sus caricias y besos, que gritara sin control su nombre y se saciara de él hasta caer en el completo cansancio. Inuyasha sabía quera esa mujer no era cualquier presa, ¿presa?, no, ya no la estaba viendo como alimento, no sabía con exactitud que era ella para él, pero otro día pensaría en ello, por el momento tendría que ir despacio, le agrada la idea de ir al ritmo de una total desconocida, entre comillas claro.

-¿No tienes que ir a tu casa o saciar tu sed de vampiro? - le dice Kagome con un tono de frialdad, intentando ser más conciente de la situación en la que se hallaba, procurando separarse de él

-¿Tan pronto quieres que me vaya? - pregunta curioso

-¿Piensas que quiero que te quedes? - le responde despectiva

-¿No lo deseas? - cuestiona ansioso, evitando que esa damicela se alejara, pues ya se había percatado de sus intenciones

-¿Debería de?- le cuestiona retándolo, al ver que se acercaba a ella sin reparo

_"Como le gusta jugar a esta dama"_, se dijo Inuyasha, quién lo diría, una humana que le gusta correr riesgos, y no con cualquiera, pues ya ella sabe de su naturaleza, y por obvias razones, él no se lo puede negar.

_"Ahora resulta más el interés__  
__jamás pensé que tan pronto__  
__me llegaría a... ¿enamorar?"_

_-_Me siento... rara - le dice nerviosa, casi como si estuviera enojada

Cada paso que ella daba hacia atrás, él parecía avanzar dos más, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan insistente? Kagome se veía encerrada, acorralada otra vez por el vampiro petulante y endemoniadamente atractivo, pero el encanto se rompió cuando sintió su espalda tocar pared e Inuyasha posar sus manos por encima de sus hombros. Y como por arte de magia, regresó a sus cabales, cambiando drásticamente su cara de vergüenza a una colérica.

-¿Y a qué se debe que una persona como tú se sienta así con alguien como yo? - pregunta egocéntricamente

-No lo sé, tal vez porque... ¡este en toalla! - le grita muy fuerte, tan fuerte que el mismo Inuyasha se enoja por el cambio de actitud

-¡Feh! Entonces lárgate, ni quien te quiera ver así - contesta escéptico alejándose de ella para recargarse en el borde de la tina con los brazos cruzados, haciendo mueca

Kagome al ver esa reacción tan infantil, no pudo evitar soltar una risita y el vampiro se dio cuenta de ello, fulminándola con la mirada, ¿es que ella no podía jugar con él? Sonrió levemente al pensar en lo siguiente que haría.

-¿Lo dices en serio Inuyasha?- dice esto último en un tono seductor y pícaro que Inuyasha parpadeó más de dos veces para darse cuenta de lo que aquella humana estaba haciendo

_"Rondan por tu mente_  
_muchas ideas, sólo que no sabes_  
_cuál es la indicada"_

La mujer que hace unos minutos le había vociferado tan fuerte que hasta creyó quedar sordo, ahora se encontraba de frente a la puerta del baño, dándole la espalda; el ojidorado, quien esperaba alguna respuesta o queja de ella, se llevó una inesperada sorpresa cuando un movimiento de ella hizo que perdiera todo estribo: giró su rostro hacia él y las facciones de Kagome comenzaron a ablandarse, entrecerrando sus ojos y dejando su boca semiabierta, como si lo invitarán a ser probados por él, Inuyasha apenas y pudo reaccionar, su corazón estaba palpitando a mil por hora y sentía que un deseo de lujuria se apoderaba de su mente y cuerpo, y su deseo aumentó más al ver que ella aflojaba la toalla para así descubrir su espalda, dejándole ver al vampiro una piel tan fina y blanca, sus hombros frágiles y unas curvas muy bien definidas, y por si no fuera poco, termina por girarse totalmente para que la viera completamente de frente, la toalla parecía ser su mejor aliada en estos momentos, por lo que se aprovechó del trance en que estaba ese ser sobrenatural para así, bajarse un poco aquel pedazo de tela, dejando ver un poco la redondez de sus senos, junto un poco sus brazos para que estos sobresalieran y las piernas las juntó, como si no quisiera que él viera lo que escondía de su mirada que ahora se hallaba absorta.

Inuyasha no concebía lo que esa mujer estaba haciendo ante sus ojos, se le veía tan perfecta, sin ningún rasguño, sus labios rosados y su pecho voluminoso, sus piernas torneadas, toda ella era como la reencarnación de una ninfa, su cuerpo pedía a gritos poseerla, acariciarla con arrebatada pasión y perderse en ella, su miembro rogaba estar dentro de su cavidad, sus labios anhelaban probar esa piel y su sangre que lo volvían loco, tenía que, era necesario para él, casi caía dentro de la tina si no fuera porque sus manos se aferraron al borde esta, no podía perder más el tiempo sólo admirándola, así que se enderezó raudo y en una fracción de segundo ya estaba frente a ella, tan cerca que Kagome sintió el aliento cálido de su boca, síntoma de que probablemente ya no podía contener sus deseos.

-¿Qué pretendes? – musitó el vampiro, mirándola con ojos enfebrecidos, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

-¿Yo?, dime qué quieres que haga – respondió de manera tan osada que a Inuyasha se le dibujó una sonrisa curveada y seductora

Aquella respuesta lo tomó desprevenido, pero no lo suficiente como para chocar su frente con la de Kagome, quien por dentro reía victoriosa por tener a ese vampiro a su merced, no desperdició la oportunidad que se le presentaba, y con un ágil movimiento, su mano giró la perilla de la puerta, abriéndose esta y saliendo la mujer del baño, dejando a un Inuyasha estupefacto.

_"Limitarse no es un pecado_  
_disfruta lo que te puedo llegar a ofrecer"_

-Regreso Inuyasha... no tardo- dice al mismo tiempo cerrando la puerta del baño, dejando dentro de él, a una criatura que seguro se estaba reprochando a sí mismo.

Kagome, orgullosa, se da cuenta que ese vampiro no iba a ser tan difícil como creyó, además, ¿quién dijo que sólo él podía jugar? en algunas ocasiones quiere portarse como una bestia, pero muy en el fondo quizá no era así; mientras, del otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba un Inuyasha aturdido y frustrado, el vapor ya había desaparecido, tan sólo la mujer escuchaba unos gruñidos y palabras lanzando maldiciones.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡no me puedo dejar con ella, eso si no lo permitiré! – se regaña - ¿cree poder con un Taisho? Bien, eso ya lo veremos- dice haciendo un gesto de victoria

No lo vencería, no iba a permitir que una mujer como ella lo tuviera de rodillas, primero muerto. Kagome se tapaba la boca para no hacer escándalo, en verdad pensaba eso, bueno, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en su siguiente jugada, por ahora, tiene que vestirse y lidiar con un vampiro infantil, pero al parecer, Inuyasha le empezaba a agradar más de la cuenta.

_"Manos a la obra que _  
_esto es apenas el comienzo"_

Corrió a su cuarto para ponerse lo primero que encuentra: su ropa interior, un pesquero color caqui, una blusa verde de tirantes gruesos y unas sandalias cafés, para no sentirse desnuda de las muñecas, se pone una pulsera que le regalo su papá, era muy sencilla, de oro con pequeñas flores y corazones colgando. Una vez lista, se seca su cabello lo mas que puede, se lo peina rápidamente, se pone su perfume favorito, el mismo que se puso cuando el baile de antifaces, donde lo conoció, donde conoció a Inuyasha, se da una vuelta al espejo donde nota que irradia felicidad y energía, algo le decía que hoy sería un buen día.

Una vez saliendo del cuarto, distingue a Inuyasha, recargado como esa noche, en la pared viendo hacia la ventana.

-¿Te vas a quedar todo el día así o qué?– interpela en un en tono burlón

Estando a punto de contestarle, pero se detiene para ver lo inocente que lucía, se veía tan... tan... niña, como si tuviera 7 años, cuando en verdad es toda una adulta, quedo perplejo por uno segundos antes de que Kagome lo hiciera reaccionar.

-¿Sucede algo Inuyasha? –

-No, no sucede nada – responde, carraspeando un poco la garganta, en verdad esa mujer lo aturdía

-Bueno, que estamos esperando - dice alegremente

-¿Esperando?, ¿esperando qué?, ¿no se supone que tienes que trabajar? - pregunta incrédulo

¿Acaso esa niña no tiene responsabilidades? ¡Feh! Que dicha la suya de no hacer sus deberes.

-El trabajo puede estar intacto por unos minutos, ven, hay que salir a caminar –

La propuesta no sonaba mal, pero le hubiera gustado que le dijera algo atrevido para así llevársela sin reparos al castillo y hacerla suya, a quién quería engañar, tenía que enfrentar la realidad, esa muchachita era harina de otro costal, aparte, ¿desde cuando no se toma un descanso?

-De acuerdo, pero sólo un rato, después volveremos - le dice con seriedad

Su voz sonaba grave y autoritaria, pero podía notarse claramente la preocupación en sus palabras, a Kagome eso le fascino.

-Sí, lo prometo- responde tiernamente

Inuyasha sale por la puerta principal de la tienda, esperando a Kagome, mientras que ella citaba la hora en que la florería volvería a estar disponible, ya eran las doce del medio día, se encontraba un poco nublado, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultar al Sol.

Da unas cuantas vueltas a las manecillas del reloj anunciando que regresara a las tres en punto, no estaba tan mal la hora. Cierra con seguro la puerta para irse con un vampiro, un vampiro que estaba logrando llamar su atención.

_"Quien diría que el destino_  
_sugirió encontrarnos cuando_  
_menos lo esperábamos"_

-¿A dónde será bueno ir Inuyasha? – cuestiona caminando al joven de mirada ámbar

-Porque me preguntas eso, tú sugeriste salir – contesta con desgano, desviando la mirada hacia el horizonte

-Sólo quiero saber si no tienes un lugar en mente para divertirnos –

"Divertirnos", esa palabra sonó muy prometedora para el vampiro, a lo cual se colocó detrás de ella, envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

-¿Quieres divertirte... Kagome? – pregunta casi excitado, insinuándole otra clase de entretenimiento

La mujer se sintió ofendida, pues parecía que Inuyasha no pensaba en otras cosas más que… ¡no! No puede pensar en eso, alejó ese pensamiento tan vulgar y rompió el agarre, volteándose para verlo directamente.

-No se me apetece ese tipo de distracción Inuyasha – respondió al tiempo que le regalaba una simpática sonrisa

-¡Feh! Haz lo que quieras – dijo indiferente, como siempre

-Eso haré Inuyasha, y tú vendrás conmigo– menciona esto último agarrándolo de la mano

_"Relájate, estas a mi lado_  
_nada malo va a ocurrir"_

El vampiro, que antes se bufó porque la humana no cedía ante sus técnicas profesionales para doblegarla, se sonrojó ante la acción de Kagome, esperen, ¿se sonrojó?, el vampiro temido por mujeres después de su padre al igual que su hermano Sesshomaru… ¿¡se sonrojo!, bueno, a decir verdad, no tiene nada de malo, ¿o si?

_"Débil resulto ser_ _aquella muralla  
__que esconde_ _mi tesoro rojizo"_

Caminaron hasta llegar al lugar mas refrescante y alegre de Transylvania: el parque, lleno de árboles de todos los tamaños, algunos con botones a punto de florecer, bancas sencillas y largas de madera dándole un toque rústico al lugar, caminos de cemento adornados con piedras y un poco de pasto, crisantemos e iris decorando el lugar y en el centro, una fuente de gran tamaño que se consumía con el canto de las golondrinas.

La mayor parte del tiempo habían parejas charlando o besándose, niños retándose a ver quien corría más rápido con la bicicleta o señoras dándoles de comer a las palomas blancas y silvestres de la ciudad.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba al parque, hace años había ido con sus padres, cuando apenas podía sostenerse sobre sus pies y descubría el mundo, Kagome suspiró, llamando la atención del personaje que tenía a lado. Cuando vio al heladero, su cabeza omitió aquel triste pero alegre recuerdo al oír como su panza gruñía en señal de reclamo por comida. Inuyasha rió divertido al escuchar el crujido y no pudo evitar ver a la mujer con las mejillas rosadas.

-Tienes hambre, anda, vamos por un helado – propone al tomar la mano de la joven de cabellos azabaches

-S… sí – atinó a decirle, pues se sorprendió de lo suave y enigmática que había sonado su voz

El heladero al ver que se dirigían hacia él, detuvo su andar esperando paciente a sus compradores.

Inuyasha iba a pedirle el helado, pero Kagome se le adelantó emocionada, parecía una niña, realmente ese gesto suyo le enterneció hasta el alma.

-Buenas tardes señor, disculpe, ¿sabor de qué helados tiene? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa en los labios, llamando la atención del señor

-De vainilla, chocolate y fresa, ¿de cuál gustas jovencita? – respondiéndole con gran afecto

El vampiro sólo observaba la escena, las respuestas de los humanos, su sistema de señales y la confianza y seguridad de interactuar con cualquier persona, como si fuera un familiar olvidado, tan expresivos y sumisos, y por un momento le pareció no encajar en ese mundo amable y lleno de vida, ¿vida? Él tenía una vida, un poderoso ser sobrenatural que podía tener a cualquiera como presa, vencedor de numerosas batallas, alguien de respetar, pero, por qué se sentía justamente, ahí, en medio del bullicio de las personas, por qué se sentía vacío…

-Mmm… ¿qué sabor me recomienda señor? –

-Yo le diría que todos, son muy ricos – contesta jovial a pesar de su edad, la joven rió y le brindó otra cálida sonrisa

-Entonces quiero uno de cada uno –

-Excelente respuesta– asegura al servirle una bola de nieve de cada sabor en un cono

El señor muy gustoso le sirve de las nieves en su cono, como se lo había pedido.

-Gracias - dice probando su helado – esta delicioso –

-Que raros son los humanos – susurra Inuyasha

Es verdad, por su completo apetito se le había olvidado que un vampiro venía con ella, pero, su rostro, había algo diferente, como si estuviera disgustado, ¿estaba pasándola mal en el parque? Tal vez no fue buena idea venir.

-Perdón, ¿dijiste algo? – preguntó intrigada, y seguidamente le pagó al señor, para volver a dirigirse a Inuyasha - ¿estas bien? – esta vez su voz sonó entera y sorpresivamente preocupada

-No, y estoy bien, no es nada– contestó a secas

El viejo sólo los veía, sonrió pícaramente, a lo mejor eran una pareja de recién casados.

_"El destino esta a tu favor_  
_no lo desperdicies" _

-Tiene mucha suerte de tener con usted a una esposa como ella - afirma el señor, hablándole al vampiro

Kagome juró que se le enrojeció todo el cuerpo de la pura vergüenza, Inuyasha, ¿su esposo?, sacudió la cabeza, pero su corazón no dejaba de azotarse dentro de su ser, la sangre comenzó a subir y bajar, no es que no viera a Inuyasha como algo más que un simple amigo, pero qué sarta de cosas estaba diciendo, ¿se estaba imaginando una vida con él? Las manos le temblaban al punto de que casi se le caía el helado, por suerte, eso no paso. Miró al señor con inmensa timidez, a duras penas podía sonreírle, siquiera hablar.

-Se… se equivoca… no… nosotros no – titubeó la humana, apretando inconscientemente el cono

Dios, estaba a punto de colapsar en medio del parque, ¿por qué aquello la hizo estremecer? No podía formular ninguna idea coherente sobre eso, hasta que la voz fuerte, seria y casi amenazante de Inuyasha la sacó de sus divagaciones.

-Ingrato, ¿cómo se atreve a decir semejante tontería? - responde fríamente -ella no es nada mío –

A la joven, por sorpresa, se le cae el cono, llamando la atención de ambos hombres, fue entonces que recobró la compostura como toda una señorita, cambiando su semblante por completo. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Es cierto señor, nosotros no somos nada de eso – afirmó Kagome rígida, con la mirada llena de irritación, aunque claramente se notaba que su voz se había ligeramente quebrado, la respuesta de Inuyasha le dolió, no tanto por lo de desmentir lo de ser una pareja, sino el hecho de que ella no era nada suyo, entonces, ¿qué es lo buscaba? – ni si quera somos amigos –

Los ojos de su acompañante se abrieron como platos, y el señor, ni se diga, en verdad había metido la pata.

-Lo siento, lamento causarles inconvenientes - dice el viejito con algo de miedo, al tiempo que se aleja de ellos lento, pero raudo

Inuyasha al verlo lejos de ellos, se dignó a entablar conversación con la mujer, la respuesta que dio ella lo desconcertó demasiado, sin embargo, Kagome caminó a un paso presuroso y él la siguió hasta sentarse en una banca. No sabía por qué de repente la actitud de esa mujer cambió, al principio, en la casa, era impresionantemente atrevida y sensual, después paso a ser inocente y dulce, y ahora, parecía tan fría y lejana ¿Dijo algo que no debía?

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – interpela Inuyasha con su típico tono escéptico – te ves terrible –

A Kagome se le oprimió el corazón, la verdad estaba saliendo a la luz, el verdadero Inuyasha había aparecido, vaya que fue tonta, dejándose engañar por aquellos abrazos, falso, ese vampiro era falso.

-Disculpa si así parece, no tenía idea de lo perspicaz que podías ser – contestó indignada, molesta

-¡Feh! Ustedes los humanos son demasiado extraños – dice sin ser conciente que cada vez más hería a la mujer que tenía a su lado – no comprendo sus emociones y reacciones –

-Es verdad, no lo entiendes, eres un vampiro, ¿cómo podrías saberlo? – esta vez su voz sonó despectiva, casi burlona, capturando la atención del ojidorado

-¿Tienes algún problema con ello? – le preguntó, en un tono desafiante

-¿Y tú alguno con los humanos? –

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente y, por inercia, giraron sus rostros, encontrándose sus miradas que parecían atravesar el alma de cada uno, como si con ello pudieran adivinar sus verdaderas intenciones, Kagome no soportaba más estar a lado de él, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba, el corazón se carcomía por sí sólo y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, por lo que decidió esquivar la profunda mirada ámbar del joven. Exhausta, se levanta de su lugar, Inuyasha sólo la observaba sentado.

-Si tienes algo que decir, es el momento para hacerlo – mencionó el vampiro

-Creo que… hoy no fue un buen día después de todo – dijo con trabajo, le costaba mantenerse de pie, no quería enfrentar la mirada de Inuyasha – gracias por acompañarme, y por favor… - casi se le partía la fuerza de voluntad al enunciar las siguiente palabras – no regreses a la florería –

Fue entonces que el ser sobrenatural se irguió, ¿no regresar a la florería?, ¿estaba loca? Como si pudiera hacer eso.

-¡Feh! Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer –

En la oración que salió de esa boca, sólo escucho la palabra "nadie", y aquello hizo que explotará su ser.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, todo pasó tan rápido, las personas que se encontraban alrededor sólo los miraban atónitos, ¡¿por qué había hecho eso?, su mejilla le ardía y sintió una rabia esparcirse en todo su interior, no podía deshacer el evento ocurrido, Kagome lo había abofeteado con una fuerza incontrolable. Estuvo a punto de contestarle, de reprocharle, pero el tiempo se detuvo cuando vio unos hilos de agua salir de sus ojos castaños.

-Tienes razón, no soy nadie y no le veo sentido que me busques… por eso, te pido que me dejes en paz… - manifestó a punto de caer al suelo, pero su dignidad era más valiosa, la cual la hizo mantenerse firme – no quiero volver a verte – expresó con extremo odio y rencor – ¡no quiero que aparezcas otra vez en mi vida Inuyasha! – exclamó de tal manera que espantó a los espectadores, para seguidamente salir corriendo de allí, dejando a un vampiro pasmado y perplejo por sus palabras.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sólo corría y corría, el aire que respiraba no era suficiente para calmar todas las emociones que sentía: tristeza, furia, ansiedad, arrepentimiento, decepción, todas y cada una de ellas eran como una ráfaga que destrozaba su interior por dentro, a unas calles distanció la florería, estaba cerca, por fin, pero vio que afuera de ella habían varias personas, al parecer ya habían pasado de las tres o quizá estaba puntual al llegar, no lo sabía, sólo quería estar en su casa y refugiarse de todo lo que fuera sobrenatural, lo que no fuera humano, que no fuera…

-Inuyasha… - susurró al viento

Sintió la respiración agitarse con sólo mencionar su nombre, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué su cuerpo hablaba por ella?, ¿o eran sus sentimientos guardados los que salían a flor de piel?, no, no, jamás podría sentir algo por alguien como él, prepotente, engreído y escéptico, no podría, además, el dijo que ella no era "nadie". Se dio cuenta que era un ser sin sentimientos y emociones, que sólo buscaba una diversión que él creía le podría brindar, ¿por qué tuvo que ser ella la que lo aceptó?, tan inocente como siempre, esa era su fragilidad, la inocencia. Borró y se tragó cualquier emoción que la alterara nuevamente, inhaló y exhaló fuertemente para componerse y llegar a la florería con buena cara, ni se percató cuando dejó de llorar, pero sentía que sus ojos ardían. Dispuesta a todo, se limpió los ojos y se acomodó el cabello.

Una vez que llegó, recibió quejas y reproches de por qué no había nadie atendiendo, ella sólo se limitó a decir _"-Tuve un contratiempo, disculpe"_, y como si nada la hubiera afectado, estaba pendiente de las órdenes de flores que los compradores solicitaban: tulipanes, amapolas, gardenias y alcatraces fueron las más exigidas, Kagome únicamente atinaba a decir _"-Un segundo" _y salía como rayo en busca de papel celofan y una cinta para amarrar los ramos o hacer algún diseño con varias flores.

Pero su mente la traicionaba, no, no era su mente, sino su corazón, el cual le decía que había malinterpretado todo, sin embargo, estaba tan ocupada que no tenía tiempo para saber si Inuyasha decía la verdad o no. Se repitió a si misma que alguien como él no la merecía, de ahora en adelante, aquel vampiro de ojos dorados se borraría de su vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La gente se le quedaba viendo, aún permanecía atónito, inconcebible que aquella mujer tuviera el suficiente valor para posar su mano en su mejilla de una manera tan ruda, que ni él la creyó capaz de hacer semejante acto. Rápidamente salió de sus pensamiento cuando escuchaba murmullos decir _"-Pobre joven, no tiene corazón", "-Es un sinverguenza" _e incluso decían _"-Seguro la engañaba"._

Inuyasha no toleraba a la multitud de ese lugar, todos eran unos muertos de hambre, zanates buscando el chisme. Exasperado, no tuvo que moverse de su lugar, sólo vociferó fuertemente, sintiendo él mismo que se desgarraba la garganta.

-¡Silencio!, no se metan en los asuntos de los demás malditos, ¿¡me oyeron!-

Automáticamente, todos se callaron y se hicieron los tarugos como si no hubiera ocurrido nada nuevo, mientras, el vampiro decidía ir tras ella y pedir una disculpa, espera, ¿disculparse?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué fue lo que dijo para que Kagome actuara así? A ciencia cierta, no lo sabía, pero estaba más que seguro en ir a buscarla y pedirle una explicación, esto definitivamente no se quedaría, no señor, a Inuyasha Taisho jamás se le deja de lado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lado de la ciudad, una chica estaba preocupada y desesperada, dando vueltas al cuarto, en realidad la habitación lucía como la de un hombre, y al parecer, también estaba cansada, tenía los labios manchados de sangre, quizá ya se había alimentado, pero algo la mantenía despierta. Se oye como alguien abre la puerta de este.

-Kikyo... ¿pasa algo? – interpela un hombre de voz serena y grave, acaparando los oídos de la vampiro

-Eh... no… no es nada… es sólo que… Inuyasha se fue desde temprano y… no ha regresado – diciendo en un tono tanto triste, conmoviendo al otro vampiro

-Ya sabes como es él, siempre sale y regresa a la hora que se le apetece – mencionó sin sorpresa, en realidad, su hijo era rebelde, incluso más que Sesshomaru

-Tiene razón… mejor descansaré un rato - suspira la joven, creyendo que tal vez estaba exagerando en su actitud, Inuyasha siempre ha sido así, no debería de ser nada nuevo para ella

El hombre de edad adulta, miraba de lejos a la mujer, seguro ese tonto de su hijo la había dejado plantada por estar cazando alguna presa, maldito insensible. Le dio un último aviso a la joven antes de retirarse del cuarto.

-Por ahora no sabemos donde esta, cuando haya vuelto… le diré a los guardias que le avisen –

-Gracias… Sr. Inutaisho– declaró agradecida

Kikyo todavía se preguntaba en donde podía estar su amor, mientras tanto, se disponía a descansar en aquella cama donde ha pasado muchas noches de pasión y lujuria con el vampiro que atormenta su cuerpo y aparece en sus aposentos.

_"Escaparte no es tu salida_  
_ignorarme es la peor excusa"_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

-Esténse al tanto de cuando regrese Inuyasha – ordenó el gran señor, dueño del castillo

-¡Sí, señor! – dijeron al unísono los guardianes de las colosales puertas de la entrada

-Ese muchacho… más vale que este en camino– murmuró para sí mismo

Inutaisho, un hombre galante y varonil, muy apuesto y con un cuerpo perfecto para alguien que lleva siglos con vida, ojos ambarinos, rasgos finos, largo cabello plateado, una mujer con mucha suerte podría ser su esposa, aunque se vea fuerte y serio, por dentro hay un corazón que sufre una muerte, una trágica y dolorosa muerte.

_"Dime cómo es el amor sin ti_  
_cómo quieres que vuelva a _  
_brillar, si al irte mi esperanza murió"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Maldita sea!, ¿a dónde se metió esa mujer?-

Inuyasha partió del parque lo más rápido y veloz que le permitió su ser, en busca de Kagome, fue en dirección a la florería, al entrar, había una multitud revoltosa pidiendo docenas, arreglos y ramos de rosas, era un total escándalo, hasta el fondo vio a una muchacha frustrada y con los ojos algo rojos, se notaba que había llorado, ¿fue por su culpa? Se sentía tan impotente, y verla desde lejos, parecía que ella sufría, pues no podía atender a todos al mismo tiempo, la mayoría de las personas le gritaban.

_"Culpable es mi segundo nombre_  
_y eso esta por cambiar"_

-Srita. mi cambio por favor, se me hace tarde la cita con mi psicóloga – protestó una señora de baja estatura

-Permítame, no encuentro las monedas – dijo Kagome sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima, jamás habían venido tantas personas en un solo día, y precisamente hoy – espere por favor –

-Srita. Higurashi ¿la tienda tiene descuento? – preguntó otra voz, pero esta era masculina, inquietante, un joven de ojos verdes

-No, lo siento, los descuentos son hasta dentro de un mes – expresó en un tono amable, al tiempo en que le daba el cambio a la señora y esta se retiraba

-Srita. ¿cuando tendrá listo mi arreglo?, lo necesito en menos de 30 minutos – reclamó una joven de cabello rojizo, posando su mirada en la de Kagome

-Ya voy, un segundo por favor – suplicó antes de que ella misma cayera en la desesperación

-Srita. Kagome, necesito que me de una docena de alcatraces, envueltas en papel blanco, son para mi hijo, esta en el hospital, dese prisa – demandó urgente un señor que calzaba un traje y un sombrero, parecía de la nobleza

-Enseguida-

Su cuerpo ya no daba más, llevaba ya más de una hora trabajando, y no dejaban de llegar los clientes, recibiendo a los compradores, atendiendo y despachando, y a la vez, cortando flores; sus manos le ardían por estar limpiando los tallos y cortando las espinas, iba a explotar, primero Inuyasha, y ahora la muchedumbre, si era alguna clase de castigo por lo de la tarde, lo encontraba totalmente ridículo, suspiró y agarró un pañuelo que tenía cerca para secarse las gotas de sudor que empezaban a aparecer en su frente, entones, la nostalgia se apoderó de ella, necesita a su mama, la necesita de verdad.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, cuando la voz de la joven la hizo volver a la dura realidad.

-Srita, ¡mi arreglo por favor!, ¡es urgente! – reprochó la mujer en un timbre arrogante

Estuvo a punto de gritarle y pedirle que tuviera paciencia, pero fue un grave error levantar la mirada, porque ahí, entre ese gentío, pudo divisar unos ojos dorados que la veían detenidamente, como si con su miraba pudiera transmitirle todo lo que sentía, su arrepentimiento, que su sufrimiento no era sólo de ella, sino también de él, aquellos ojos se intensificaron, parecían de fuego, como si pudieran llenarla de calor, por unos segundos iba a ceder, a doblegarse, pero luego recordó el incidente y la voz fría de Inuyasha, y se regañó a si misma por dejarse llevar, tal vez el día de hoy estaba muy sensible, seguro ya llevaba un buen rato viéndola y sentía lástima por ella, una humana inútil que no podía hacer bien su trabajo.

Decidió ignorarlo y volteó la mirada hacia las personas que aún hacían bullicio, tenía que atenderlos a todos, terminar lo más pronto posible y entrar a su casa para alejarse de esos ojos, podía sentir como estaban fijos en ella, entonces, en el momento en que se dignaba a hacer el dichoso arreglo de la mocosa, él habló, y su voz se hizo presente en toda la florería.

-¿Qué flores quiere que lleve su arreglo? – cuestionó en un tono grave, obligando a las personas a voltear y ver de quién se trataba

¡Cómo se atrevió! Insensato, insensato Inuyasha, ¿qué planeaba hacer?, ¿ayudarla para así conseguir su perdón? Si así lo pensaba, no le serían tan fácil como creía. La multitud lo veían dudoso, hasta que uno de ellos se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Es usted empleado de la srita. Higurashi? – preguntó el señor con extrema formalidad, examinando al individuo que tenía frente suyo

-Si la dueña del lugar me lo permite, entonces sí – respondió de manera cordial, inclinándose en señal de respeto, para después alzar la mirada y ver a la mujer que ahora se hallaba boquiabierta por su acción y repentino comportamiento

Y por si fuera poco, todas las miradas se posaron en ella, como si las siguientes palabras que dijera dependieran de si todos sus clientes volverían a la florería o no, Kagome no se la creía, ¿acaso estaban en su contra? No podía negarse, realmente necesitaba ayuda, pero, de todas las personas en el mundo ¿por qué él? No tenía tiempo para pelear, lo importante ahora eran los compradores, su mamá siempre se lo decía, y sólo por ella, por su madre, tiró a un lado su orgullo para aceptar, aunque fuera por unos minutos, a aquel vampiro que le ofrecía su ayuda.

-Necesito que hagas un arreglo con amapolas y gardenias en forma de corazón, un ramo de alcatraces, limpies los tallos de los tulipanes y los cortes… - ordenó al ojjidorado, y tomó una bocanada de aire para las siguientes tres palabras – por favor, Inuyasha –

Todos esperaban la respuesta del joven, y sólo vieron como este sonreía.

-A la orden–

_"Descuida, estaré a tu lado_  
_en las buenas y en la malas"_

El vampiro, con una sorprendente facilidad, había hecho todo lo que le pidió: el señor en menos de 10 minutos recibió la docena para su hijo, pagó las flores y se retiro agradeciendo, la joven irritante tomó el arreglo de flores, quien al final, al terminar de pagar le guiñó al joven de ojos ambarinos a lo cual, Kagome se mordió el labio, y las señoras veían asombradas la habilidad del muchacho al cortar, limpiar y envolver las flores en el papel celofan, convirtiéndose en una atracción, Inuyasha atendió a todas las personas, dejando que Kagome sólo recibiera el dinero. Quien diría que un vampiro la sacaría de un aprieto.

-Vuelva pronto – dijo Kagome sonriente, despidiendo a la última clienta

-Lo haré si esta este muchacho- responde muy satisfecha

Kagome no respondió, en cambio, Inuyasha sólo hizo un ademán a la señora, quedando ella más que fascinada. La joven lo miró y se regresó al interior de la tienda, el vampiro la siguió, sigiloso, ahora el lugar quedaba por fin para ellos dos, solos. Kagome, demasiado cansada y algo abatida, opta por barrer un poco el piso, pues sin duda alguna, había tierra debido a la flores, el hombre sólo la veía, silencioso, apreciando cada instante a su lado, a pesar de la tensión que había en la atmósfera.

La humana suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta principal sin mirar a Inuyasha, se quedó al borde de la puerta, esperando que aquel ser se fuera por fin y la dejara vivir su vida.

_"Despacio y lento _  
_quiero que desaparezcas_  
_aun cuando quiero que _  
_conmigo permanezcas"_  
_  
_-Gracias, no tenías porque ayudarme – dijo con voz suave, casi rota, le costaba hablarle a ese individuo, era todo una lucha dentro de su cuerpo, debatiéndose si el despedirlo era lo más congruente que podía hacer, pero dudaba, su interior dudaba

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué era exactamente lo que tenía, por qué se cambio de actitud, todo, y si él fue el responsable, cosa que obviamente él piensa dos veces, pues el gran Taisho nunca se equivoca, sin embargo, fue interrumpido.

-Deberías de irte, ya es de noche – mencionó sin importarle, enfocando sus ojos en el suelo, aunque podía percibir que la miraba con recato, honestamente, ella no tenía ganas de empezar una tonta pelea, quería dormirse y olvidarse de todo

-Kagome… - murmuró en un tono completamente desconocido, nuevo y placentero para él, como si su vida se hubiera ido al pronunciar su nombre

La mujer tembló al escuchar el timbre de su voz, y su cuerpo no le respondía, sabía que algo sucedería, quería escapar de allí, pero no podía, sentía su corazón casi salir de su boca, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Respiró hondamente y logró tranquilizarse, iba a pedirle una vez más a Inuyasha que se retirara, no obstante, fue muy lenta, pues él ya estaba enfrente de ella, quieto, serio y con los ojos color oro que emanaban calor y verdad.

-Quiero una explicación – demandó – quiero saber por qué cambiaste tu actitud en el parque -

-No tengo que darte razones por nada – refutó indiferente, intentando calmar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir – creo que fui clara al decirte que no quería volver a verte –

-Sin embargo, henos aquí – dijo como ultimátum

Como odiaba sus aires de grandeza, creyéndose él todo un conocedor y sabelotodo, si supiera… si sólo supiera por el gran tormento que pasaba Kagome, si supiera que fue su culpa, que fueron sus palabras.

-Escúch… - pero no fue capaz de hablar porque la mujer que lo acompañaba lo interrumpió

-No, tú escúchame, ya fue suficiente de este juego tonto, no soy un juguete del que te puedes alimentar o burlar cuando quieras – expresó seria y al mismo tiempo dolida - ¿sabes?, soy humana y por lo tanto, tengo sentimientos, disculpa si eso es nuevo para ti –

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, por quien lo tomaba, ¿por un completo idiota?

-Por si no lo recuerdas, mi madre era humana – enfatizó la última palabra el vampiro, evidenciando que eso había sido un golpe bajo de parte de Kagome

-… Parece todo lo contrario, no piensas ni sientes como uno -

Y aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡¿Cómo osas decir eso, tú no eres… –

-¿Nadie? – preguntó en un tono que el corazón de Inuyasha dio un vuelco tan grande, que se espantó de si mismo, sonaba como una voz resentida, angustiada y decepcionada

El silencio se adueñó por completo de la tienda, él mirándola abstraído y ella, observándolo con recelo, jamás se había sentido tan… tan usada por alguien, no es que le molestara o le importara, pero… pero… ¿por qué se sentía tan mal, tan triste, tan desconsolada y tan débil? Su corazón empezó a palpitar estrepitosamente, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué su corazón latía cuando lo veía, cuando lo tenía cerca?, ¿por qué?

Y fue cuando un flashback se cruzó por su mente, recordando las palabras de hace unas horas atrás _"-Ella no es nada mío"_, _"-Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer"_, ahora todo era más claro que el agua, ahora comprendía su distanciamiento, su mirada apagada y la rudeza en sus palabras, bueno, es verdad que le había faltado al respeto al decirle que no era nadie, porque en realidad sí lo era, pero, ¿por qué le dijo eso? Se enfureció consigo mismo por decir lo primero que le viene a la cabeza, aparte ella no era nada suyo, siempre ha sido impulsivo, pero esta vez si se pasó de la raya, y fue cuando se contradijo, si no es nada suyo, ¿por qué vino a verla nuevamente?, ¿por qué la buscaba como loco?, ¿por qué no podía sacársela de la cabeza?, ¿todo lo hacía sólo para verla? No, imposible… no podría ser eso porque sino estaría…

-Yo… - apenas y podía articular – yo… lo… lo siento – dijo por fin, como si se quitara un gran peso sobre sus hombros – Kagome, lo siento, perdóname – dijo con su voz grave y ronca, con un timbre como si agonizara, esperando respuesta por parte de la mujer de cabello azabache

Aquello no se la creía, ¿él?, ¿pidiéndole perdón?, ¿acaso escuchó bien?, quería comprobar que fuera verdad, pero, un miedo la embargó, no quería ver esos ojos dorados, esos que la obligaban a clavarse en los suyos y perderse en ellos, sintió su sangre correr vertiginosamente por sus venas, y no pudo evitarlo, levantó la mirada, y todo lo que predijo pasó, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, su rostro se veía sublime, afable, ansiando la respuesta de su acompañante, Kagome vaciló de un momento a otro, sentía que se ahogaba en un mar de sensaciones totalmente nuevas y que el responsable de provocarlas era un vampiro, un vampiro de nombre…

-Inuyasha… -

No supo en qué minuto se desplomó, pero, por suerte, unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron, sólo alcanzaba a oír una voz que repetía su nombre efusivamente, entonces entreabrió los ojos, sintiéndolos pesados.

-Kagome… ¡Kagome!... ¡Kagome, despierta, por favor! – exclama alarmada la voz del vampiro

-Lo siento, creo me desmayé… estoy muy cansada – dijo débilmente, preocupando más de la cuenta al ojidorado

-Kagome… perdóname, fue mi culpa, yo soy el responsable de lo que te esta pasando… - dijo regañándose, tensando su mandíbula – no sé que me pasa, pero cuando estoy contigo… siento que soy otro –

La joven no sabía que pensar acerca de ese pequeño secreto que le era revelado, y a decir verdad, ella sentía lo mismo que él, compartían la misma posición, el mismo dilema.

-Por favor, déjame estar cerca de ti – imploró, aferrándose más al cuerpo de la mujer, rodeándola, como si quisiera protegerla

No sabía si llorar de felicidad o reír de alegría, aquello realmente la había estremecido, era como si sus fuerzas regresaran a su cuerpo, sentía las mejillas arder de emoción y, a partir de ese momento, se dio cuenta de la verdad que días atrás quiso ignorar, una verdad que ahora se transformaba en un sueño dulce y perfecto, se había enamorado de Inuyasha.

-Esta bien, te perdono…- contestó al tiempo que levantaba sus brazos para acariciar la espalda fornida del vampiro

_"Algo en mí esta floreciendo_  
_y estoy dispuesto a _  
_descubrir de qué se trata _  
_este magnífico sentimiento"_

Inuyasha estaba más que agradecido de que Kagome le haya dado otra oportunidad, a quien quería engañar, esa humana de corazón endeble se estaba adueñando poco a poco de su ser, le costaba trabajo admitirlo, pero jamás en su vida se había sentido tan lleno de dicha, por fin la tormenta se esfumaba para dar paso a una nueva brecha, donde podía verse a lado de una humana, a lado de ella.

-Gracias… Kagome– susurró estrechándola por completo, sintiendo como ella le correspondía aquel abrazo lleno de dulzura

_"Es tu nombre, es tu vida_  
_lo que me llena de paz"_

Ahora es otro vampiro, es otro Inuyasha, un Inuyasha que siendo inmortal puede compartir sus gustos, sus caprichos, sus secretos, inclusive...su vida con otra persona, alguien diferente a él, una humana, nunca pensó llegar a sentirse así y estar tan atraído por una mujer, que él supiera, sólo de Kikyo, sin embargo, eso esta ya a punto de cambiar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Buenas tardes, me costó un buen de tiempo modificarlo, corregirlo y agregarle unas cosas, la verdad es que ahora me gustó más como quedó al anterior, las que ya han leído este fin, se darán cuenta de ello.

Les mando un gran saludo a todas y gracias por leer esta romántica historia. Ahora, ¿qué pasará ya que descubrieron lo que sienten? Pronto lo sabremos. Gracias por los reviews y procuraré actualizar este fic. Gracias.

St_Jonas


	4. Sólo una noche, sólo una amor

**Capítulo IV: Sólo una noche, sólo una amor**

Las tibias manos de Kagome provocaban una aceleración en sus nervios que lo desconcertaba por completo, podía aspirar ese perfume de flores, de pureza, podía sentir el frágil y delicado cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, podía sentir que el corazón de esa humana palpitaba apacible, tranquilo y sereno. No deseaba por nada del mundo soltarla, era una sensación tan única, tan especial, pero tenía que descansar, debía dejar a Kagome dormir y, seguramente, mañana estaría a su lado, otra vez. Justo cuando se disponía a separarse de ella, escucha un ligero suspiro, agachó su mirada para verla y estaba profundamente dormida, con más razón tenía que soltarla, así que poco a poco fue rompiendo el abrazo, a pesar de que no quería alejarse, Inuyasha sonrió levemente ante ese nuevo capricho suyo.

_"Hasta dormida eres_

_la más hermosa"_

_"Hoy fue un largo día"_, pensó, y como ondas de agua recordó que estuvo muy atareada con los clientes y... bueno, lo del parque también, ¿¡pero cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota!, el lastimarla de esa manera y lo peor es que ni se dio cuenta de ello, tonto, Inuyasha tonto. Aunque, no es momento para pensar esas cosas, lo que pasó, pasó, ahora todo era como antes con Kagome, y con mucha facilidad y cuidado, la cargó, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y llevarla a sus aposentos para que gozará de un sueño aún más reconfortante. En dirección al cuarto, divisa una ventana, observando las pocas nubes que habían, dejando a la Luna iluminar todo el cuarto, a decir verdad, el tiempo se fue muy rápido, al menos para él.

_"Los días parecen segundos_

_cuando estamos juntos"_

Al entrar a la habitación, la deposita en su cama, como si se tratara de un ángel al cual no quisiera despertar, dejando que el tren de los sueños absorba por completo su mente. Se aleja un poco de ella, pues el tenerla tan cerca lo estaba volviendo loco y decide mirar lo que hay a su alrededor, se acerca a su tocador y ve que tiene un perfume, el cual tenía una forma peculiar, era redondo con una tela color arena ocultando el color de la esencia y la tapa era idéntica a una rosa, lo toma y con su excelente olfato reconoció que era el mismo que se puso aquella noche en el baile, y también el que usó hoy cuando fueron al parque, era una tentación, olía delicioso.

_"Todo es un paraíso,_

_todo es un encantamiento_

_todo esto es por ti"_

Giró su rostro un poco más y habían algunas pulseras, maquillaje y también una foto, donde salía ella y una mujer adulta a su lado, deja el perfume en su respectivo lugar y ahora coge la foto, estaba en un marco de madera, ambas mujeres sentadas en un sofá y detrás de ellas había un estante de libros, Kagome se veía más inocente, tendría quizá quince años en esa imagen, el cabello lo tenía un poco corto y vestía una falda amarilla con una blusa blanca, lucía tan juvenil y alegre, pero la mujer que estaba a lado de ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era, no obstante, debía admitir que el parecido entre ellas era insólito, lo más probable y cuerdo que pudo haber pensado fue que era su madre, usando un vestido azul marino hasta las rodillas, muy hermosa de verdad, pero no tanto como ella, como la humana que ahora dormía plácidamente.

-Inuyasha - lo llama una voz tan dulce que le congelaron los sentidos, él sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz y de donde provenía

-¿Ah? - susurra apenas, sintiendo como si millones de hormigas subieran y bajaran de su cuerpo, todo era tan nuevo, tan fuera de lugar, ¿acaso lo estaba llamando en sueños?

-No... te vayas - murmura sonriente con los ojos cerrados aquella humana, soltando un suspiro

Tomó valor y lentamente se acerca a la cama, deteniéndose en un costado a lado de ella, se sienta despacio para no despertar a la damisela y, en absoluto silencio, no hace nada más que observarla, miraba su cabello esparcido en la almohada, su cintura reducida y su cadera ancha y perfecta, tragó saliva al percatarse que uno de los tirantes había resbalado por su hombro izquierdo, admirándose de lo tersa y nívea que podía ser esa piel, subió la mirada y los enfocó en ese lugar tan exquisito, en ese cuello que ansiaba ser mordido, podía claramente ver unas cuantas venas, podía escuchar como la sangre fluía y el hambre se hizo presente, pero todo pensamiento referente a ello se desvaneció cuando la Luna volvió a iluminar la habitación, entonces, su cara palideció y su rostro se suavizó al ver con gran detalle las facciones de Kagome, era indudablemente bella, más que una ninfa, más que cualquier otro ser que haya visto en su vida, y esos labios entreabiertos eran una invitación, que al parecer, no planeaba rechazar, quería probar esos labios, aquellos pequeños y carnosos anunciando un "bésame". Era su oportunidad, era su noche, ya no podía contenerse, y al punto en que la distancia entre ambos se reducía, Inuyasha se aproximaba cada vez más, pero no contaba con que alguien estuviera despertando de aquel encantado sueño, la mujer, quien poco a poco recuperaba la noción del tiempo, sintió una respiración entrecortada y un aliento cálido que le erizó hasta el alma, intrigada, quiso ver de qué o quién se trataba, abriendo sus ojos, topándose con un Inuyasha a punto de tomar sus labios, quien ahora parecía poseído por sus deseos pues su mirada era intensa, demasiado tarde reaccionó para discernir lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-¿Mmm? -

_"Acciones hablan más_

_que las palabras"_

Era algo celestial, algo tan mágico que era imposible de describir el huracán que se manifestaba en el cuerpo de la humana, ¿un beso?, ¿la estaba besando?, Kagome no podía creérselo, quiso reprocharle, reclamarle el por qué de su acción y más si ella estaba durmiendo, en un intento por soltarse empezó a empujar el pecho del vampiro, pero este no iba a detenerse, tomando las muñecas de su víctima y evitando que huyera, el beso era lento, muy suave, parecido a un roce, Kagome no sabía que pensar, tenía la mente en blanco, luchaba por soltarse, sin embargo, le resultaba una tarea muy difícil, y sin más que hacer, sintió que había perdido la batalla cuando Inuyasha entreabrió su boca para degustar con profundidad su boca, y temblorosa, fue dejando de oponer fuerza y el ser sobrenatural se percató de esto, aflojando el agarre.

Era el cielo, Inuyasha estaba en el cielo, ya no estaba en la tierra, en un planeta lleno de problemas, no, ahora estaba en la cima de la gloria, jamás en su vida había probado tales labios femeninos, tan suaves y dulces, tan tiernos y tímidos, tan cálidos y placenteros, entonces, la chispa de la pasión se liberó, ahondando más su boca en la de Kagome, queriendo saborearla; ella temblaba, le daba miedo corresponder tan pronto, e Inuyasha al sentir el ligero temblor, acarició su mejilla, relajándola y hacer que besara de la misma manera que él.

_"Perverso es mi sueño,_

_y tú vives en él"_

Kagome apenas y podía ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, el que Inuyasha la estuviera besando con tanto... tanto... ¿amor?, no, eso no podía ser, ¿o sí?, sentía que el aire le faltaba por el beso del vampiro, quien parecía haber leído la mente de su acompañante, rompiendo el beso para tomar una gran bocanada de oxígeno. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, como si estuviera en un maratón, se sentía excitado y a la vez cansado, pero quería más, quería más de esa mujer, apoyó su frente en la de ella, sintiendo la respiración entrecortada de ella y la miró a los ojos, encontrando en ellos un tinte de pasión que necesitaba ser saciado, esas mejillas rosadas que reflejaban pudor y esos labios rojos por la presión de los suyos, y ni siquiera la dejó decir algo, pues ya había visto suficiente en ella como para no darse cuenta que pedía algo más. El beso paso de ser inocente y tierno a impetuoso y enardecido, Inuyasha no tardó en dar paso a su lengua para explorar la boca de Kagome, quien gustosa lo recibió, correspondiéndole, imitándolo al tiempo que algunos suspiros se escapan de su boca.

El vampiro ya no podía controlarse, ya no había marcha atrás, Kagome sería suya a como diera lugar, así que lo más rápido que pudo, se colocó sobre ella, liberándola por fin de sus muñecas, para así acercarla más a su cuerpo y ella posando sus manos en el pecho varonil.

_"Necesito estar cerca_

_de lo que deseo"_

Ambos personajes continuaban con aquel coctel en sus bocas, besando como si su vida dependiera de ello, sofocándose y perdiéndose en el sabor y textura de sus labios, Inuyasha no se hizo de esperar y bajó una mano hacia el muslo de ella, arrancándole un suave gemido y ocasionándole al vampiro soltar un sutil jadeo al descender su boca por el cuello de la humana, quien por instinto sujetó la cabeza del ojidorado, incitándole a que no se detuviera, que terminara lo que había iniciado. Marcó con húmedos besos su clavícula y seguidamente empezó a trazar con su lengua un camino que lo llevaría hacia los senos de ella, desesperado, con sus manos arranca la blusa y sin darle tiempo a Kagome para gritarle, vuelve a besar esos apetitosos labios. Absorta por los apasionados besos que le brinda su acompañante, Kagome torpemente comienza a acariciar el abdomen de Inuyasha y a desabotonar su camisa. Él al percibir lo que la mujer hace, termina por quitársela, provocando un jadeo en la dama que admiraba su cuerpo fornido.

Era tan endemoniadamente perfecto, y a pesar de la posición en la que se encontraba, sus músculos podían apreciarse gracias a la luz de la Luna que era como una lámpara en el cuarto, Kagome sentía que en cualquier momento su persona iba a explotar de tantas hormonas que se apoderaban de su cuerpo, pues ahora ella lo besaba con ferocidad y posesión, el ser sobrenatural rió ronco por la acción de ella, despertando aún más su naturaleza y, bruscamente, se deshace del sostén, lamiéndose los labios al ver su pecho y sin permiso alguno, comienza a besar y lamer aquella parte sensible, ocasionando que la espalda de Kagome se arqueara y gritara su nombre acompañado de un gemido. Continuo con esa tortuosa tarea mientras una mano descendía para palpar su glúteo y después tocar el punto débil de toda mujer, y al llegar a esa zona, empezó a percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo cuando ella dijo su nombre con una voz que lo hizo perder toda cordura.

-¡Inuyasha... ! - exclamó de una manera tan profunda y cautivante, que dejó embelesado al vampiro

_"Tu ritmo me enloquece_

_¿cómo lo haces?"_

En ese momento, se acercó peligrosamente al lóbulo de ella, lamiéndolo para oír como Kagome se retorcía de placer, sigiloso, bajo a su cuello, el cual añoraba morder, subió sus manos a los senos de la mujer para masajearla mientras besaba su cuello, Kagome sentía su cuerpo ardiendo, como si estuviera en fuego y sólo Inuyasha pudiera controlarlo y hacer de ella lo que quisiera, entonces abrazó fuertemente al vampiro de la espalda al tiempo que depositaba suaves besos en su hombro. Inuyasha soltó algunos sonidos roncos, pero al estar tan cerca de esa parte que lo tentaba a gritos, ya no pudo oponer resistencia, y fue cuando sus ojos comenzaron a teñirse de rojo y unas líneas púrpuras se mostraron en su rostro, volvió a lamer el terso cuello, preparándolo, entonces, abrió su boca para dejar ver unos filosos colmillos y finalmente, los enterró, succionando el elixir que lo mantiene vivo. Kagome en seguida se percató de lo que había hecho Inuyasha y liberó un pequeño grito, aunque, realmente, por la atmósfera en la que se encontraban, apenas sintió la mordida.

-Ah... ayg... Inuyasha - titubeó con voz débil, sin perder el tono de excitación

Bendito el momento, bendita esa sangre, la desea, ya no puede negarlo, desea a Kagome, succiona un poco más de su sangre y al sentirse satisfecho, deja el cuello de la mujer, despegando sus labios del cuello y logra ver como unos pequeños hilos de sangre resbalan y los lame, pues se dio la oportunidad; la humana sólo suspiraba por los esporádicos actos del vampiro: el cortejo, la osadía, el libido, el hambre, Kagome percibe como las manos de Inuyasha hábilmente desabotonan el pesquero que llevaba puesto, aventándolo a algún rincón de la habitación al tiempo que regresa a los labios de ella, devorándolos y sucumbiendo ante el dulzor de ellos.

-Ahora... - susurra entre besos - me perteneces - ratifica victorioso en voz baja

_"Marcada, eres mía_

_ni de un humano, ni de un dios_

_eres mía, de un vampiro"_

_"¿Pertenecerle?"_, _"¿suya?"_, pensaba Kagome, ¿podía ser posible? Ahora su vida estaba atada a la de un vampiro, ¿eso podría llamarse destino? La humana no podía concentrarse en nada, apenas y era consciente del ser sobrenatural que la marcaba con besos y lamía cualquier zona sensible de su cuerpo. Al terminar aquel tortuoso placer, Inuyasha endereza su cuerpo, hincándose para así coger a la fémina hacia él, sentándola en sus piernas.

_"Déjame ver más allá de los _

_horizontes que sintonizan el amor" _

-Inu... yasha... - murmura mordiéndose el labio inferior, el rubor en sus mejillas la delataba, no se atrevía a verlo a la cara

-Mírame - demanda en un tono seductor y ronco - mírame Kagome -

Lentamente acerca su rostro al de ella, colocándole una mano en la mejilla rosada, gira el perfil de la dama hacia él y cierra sus ojos al momento que pega su frente con la de ella, escuchando su respiración entrecortada, sus latidos acelerados y la tensión de los músculos, era extraño describir lo que sentía, pero juraba que no se comparaba con Kikyo, no, ese nombre ya dejo de existir en su léxico.

Al recuperar la lujuria y el calor, recuerda cuál es su labor, terminando por acostarse sobre la figura femenina, arrancándole suspiros mientras besa sus senos y desliza su boca hacia ese vientre oculto.

_"Quiero seguir y no_

_parar hasta conseguir_

_el cansancio"_

-Serás mía esta noche - asegura sonriente en voz baja - en una noche, sólo una -

Inuyasha se sentía mejor que un dios griego, no podía cohibirse, masajeaba los senos de la fémina mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ese lugar prohibido y delicioso. Kagome, nerviosa, intentaba cerrar sus piernas, pero unos dulces besos en sus muslos provocan que se abran y continuos gemidos escapan de su boca, no sabía ni tenía idea de lo que tramaba aquel vampiro enigmático. Entonces todo empieza a cobrar sentido cuando pega un grito que sintió como si su alma se separara de ella, Inuyasha estaba lamiendo su clítoris a través de la ropa interior, primero fue despacio y en cuestión de segundos le siguieron unos cuantos besos y succiones, la mujer se agarraba de las sábanas, enterrando sus uñas por la electricidad que corría en su interior, jadeos fogosos acompañados de retorcimientos, y no sabe como, pero sumió la cabeza del ojidorado en esa zona en señal de que no se detuviera, como si le rogara.

-¡Inuyasha! - grita enloquecida

El joven vampiro sonríe para si mismo al percatarse de lo que le pide la humana, por lo que abandona los senos y con sus manos coge la cadera femenina, para adentrarse más con su boca, para saborear más aquella fruta, por consiguiente, retira esa última prenda para dejar a su acompañante completamente desnuda. Kagome gime al ser apenas consciente de lo que hizo el vampiro y siente como Inuyasha se endereza de la cama, pues no se hace de esperar y se quita el pantalón junto con su bóxer y por fin, estar cuerpo a cuerpo, piel a piel con su hermosa Kagome.

La chica volteó a otro lado, pues a pesar de que estaba oscuro, la Luna aún desprendía rayos de luces y sabiendo que ahora era el vampiro quien también estaba desnudo, no quería ver "aquello", y al pensar en eso su rostro se enrojeció; apenas y podía respirar, era como si el aire que se encontrará en la habitación no fuera suficiente, el vampiro se acomodó sobre ella, entrelazando sus piernas con las de ella y volvió a besar salvajemente aquellos labios.

Kagome sentía algo entre sus piernas y como este rozaba sutilmente su feminidad, y por unos segundos, en unas milésimas de cordura, sintió miedo, sintió que no estaba lista para tal acto de unión, es cierto que esta enamorada de Inuyasha, pero, ¿por qué algo en su interior le dice que no es el momento?, si realmente lo amara, no dudaría y se entregaría completamente a él, entonces, ¿por qué? El ojidorado seguía resbalando sus manos por las curvas de la mujer al tiempo que su boca descendía al pecho femenino, aunque, notó que la mujer ya no se retorcía de placer, no gemía de locura y no correspondía los actos.

Confundido, para su labor y dirige su mirada hacia ella, quien ahora tenía el semblante serio y arrepentido. Eso no le gusto en lo absoluto al vampiro.

-¿Pasa algo? - interpela extrañado y todavía agitado, no podía entender a la Kagome que se le presentaba

-Es que... - dice nerviosa al tiempo busca enderezarse de la cama, el ojidorado al darse cuenta de esto, se levanta, dándole permiso a la joven de sentarse en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda - creo que... no estoy lista - confiesa para así erguirse y encontrar alguna prenda para cubrirse y, afortunadamente, halló su ropa interior

Imposible, Inuyasha no se lo tragaba, ¿en qué mundo una mujer le dice "no" al vampiro más famoso, salvaje y atractivo de Transilvania? No, no lo puede concebir, pero el joven intenta calmarse e intenta dialogar de la manera más sutil posible para así persuadir a la humana de que esta equivocada y que no le ocurrirá nada.

-¿Miedo? - pregunta parándose de la cama, tomando su bóxer y pantalón para así ponérselos, estaba demasiado perturbado y, hasta cierto punto, preocupado - ¿a qué le temes Kagome? -

No sabía qué hacer ni mucho qué decir, estaban a unos segundos de culminar aquel ritual, de llegar al paraíso, ¿y ella decide no continuar?, definitivamente algo andaba mal. Quiere acercarse a ella y preguntarle por qué el cambio de actitud, pero la mujer, torpemente, se dirige a su armario y saca de un cajón una playera oscura y se la pone, sin voltear a verlo.

-Inuyasha… - dice tímidamente, dudosa y al mismo tiempo certera – será mejor que te vayas – enuncia inquieta, abrazándose, quizá por miedo, miedo a cómo reaccionaría el vampiro

Un silencio inundó la habitación, sólo se oía un reloj marcando los segundos con el minutero, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, o bueno, al menos eso se tenía contemplado hasta que se oye como unas manos crujen y una voz ahora enojada y rasposa vocifera.

-¿¡Irme! – exclama exasperado el ojidorado, quien con una rapidez estaba justo detrás de la fémina - ¿¡realmente eso deseas! – cuestiona exigente, tomando de los hombros a la mujer y girarla hacia él, queriendo ver la expresión de su rostro, queriendo saber a fondo el por qué de su decisión

Kagome no quería verlo porque sabía, que en el momento en que sus ojos se toparan con aquella mirada ambarina, flaquearía completamente. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que enfrentar la realidad y ser firme en su posición. Y entonces, todo lo que predijo se cumplió, alzó la mirada y esos ojos dorados la perforaban, era como si sus fuerzas disminuyeran y su corazón se detuviera, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no, no se mostraría débil y haría hasta lo imposible para que el vampiro se fuera.

_"Puedes pedirme bajar el cielo,_

_puedes pedirme traerte la Luna_

_pero no me pidas olvidarte" _

-No lo haré – enuncia severamente, tratando de convencer a la humana de que esta cometiendo un gran y terrible error

-Vete – declara la mujer, soltándose del agarre del vampiro para así ir en dirección a la puerta de su cuarto y abrirla – por favor… – dice esto último suplicante, como si le hiciera daño la presencia del ojidorado

No lograba comprender, ¡simplemente era inaudito! Todo era perfecto, era como un sueño del cual jamás se hubiera despertado y la chica de ojos chocolate, por alguna extraña y cuestionable razón, ya no quiere nada de él, es como si… lo estuviera rechazando… a él.

-¿Crees que me i... – quiso demandarle un argumento justificable, sin embargo, la voz fuerte y casi quebrada lo interrumpe

-¡Quiero que te vayas Inuyasha! – exclama agobiada, cansada de tener que siempre darle explicaciones al vampiro, ya no quería pensar en nada, sólo… sólo quería estar sola, tal vez para meditar las cosas, no lo sabía… ya no sabía que pensar…

_"Esto me duele más a mí_

_que a ti, ¿no lo comprendes?"_

Fúrico e indignado, recoge su camisa del piso, dispuesto a salir de ese lugar, pero antes, gira su perfil para mirar a esa mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco, y por instinto, sin que ella pudiera percatarse, roba sus labios, dándole un beso desesperado y feroz, como si con ello pudiera transmitirle todos los sentimientos encontrados que se desencadenaban en su ser, y pareciera… que hizo efecto en ella, dejándola con la boca semi-abierta y los pómulos rojos de la excitación mezclada con vergüenza.

_"Cada día te conviertes_

_en una droga"_

Al ver la expresión en la cara de su acompañante, coge su mentón y acerca peligrosamente su rostro al de ella, como si fuera a advertirle de algo y que pronto se volverían a encontrar.

-Regresaré – asegura convincente, con un ligero tono de molestia - y terminaré lo que inicie - expresa decidido, fulminando con la mirada a esa mujer, quien se arrepentirá por haber cambiado de opinión.

La joven iba a decirle algo, quizá un "lo siento" o un "fue mi error", pero ya era demasiado tarde, el vampiro había recogido su camisa y ponérsela sin abotonársela para así abrir la ventana y salir volando de ahí.

Sin más que hacer, cierra la puerta de su cuarto y como si fuera un alma en pena, se avienta a su lecho a llorar, a relucir lágrimas amargas, contradictorias, tristes y frías. Se repetía infinidad de veces "estúpida", "idiota", apretaba su almohada de todo el coraje y desconsuelo que se esparcía en su interior, ¿qué pensaba al sacar a Inuyasha de su casa, de su cuarto, de su cama?, no quería ni siquiera plantearse una respuesta, si es que existía alguna, y mucho menos entenderla, acaso… ¿será porque él es un vampiro y ella una humana?, ¿el ser tan diferentes la hizo tomar esa decisión? Estaba abrumada, hecha polvo y ahora lo único que desea, por ahora, es descansar… sin antes susurrar...

_-_Inuyasha..._ – _y así… la humana cae en un profundo y poco agradable sueño

_"¿Tuvimos que ser especiales_

_para poder conocernos?" _

Voltea rápidamente hacia la casa de aquella mujer, la cual apenas podía divisar por la neblina de la noche, estaba casi seguro de que pudo escuchar como el mismo viento dijo su nombre, o… ¿habrá sido ella?, la verdad es que ya no quería divagar, estaba furioso, irritado e innegablemente aturdido, confundido, ¿por qué no lo acepto?, ¿qué le hizo tomar esa descabellada decisión?, ¿acaso fue su anterior comportamiento con ella?, no pudo haber sido eso, ¡incluso se había disculpado con ella!, entonces, ¿hacerlo precipitadamente?, o quizá… ¿el que sea inmortal?, ¿el que sea alguien de sangre fría?, ¿el que sea un animal sediento de sangre?, ¿el no ser un humano?

_"Quiero un espejo y soñar_

_que somos iguales" _

-Demonios – susurra entredientes, queriendo llegar rápido al castillo y olvidarse del mal momento

_"Mi ira no tiene solución,_

_vete arrepintiendo"_

Seguía su camino hacia el castillo, volando en un cielo gris. Una vez llegando, pudo alcanzar a ver a los guardias que siempre están en la entrada principal, fatigado, desciende como un espíritu al tiempo que oculta sus alas. Su semblante no era nada alegre y ni siquiera se veía con ganas de hablar con alguien.

_"Por ahora no quiero_

_presentarme con nadie"_

Alertas los vigilantes, logran ver como se aproxima el hijo menor del gran Inunotaisho, Inuyasha.

-Joven Taisho, su padre ha... - dice preocupado un guardia, cumpliendo con su labor

Realmente no quería conversar con nadie.

-No me molesten - contesta sin verlo, en un tono serio y seco, enojado, sólo quería descansar, sólo no pensar en ella, pero unos idiotas tenían que interponerse en su camino

-Pero jo... - menciona el otro compañero, queriendo calmar al vampiro

Pero todo se viene abajo cuando Inuyasha encierra las gargantas de cada uno de ellos con sus manos, asfixiándolos. Si había algo que detestara era que intentarán darle órdenes pues desde que tiene uso de razón, siempre se lo recuerda a su padre, pero nunca lo escucha, y ahora unos inútiles vampiros querían que él, el gran vampiro después de Inunotaisho, les hiciera caso. Vaya día.

_"Bastante me ha sido hoy_

_y pensar que pelearé con idiotas"_

-Les he dicho – amenaza, poco a poco apretándolos más – claramente – al tiempo que los levanta de manera que no puedan rozar el suelo - que no me molesten - responde iracundo, aventándolos a un lado cada uno, deshaciéndose de ellos, y así, entrar tranquilamente al castillo

_"Estorbos y más estorbos_

_¿cuando me dejarán en paz?"_

Los veladores escuchan las pisadas lejanas del vampiro y como cierra la puerta, azotándola. Apenas y podían levantarse, consiguiendo ayuda por parte de la pared para recargarse y tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, por unos instantes creyeron que no vivirían para contarlo.

-Tú tienes la culpa Ginta, su hijo es un malagradecido - reclama tallándose el cuello – pensé que iba a morir – asegura enderezándose lentamente

El otro guardia estaba igual o más espantado y acelerado que Ginta.

-No molestes Hakaku, todo por seguir las instrucciones del señor Taisho y mira cómo nos tratan – contesta molido, incorporándose con el apoyo de su lanza

Y sin percatarse ambos, una sombra aparece enfrente de ellos, paralizando por completo los cuerpos de los guardias al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Buenas noches señores - enuncia una voz ronca, profunda y muy reconocible

-Se... se... se... se... - tartamudea Hakaku, al borde del colapso – señor Inunotaisho - pronuncia el guardia titiritando y con las piernas temblorosas

Sin duda alguna era un vampiro majestuoso, imponía respeto y su presencia era sorprendente, es más que un requisito temerle a su persona.

-Señor, que… bu... bu... bu... bueno que ha llegado, su... su… su… hijo ya regresó – balbucea Ginta y con un miedo que lo embarga a tal grado de que Inunotaisho les haga algo por haber escuchado todo lo que dijeron él y Hakaku

-¿Inuyasha volvió? – pregunta con absoluta serenidad y un toque de escepticismo, viendo a los dos vigilantes, mientras ellos asentían repetidamente - muy bien señores, gracias por informarme – dice agradecido, dirigiéndose al par de cabezahuecas – y sigan con su labor muchachos –

Hakaku y Ginta aún no salían del trance de lo asustados que estaban, se miraron con pavor, ¿y si los había escuchado?, ¡diantres!, quizá estaba siendo benevolente y mañana los mandaría a matar y luego descuartizarlos, no, no podría, además eran muy jóvenes, bueno, al menos así se consideraban. Y con todo el valor que tenía uno de ellos, tragó saliva y antes de que Inunotaisho entrará al castillo…

-¿Señor? – le habla un Ginta inseguro

-¿Si? – pregunta en un tono misterioso - ¿sucede algo? – cuestiona intrigado, cruzándose de brazos y tomando una pose de superior

Era ahora o nunca.

-Que... queríamos saber si oyó lo que... –

Sin embargo, el joven vampiro no contaba con que su compañero, velozmente, le tapara la boca, evitando que dijera alguna estupidez y les costara la vida. Por lo que habla en su lugar

-¿Uh? -

-No es nada señor, sólo le queríamos hacer saber que estábamos preocupados al igual que usted por el joven Inuyasha – declara con una enorme sonrisa falsa, teniendo bajo su control a su amigo, quien tenía la cara azul

Inunotaisho se les quedaba viendo a esos vigilantes, pareciera como si no quisieran que él se enterara de algo en particular, aunque a decir verdad, esos dos siempre lo divertían.

-Ha… ka… ku - farfulla Ginta a punto desmayarse, pero antes de que ocurriera eso, le muerde la mano a su compañero, provocando que lo suelte y se aleje de él

-¡Ah, eres un idiota! – grita molesto, sobándose los dedos

-Tú… lo eres… por querer… - dice con dificultad y paulatinamente, inhalando enormes cantidades de oxígeno - que no le diga al – y levanta la mirada para encontrarse con un vampiro frunciendo el ceño, viéndolo fijamente - ¡señor Taisho, ¿ya le dijimos que el joven Inuyasha regresó, verdad? – expresa Ginta muy jovial, tratando de disfrazar su pánico

Inunotaisho suspira y camina entre los dos, abriendo la puerta principal, sin verlos.

-Son un problema ustedes, que no se vuelva a repetir esta tontería, ¿de acuerdo? – exige con una voz imponente

-¡Sí señor! – exclaman los dos al en que el gran vampiro cierra la puerta, realmente se salvaron

-Estuvo cerca - aseguran al unísono, y una vez calmados, vuelven a su posición de vigilantes

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquel vampiro, atractivo y formidable, se adentra en su casa, dando pasos silenciosos, rodeándose de las maravillas de su hogar. El castillo era algo inigualable, en el techo había un enorme candelabro, al fondo unas escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones, en el centro se encontraba una mesa con flores y en las paredes se podían admirar cuadros extravagantes y exóticos.

_"Ambientes relajados_

_son los que acostumbro"_

Algunos eran de unas playas, otros de verdes bosques con cascadas, sin embargo, había uno en particular que llamaba la atención de quien se le pusiera enfrente. La pintura era de una mujer, quien estaba sentada con un kimono azul rey con detalles de oro y blanco en forma de lirios, el cabello suelto con unos pocos rizos haciéndola ver joven y atrás de ella, unos jarrones de la antigua China. Su mirada de ojos azules se veía alegre, pero sobre todo, enamorada, sus labios pintados con un rojo carmesí trazando una cálida sonrisa, una que podría llenar un corazón, que podría sanar cualquiera herida.

_"La belleza tiene su_

_nombre y es el tuyo"_

Parecía una deidad, lucía tan pura, realmente ese cuadro opacaba a los demás, y no sólo por la persona, sino por el valor que se le tenía, ya que así como al admirarse su alma se sentía plena, también lo invadía una tristeza y nostalgia infinita.

_"Maldito el amor,_

_enfermedad fresca_

_y latidos de calor"_

-Izayoi... - murmura cortante, viéndola directamente a los ojos, como si estuviera viva y lo pudiera oír, percibir el tono en esa voz que revelaba un dolor, un sufrimiento que sólo ella conocía

-Padre – dice un ojidorado solemne

Imposible, acaso, ¿no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su hijo?, ¿tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos?

-Inuyasha, al fin te dignaste a aparecer - enuncia cambiando el timbre de su lexía a uno reservado - ¿donde te habías metido hijo? – interpela desafiante, girando su perfil hacia el joven de cabellera plateada, quien tenía la mirada perdida

-No estoy de humor para pelear contigo – manifiesta indiferente, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, manteniendo un semblante reservado

-Nadie dijo que íbamos a tener una disputa – asevera Inunotaisho, observando con atención los gestos de Inuyasha cuando dijera lo siguiente - Kikyo preguntó por ti –

Se pudo imaginar cualquier cosa proveniente de su hijo, menos lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Era de esperarse – menciona en un tono frío, insensible, insulso, como si no importara nada relacionado con aquella vampiro; e involuntariamente, se acerca al cuadro de la mujer

-Hijo, te he notado muy distante – expresa un poco preocupado, aproximándose a Inuyasha y así averiguar qué le sucedía, pero al estar tan cerca, logra detectar un olor dulce poco común en él, intuyendo a lo mejor el por qué de su actitud y revelar lo que oculta, colocando su mano en el hombro del joven vampiro – has estado con una humana, ¿no es cierto? – pregunta perspicaz

El ojidorado bajó la mirada y volvió a posar sus ojos en la fémina de kimono singular, ignorando cualquier queja de su padre.

-Eso no te incumbe – señala hostilmente, quitando la mano de su padre

Inunotaisho tenía que actuar, no podía perder ante el vampiro joven, no sentiría pena por lo que sea que este pasando Inuyasha.

-A mi no me engañas, sabes que no podemos fraternizar con ellos, no son nuestros amigos – recalca certero, queriendo convencer a su hijo de que lo que esta haciendo no es lo correcto - son presas, son alimento, no sirven para nada más –

Estaba harto de escuchar siempre el mismo argumento de su padre, hastiado, y no quería rebasar su límite, pero pareciera que quiere enfrentarlo. Muy mal día para hacerlo.

-Lo dice alguien que se enamoró de una humana - dice despectivamente, queriendo callar al imponente vampiro

_"Son mentiras tuyas que_

_cubren a la verdad,_

_déjame ser y vivir mi realidad"_

Inunotaisho se quedó mudo, no sabía qué responderle porque muy en el fondo sabe que su hijo tiene razón, pero, tenía que contestarle, no podía quedarse callado; raspó su garganta y habló.

-Inuyasha, tu madre fue... – titubea, se le acababan las ideas, se sentía acorralada en su propia trampa

-Ella fue todo para ti – lo interrumpe sin siquiera verle la cara – o que, ¿vas a decir que ella fue simplemente una presa? – interpela retador, como si estuviera poniendo a prueba a su propio padre y qué clase de respuesta le daría

Cada vez Inunotaisho no tenía escapatoria, a decir verdad, ya no puede jugarle chueco a su hijo.

-Izayoi siempre será la mujer de mi vida Inuyasha - afirma sereno – y eso nunca va a cambiar – confirma nuevamente, volteando hacia el cuadro – pero tampoco significa que tú y tu hermano deban de seguir el mismo camino que yo – aclara sublime y a la vez como si tuviera miedo a que les pasara algo a sus hijos, atenuando la mirada

-¡Eso no lo decides tú! – exclama apesadumbrado, girando su perfil hacia su padre, ¿por qué tiene que meterse en lo que no le importa?, él ya puede decidir con quién quiere estar y sobre todo, a quién quiere amar – yo… quiero -

Y en descuido por parte de él y un arranque por parte de Inunotaisho, este lo envuelve en sus abrazos, un fuerte y reprimido abrazo a su hijo.

-Inuyasha – masculla – no tienes idea del sufrimiento que viví al perder a tu madre – confiesa afligido, estrechando más al vampiro

-Padre – murmura atónito el ojidorado ante lo que el gran Inunotaisho le revelaba, un secreto hundido en el fondo de su corazón

-Y no quiero eso para ti y Sesshomaru – enuncia con pesadez, las palabras eran difíciles, pero es lo mejor - por eso debemos estar con nuestros semejantes inuyasha – dice y a su vez afloja el abrazo, mientras su hijo se ve un poco perturbado, demasiadas emociones en una noche no es nada grato - ve con Kikyo, seguramente esta en tus aposentos -

_"Hay amores que están_

_prohibidos, hay amores_

_que están permitidos"_

Diciendo esto último, se va sigilosamente de la sala, dejando a un vampiro completamente desconcertado, lo único que pudo atinar a pronunciar fue…

-Kikyo... qué ha sido de ti - se pregunta con voz taciturna

Había pasado ya alrededor de una semana sin haberla visto, sin gozar esas noches sin freno, sin escuchar su nombre repetido varias veces… le es tan extraño regresar a ella, como si fuera una desconocida. No le queda remedio, no hay opciones, sólo busca las escaleras y sube torpemente para encontrar su cuarto y abrir la puerta.

_"Aún están tus huellas_

_aún están tus labios"_

Todo estaba en su lugar, una luz tenue iluminaba la cama, camina con pasos lentos y mudos hacia la cama y ahí estaba, dormida, o eso parecía. Se detiene unos segundos para mirarla, rememorando esos ojos cafés, vislumbrando su fino y blanco rostro, ¿acaso había olvidado todo lo que conformaba a Kikyo?, baja la mirada y se topa con la ropa que lleva puesta, un provocativo vestido gris para dormir con encajes en el pecho, era una de sus tantas cortas pijamas que lo volvían loco. Para ser honestos, no le pedía nada a la humana, entonces, ¿todo lo vivido con Kagome se iría a la basura sólo porque lo rechazó?, a comparación de Kikyo, ella nunca, jamás le haría semejante tontería.

_"Ella no es como tú,_

_pero es igual que yo"_

Con cuidado, se acuesta a lado de la vampiro y al estar tan cerca de ella no podía negarlo, su belleza era incontestable y, si no fuera un idiota, pensaría que no esta dormida.

_"Hagamos lo que_

_todo el mundo hace_

_a nuestras espaldas"_

No le quitaba los ojos de encima, y de repente, Kikyo comenzó a moverse, seguramente ya se había percatado de su presencia, después de todo puede oler y sentir a quien sea. Sin más que apresurar, la fémina entreabre seductoramente esos traviesos ojos.

-Estas aquí – enuncia sonriente, con una mirada que podía derretir a cualquier hombre

-Por ti – expresa en un tono que sólo ella conoce y que sabe lo que significa

Sin pensarlo, el ojidorado toma posesión de sus labios, loca y ferozmente, como si quisiera saciarse de algo, y como si le leyera el pensamiento, Kikyo se coloca encima de él, ahondando el beso al tiempo que sus manos se aventuran en el pecho y abdomen masculino que conocen a la perfección y retirarle esa estorbosa camisa. Inuyasha no resistía, ansiaba hacerla suya, tenerla a su merced y que gritara su nombre como lo hacía en noches anteriores, y en un sagaz movimiento, destroza aquella pijama, dejando al aire sus senos y su ropa interior. Alcanza a escuchar como su acompañante ríe lujuriosa ante su acción, pero en el momento en que comienza a saborear ese pecho femenino, la mujer arquea su cuerpo, siendo esto una señal para que continúe con su tarea, lamiendo cada rincón del mismo.

Los gemidos hacían eco en las paredes y las respiraciones entrecortadas eran sofocantes. La vampiro se acomoda a la altura del ojidorado, pudiendo así besar su cuello y dar pequeñas mordidas, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Inuyasha se tensa y se contrae, baja un poco más para lamer su abdomen y llegar hasta un lugar prometedor, con sus garras, rompe completamente el pantalón junto con el bóxer, dejando a la vista el miembro del vampiro.

-Kikyo… - murmura excitado

La mujer sonríe para si misma, primero lo masajea y oír los jadeos de Inuyasha, una vez que lo siente duro, lo introduce en su boca, paulatina y después rápidamente. El joven de cabellera plateada no podía parar de gemir, era demasiado buena Kikyo cuando se trataba de dar placer, creyó venirse pero ella se detuvo a tiempo para regresar a los labios de su amante, quien ahora la sentaba sobre él de espaldas.

El ojidorado empezó a besar desesperado el cuello de ella mientras sus manos acariciaban sus senos, pudiendo apreciar los suspiros que escapaban de su boca, entonces, se dejó llevar, sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y así, dar paso a sus filosos colmillos, enterrándolos y tomar su sangre.

-Eres rica – dice en un tono pervertido, lamiendo la sangre que quedaba en sus colmillos

Kikyo ríe lascivamente, elevando sus brazos y luego posarlos en la cabeza del vampiro, obligándolo a besarla al tiempo que intercambiaban sus lenguas.

_"Quiero ser tu portador_

_de oscuros deseos"_

Inuyasha desciende sus manos a esa incómoda ropa interior y se la arranca, lanzando la fémina un grito ahogado, ahora podían ser uno solo, como en los viejos tiempos.

_"La tarea es más fácil_

_cuando tú cooperas"_

Así como están, Kikyo se levanta un poco para así dar paso al miembro de su acompañante y unirse; el ritmo era pausado, sus caderas chocaban y el sudor escurría por ambos cuerpos hasta que la intensidad era más fuerte, más rápida y los gemidos más sonoros. Inuyasha hábilmente gira a la mujer quedando cara a cara, pudiendo ver su expresión de placer cada vez que se introducía en ella más y más.

-Inuyasha – menciona su nombre al tiempo que gime incontroladamente

-Kikyo... – murmura extasiado, acostándose sobre ella, resbalando sus manos constantemente en aquel cuerpo escultural

-Te extrañé... mi Inuyasha – declara con voz pícara, lamiendo el lóbulo de su vampiro

_"Úsame para bien,_

_así como para mal"_

Ambos nombres se repetían y el deleite no culminaba, Inuyasha penetraba fuertemente a Kikyo, queriendo llegar al clímax seguidamente a la cumbre del orgasmo. Sus movimientos eran impetuosos y acelerados, por ende, el placer se empezaba a hacer presente entre ellos, quienes juntaban sus labios combinando sus lenguas.

_"Quiero ser la esencia_

_que mantenga el amor vivo"_

Sin dejar que salga de su cavidad, la mujer de cabello negro se posa sobre él, siendo ella ahora la que marcaba el compás en el acto, el ojidorado la tomó de los glúteos para empujarla y adentrarse en ella, sintiendo lo estrecho de ese lugar. Kikyo no dejaba de moverse dentro de él, quien parecía que pronto se vendría a su punto máximo.

_"__Sigue despertándome_

_no quiero rendirme"_

La lujuria inundaba sus cuerpos y una adrenalina se descargaba en ellos, hasta que finalmente llegaron juntos al punto, a ese paraíso, viniéndose y cayendo rendidos, jadeantes y conmocionados por el rito carnal, Inuyasha retira su miembro y jala la sábana para cubrir la desnudez de ambos. Su mirada ambarina se desvía hacia la vampiro que buscaba dormir en su pecho, perdiéndose en un largo sueño.

El joven se sentía… abatido… incluso como si se retracta de lo que hizo con Kikyo, la pregunta es, ¿por qué accedió?, ¿por despecho?, ¿por los encantos?, ¿para sentirse satisfecho?

_"Debemos estar con nuestros semejantes"_, esas palabras se reproducían constantemente en su mente, ¿qué le impedía estar con ella?, nada, su padre sería mucho más feliz si permanece con Kikyo, pero una imagen se proyecta: una figura delicada, de tez ocre, ojos chocolate, cabello ondulante y una sonrisa capaz de conquistar cualquier corazón, la humana que lo atormentaba día y noche.

-Kagome… - susurra apenas en un silbido que ni él mismo se pudo oír

¿Por qué la tuvo que conocer?, quizá el diablo había hecho un pacto con su padre y así incitar un debate en su interior, bueno, qué podría saber él acerca de afectividad humana, ¿amistad, confianza?, ¿amor?, aguarden, ¿amor?, acaso… ¿sentía algo especial por ella, por Kagome?

_"Quiero gritar que mi corazón_

_ya tiene un nuevo amor"_

Era tan complicado formarse un congruente pensamiento, no obstante, a partir de ahora, se propondría no depender más de su padre, pues él puede hacer y deshacer a su antojo; es más, cuando pudo hacer suya a la fémina de cabello azabache y ella le pidió que no lo hiciera, ¿por qué cedió?, ¿por querer ser aceptado?, ¿por miedo a perderla?

Antes de que su madre dejara este mundo, ella le había enseñado que las mujeres son muy difíciles de complacer, sobretodo si es alguien por quien tienes sentimientos… aguarden, ¿sentimientos?, entonces, ¿realmente sentía algo por ella?, ¿puede ser eso siquiera concebible?

Desconcertado y apenas lúcido de lo que esta a punto de descubrir, prefiere continuar con el dilema más tarde, ya que la situación en la que se encuentra no es la adecuada. Y aunque sus párpados añoraban cerrarse, su mente se mantenía despierta mencionando el nombre de alguien que no es igual a él, una humana, una mortal.

_"Imbécil sería si no_

_conservo tus delicias._

_Prepárate mujer"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**¡Hola chicas! Como les mencioné en el avance de "Alguien Especial", se que quieren pegarme y demás, pero quité muchas cosas de este capítulo que no me gustaron, algunas las cambié y otras, desde mi perspectiva, considero que las mejoré. Para las que ya lo leyeron, se darán cuenta en seguida de ello, y para las que no, pues ojalá y les guste :$**

**Espero y les agrade como quedó el capítulo y saben que son bien recibidas las críticas constructivas. Adelante.**

**Les mando muchos saludos y muy pronto estará el quinto episodio.**

**Abrazos.**

**St_Jonas**


	5. Actitud tonta, un nuevo rival

El Sol, brillante y radiante apenas y podía asomarse entre las cortinas de la ventana de unos amantes, e Inuyasha al sentir esos rayos de luz, pesadamente abre los ojos, sintiendo la suavidad de su cama, o al menos eso cree, levanta un poco el rostro y se topa con una Kikyo desnuda debajo suyo, profundamente dormida, _"¿qué ocurrió?"_, se preguntaba desorientado, pero enseguida se le vinieron a la cabeza imágenes de la noche en que fue cómplice ayer.

_"No es pecado, _

_pero tampoco es aprobado"_

-Maldita sea... - murmura con un timbre bastante frustrado, haciéndose a un lado de la cama y sentarse al borde de la misma

A estas alturas del partido, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si despertaba a esa vampiro, se sentía como un patán, un desdichado, ¿por qué le hizo eso a Kagome?, aunque la humana no es nada suyo, bueno, estaba a punto de serlo, sin embargo, él desea estar con ella y su padre llegara a hacer lo imposible para que no estén juntos, pero él no lo permitiría, se encargaría de que su padre no arruinara ese sentimiento especial que esta naciendo en su corazón y sólo por y para Kagome, algo que jamás había sentido en su vida como inmortal, ¿estará empezando a sentir y pensar como los humanos?

_"Dejaré que mis_

_instintos me guíen_

_creyendo hacer lo correcto"_

Al diablo con la edad (a pesar de que le lleva más de cien años), al diablo las reglas de Inunotaisho (de quien ya estaba más que harto), al diablo las diferencias (si ella era la mujer con la que anhela pasar el resto de su vida, así lo hará), al diablo todo (incluyendo a Kikyo). Por primera vez, se sentía pleno, decidido, queriendo desaparecer del castillo y huir con esa fémina que cada vez que la ve, un huracán azota su corazón, su sed se vuelve insaciable y las ganas de no querer soltarla de sus brazos se ha vuelto un capricho agradable.

_"Una vez verte, una vez tocarte_

_una vez besarte, una vez amarte_

_mi vida no piensa abandonarte" _

No podía negar que Kikyo quizá aún tenía un lugar en su mundo, pues no puede enterrar como si nada a la primer vampiro que confió ciegamente en él, le entregó y ofreció todo lo que tenía e inclusive más allá de ello, algo que en mucho tiempo no había encontrado en otras. Pero ya tomó una decisión, creía en sí mismo y que era posible una nueva vida, no solo, sino con ella, con Kagome.

_"Desterrado será ese _

_presentimiento que me _

_acorrala de ti" _

Extasiado por lo que se había propuesto, se endereza y toma paso hacia su armario para vestirse, se pone una playera blanca sin mangas por debajo y encima de esta una camisa color rojo quemado de manga corta, dejándose esta última con los botones abiertos, luciendo juvenil, sexy y sobretodo, atrayente; unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color. Por lo regular, al vampiro, desde que tiene uso de razón, siempre le ha gustado usar ropa casual y formal, jamás le han agradado los jeans y esas playeras rayadas de dibujos raros que usaban los adolescentes de vez en cuando.

Una vez listo, planea irse de su habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, se encamina nuevamente a la cama donde había dejado a una vampiro, y con la sábana, la tapa, cubriendo su desnudez y hecho esto, se retira silenciosamente.

_"No más de ti, por fin_

_no tengo más cadenas"_

Baja las escaleras velozmente, pero se detiene en el pasillo, pues podía escuchar unos sonidos por la cocina, y de repente, su garganta comenzó a arderle y sus colmillos se alargaron, dándole a entender que no saldría del castillo sin tomar un sorbo de su elixir favorito. Sin más que hacer, entra al comedor y ve a Inunotaisho leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días Inuyasha - enuncia sereno al tiempo que cambia de hoja, viendo de reojo como su hijo va en dirección a la cocina - ¿que no vas a desayunar con tu padre? -

-Es una broma, ¿verdad? - expresa el ojidorado burlón, girándose hacia él y recargándose en el marco de la puerta

Inunotaisho al verlo, simplemente suspira, ese muchacho un día recibiría una gran paliza.

-¿Te parece que estoy jugando? - cuestiona serio, quitándose elegantemente sus lentes

-No, para nada - asegura solemne y con un tono divertido el vampiro, dándole la espalda y, ahora sí, entrar a donde quería ir desde un principio - con permiso padre -

Probablemente se le había zafado un tornillo al viejo, ¿qué puede desayunar un vampiro?, ¿frutas?, ¿carne?, _"y decía que Sesshomaru era extraño"_, pensó, ahora ya eran dos. Es decir, son seres superiores, sólo viven de y para la sangre, no era de todos los días asar la sangre y darle forma de bistec o hacerse un licuado. Fatigado, caminó hacia el refrigerador donde habían litros de ese líquido rojo, tomó uno y se lo empinó sin dejar ni una sola gota. Satisfecho, salía por el comedor pasando nuevamente cerca de Inunotaisho.

-Que tengas un buen día... - menciona su padre en broma, queriendo recordarle a ese necio que él es su padre y debe de saludarlo siempre, educación ante todo

-Perdón, ¿dijiste algo? - pregunta indiferente, pues realmente no prestó atención en lo que sea que haya dicho el gran vampiro

-Nada... sólo vete - manifiesta defraudado por la actitud de su hijo, creyendo que algún día podría mejorar ese aspecto, y cuando vino a darse cuenta, ya se había ido

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Perezosa, rendida y nostálgica, la joven de cabellos azabache se levanta de su lecho, primero estirando sus brazos seguido de un gran bostezo. Con gran esfuerzo, talla sus ojos y con trabajo y podía distinguir unos cuantos números del reloj, ¿será temprano o tarde?

_"Perdida y sola acabe_

_por querer evitarte,_

_¿qué hice mal?"_

En un vaivén de sus pensamientos, somnolienta, recordó de golpe el rostro de un vampiro amenazante, pero al mismo tiempo seductor y comprometido, sonando como un eco aquellas palabras: _"terminaré lo que inicié"; _aturdida, sacude su cabeza, rascándose y queriendo olvidar por unos segundos esa frase que le erizó el corazón. Cansada, por fin se endereza y termina por llevarse la sorpresa del día. De acuerdo a las manecillas del reloj, eran las 10:00 am, perfecto, por andar como una idiota imaginándose al ojidorado sólo tenía menos de media hora para desayunar, bañarse y vestirse, ya que la floreria abre a las 10:30 am, aunado a esto, tenía que limpiar un poco y regar las flores.

-Muy bien - dice de mala gana - lo que me faltaba - susurra atareada, irguiéndose y salir de su habitación

_"Mi cabeza ya no piensa_

_en nada por tu culpa"_

Aún en pijama, se dirige a la cocina, revisa la alacena y saca un pan dulce, llevándose un pedazo de este a la boca mientras abre unos cajones, tomar un vaso, abrir el refrigerador, coger la leche y servirse. Después de acabar con su "delicioso" desayuno, literal, corre hacia el baño para ducharse lo más rápido que pudiera y una vez lista, se encamina a su armario y calzar un vestido strapple amarillo que le llegaba a las rodillas adornado con olanes; peina de manera improvisada su cabello mojado, destapa su perfume para ponerse en el cuello y las muñecas. Contenta al creer que esta lista, opta por darse un ultimo vistazo al espejo, pero queda paralizada al notar una marca de colmillos en su piel.

La pequeña alegría que había podido tener en el día había desaparecido al rememorar al vampiro de ojos dorados, fulminante y encantador; tenía que volver a la realidad, ayer pudo haber sido el peor error de su vida, bien o mal, ahora debía enfrentar las consecuencias.

_"Tu rastro ni puede disimular _

_lo que nos sucedió"_

-Cómo haré para que no se vea... - enuncia preocupada, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos los orificios cicatrizados y al final, aplaude para sí misma como si hubiera pensado en algo genial - ya se -

A un costado de su alhajero se encontraba un polvo que anteriormente había comprado en una boutique, el cual ayudaba a cubrir cualquier mancha o imperfección que se mostrara en el cuerpo. Aliviada, toma el cosmético y con el cojín bañado en maquillaje, presiona suavemente sobre estos y listo, como si aquella mordida nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Sonriente otra vez, voltea a ver el reloj para pegar el grito de su vida.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡no puede ser, ya son las 10:30! - exclama abrumada, llevándose las manos a la cabeza - ¡ya es tarde! - ratifica vociferando, saliendo de su habitación

Rauda, se encamina a la florería, cerrando la puerta principal que lleva a su casa, se pone el mandil que llevaba el nombre de la misma, riega un poco la gama de flores y cambia el letrero de "cerrado" a "abierto". En ese momento, la gente empezaba a llegar, comprando lirios, bugambilias o claveles, algunos no llevaban nada y otros sólo se asomaban a ver qué había en aquel lugar perfumado. No había realmente mucho trabajo, y los pocos individuos que atendió se estaban yendo, fue entonces cuando escuchó sonar el teléfono del local, ¿quién podría llamar tan temprano? _"Quién será"_, pensó la humana.

-¿Bueno? - contesta extrañada, sin perder de vista cualquier cliente que pudiera aparecerse

Se alcanzaba a percibir como al otro lado de la línea a una persona le costaba hablar o siquiera respirar, hasta que suspiró y la chica al adivinar de quien se trataba, el mundo se congeló.

-Hija, ¿eres tú? - pregunta temerosa y al mismo tiempo certera esa voz familiar

_"Otra vez, la voz_

_de la consciencia_

_regresa a mis sueños"_

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué le hablaba?, después de varios años...

-Papá... - dice intentado tranquilizarse, conteniendo el llanto - hola, ¿se te ofrece algo? - interpela curiosa, fingiendo preocupación pues había pasado mucho de su última llamada

-Sí - afirma solemne - verás, un joven de nombre Kouga Moujimo llegará hoy en la tarde - platica como si esos años en los que no se atrevió a marcarle a su hija no hubieran pasado - estará por tres meses en Transylvania para cuidarte y ver que estés bien - menciona con un tono de orden

La chica de ojos chocolates no soportaba el que su padre aún sintiera cierto derecho sobre ella, es verdad que una vez al mes le manda dinero para sus gastos, pero de qué sirve cuando ni siquiera va a visitarla o enviarle una carta para decirle cómo ha estado y que si todo esta bien, preguntando por ella, ¿y ahora le dice que un tipo cualquiera la estará vigilando? El día no puede resultar mejor.

-Puedo cuidarme sola - responde seria, casi molesta, apretando el cable del teléfono

El señor Higurashi, queriendo apaciguar la tormenta que se desataba en su ser, trató de calmarse, ya que, verdaderamente, le daba una tristeza no estar con su hija.

-Kagome... - murmura melancólico - él es un socio mío e irá de mi parte, es de suma confianza - enuncia queriendo animar a su hija y de cierta manera, disuadir su posible enojo - así puedes platicar con él de la florería o enseñarle la ciudad - asegura manteniendo el ánimo

-Y... ¿por qué no vienes con él? - cuestiona cortante, con voz asfixiada

_"Maldito tú, aún_

_eres parte_ _de mi"_

Quería decirle que sí, quería dejar todo por ella, por su querida Kagome, sin embargo, no podía, su trabajo le demandaba quedarse en donde debía, y tuvo que apretar su corazón para volver a hablar.

-Lo siento mucho hija - dice acongojado, respirando paulatinamente

-El trabajo, ¿verdad? -

A quién quería engañar, bien sabe su hija quién y cómo es él, sin duda alguna era una Higurashi. Buscando relajarse, toma una bocanada de aire y comienza a conversar amenamente con ella.

-Unos empresarios de Shanghai están interesados en la empresa "Shikon no Tama" en la cual estoy ejerciendo como representante legal de Tokio en EEUU - informa atareado - sabes que no puedo arriesgarme - declara decidido, dando por ultimátum lo siguiente, pues pronto tendría que colgar - Moujimo llegará a la estación de trenes en la sala A3 a las 17:00 p.m - comunica tranquilo - por favor, búscalo - expresa en un tono plácido, agradecido por la condescendencia de su adorada niña

Kagome, sumisa y amable, accede a la petición de su papá, pensando que tal vez cediendo a esto, pudiera arreglar esa relación distanciada que tiene con su progenitor.

-Descuida - le hace saber alegremente - confía en mí -

-Gracias hija - gratifica aliviado - sabía que comprenderías - manifiesta jocoso, ansioso, emocionado por la cooperación de ella - Kouga traerá consigo un cartel que tendrá escrito tu nombre - contesta feliz

-De acuerdo papá - enuncia concordando con él - cuídate - le desea, despidiéndolo

-Hasta pronto Kagome - menciona solemne, dando por terminada la llamada

Ambos cuelgan aludiendo que ya no había nada más que hablar, aunque sus corazones demandaran no callar sus sentimientos, optaron por hacer lo contrario. El gran astro amarillo destellaba su luz incandescente y fuerte por todos lados, sintiendo la tibieza de sus rayos, _"sería buena idea ir a la playa"_, pensó Kagome, y claro que lo haría pues tiene tiempo que no se divierte, si todos lo hacen, ¿por qué ella no?

_"Hacia tanto que el Sol_

_no se ponía de mi lado"_

El cielo azul y omnipotente era testigo de aquel vampiro que flotaba sobre los algodones, quien desesperado buscaba a la humana que lo cegó de su mundo. Al dar con su esencia, bajó sin que nadie se diera cuenta, caminando por las calles como si nada y como cualquier ente promedio, y la ve de lejos, a ella oliendo unas cuantas rosas.Y sin que se percatara de su presencia, entró sigiloso a la florería.

_"Ya no podré contenerme,_

_¿por qué?"_

-Buenos días - dice amablemente con un timbre seductor y jocoso al mismo tiempo, recargándose en el borde de la puerta

Temblando y dudosa por pensar que sus oídos la ponían a prueba, gira su cuerpo para verificar si realmente no se esta engañando a sí misma, sin embargo, quedó atónita al averiguarlo, encontrándose con un Inuyasha sumamente atractivo y embelesador, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan bien parecido?, se sentía atrapada por estar metida en un dilema tan grande, pero también tiene una excelente suerte por haber conocido a alguien como él, después de todo, no todos los días te topas con un vampiro de ensueño _"¿Qué me sucede?"_, pensó confundida; es como aquello que deseas pero no lo puedes conseguir.

_"Fragmentos de mi_

_se han desprendido,_

_uniéndose a ti" _

-Bu... bu... buenas - tartamudea estúpidamente, sintiéndose ridícula e infantil

_"Cielos, luce espectacular"_, meditó fascinado, ese vestido en definitiva le asentaba a su figura curvosa, de hecho, cualquier cosa que ella se ponga lucirá perfecta, de sólo pensarlo, el ojidorado comenzaba tragar saliva y controlar sus instintos. Kagome es como un ángel, ni él mismo podía creer que pensara eso de aquella hermosa mujer, ¡diablos!, _"¿tan fácil me puedo enamorar?"_, reflexionó intrigado y divertido.

_"Ironía se convertirá_

_en mi nombre"_

Ambos perdidos en la mirada de uno, no habían percibido que una persona los observaba con tranquilidad hasta que optó por hablar.

-Pero si es el muchacho de la otra vez... ¿qué te trae por aquí? - cuestiona una señora de estatura baja, con algunas canas y arrugas notorias en la cara, adentrándose al local y posarse enfrente de unos estantes de magnolias, viendo de reojo al joven de cabellos plateados

-¡Feh!... sólo... vine de paso - contesta arrogante con un aire de grandeza, cruzándose de brazos sin quitarle la vista de encima a la anciana

-Con que de paso - repite la veterana poco convencida, dándole la espalda a Inuyasha, pero antes, coge unas cuantas flores blancas y moradas y entonces se gira hacia él para verlo de lejos - ¿estas seguro de eso? - pregunta curiosa con una sonrisa de lado

_"Ocultar no es la _

_mejor respuesta"_

La chica no sabía que decir, era una situación cómica pero a la vez incómoda, ¿acaso la señora sabía que tramaba aquel vampiro?, ante esa nueva interrogante no pudo evitar soltar una risita que llamó la atención de los dos individuos presentes.

-Por... por supuesto que sí, ¿qué insinúa? - interpela nervioso y retador, irguiéndose de la puerta y dirigirse justo hacia donde estaba la vieja

-Solo decía... - asegura inspeccionando con la mirada a Inuyasha para después soltar un suspiro - estos jóvenes de hoy - afirma cerrando sus ojos, como si estuviera decepcionada

-Pero qué demo -

-Bueno... ¿y quién me va a atender? - cuestiona bromista, interrumpiendo al ojidorado y poniéndose justo en medio de la humana y el vampiro

-Yo - dicen al unísono, sonrojándose los dos; el chico de cabello plateado sólo desvía su vista hacia el suelo mientras que la fémina entrelaza sus manos tímidamente

-Uno a la vez niños... uno a la vez - aclara sonriente y con un aire de superioridad sobre ellos al ver sus reacciones respectivamente

La joven ya no resistía las carcajadas que llevaba por un buen rato reteniendo en su garganta, así que lo sacó todo, uniéndose a ella la anciana, mientras que Inuyasha sólo se bufaba de ellas, como si se estuviera quejando pero al mismo tiempo como si se divirtiera. Y sin más preámbulos, se acercó a la señora.

-¿En que le puedo ayudar señora... - dice interesada la mujer, queriendo adivinar el nombre de la señora

-Kaede - revela contenta, pues algo en su interior le garantizaba que esa muchacha era de buena fe, y como andaba de buen humor, no dejaba de hacer bromas - no lo gastes mi niña - exige amenamente

-Claro que no señora Kaede - sostiene tiernamente al tiempo que le regala una sonrisa

Una vez resuelto el dilema de quién atendería a la veterana, la anciana Kaede escogió al final una combinación extravagante entre tulipanes y magnolias, las dos de colores cálidos como amarillo y un suave blanco, hasta eso, no tenía tan malos gustos. Al terminar, le dio el dinero a Kagome, y ella esperaba que le diera las flores para ponerle un forro y decorar un poco, pero dijo que así estaba bien, solamente que le cortara los tallos, y así lo hizo, complaciendo a la vieja. Sin más que hacer, la señora hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de despedida hacia la muchacha, saliendo del lugar.

-Muchas gracias jovencita, volveré pronto - manifiesta gustosa, alejándose de la joven y acercándose a la salida

-Aquí la esperaré - responde despidiéndola con una amable sonrisa - cuídese -

La anciana Kaede ya estaba del lado de la banqueta, yendo a su próximo destino, pero antes voltea para mirar a través del cristal al joven de ojos dorados que se acercaba peligrosa y seductivamente a la humana, quien llena de pudor intentaba mantener su distancia. Poco sorprendida por las actitudes de ese chico, alcanza a murmurar.

-Pórtate bien Inuyasha - susurra débilmente para oídos humanos, pero sonando fuerte en los de un vampiro

Aquel muchacho, perturbado, escucha perfectamente como alguien lo esta llamando, o inclusive regañando, y a pesar de que tardó en reaccionar, giró veloz su perfil y darse cuenta que quien había hablado, fue la veterana. Y por inercia, se encamina histérico hacia la puerta de la florería, casi gritando.

-¡Aguarde! - le exclama a una vieja que ya se encontraba del otro lado de la calle - ¡¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre? - vocifera inútilmente, pues por la bulla de las personas y los constantes movimientos en calle su queja no fue audible

La señora estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escuchar esas palabras que apenas se podrían oír como un susurro de la primavera. Cierto, la estación favorita de marzo, un mes lleno de flores, donde los niños corrían a los jardines en busca de orquídeas y margaritas para sus madres, donde los colibríes iban en busca de la miel, donde el amor verdadero sujeta en su mano la flor más perfecta del césped.

Kagome no dejaba de pensar en el vampiro, en como el oleaje del suave calor abrazaba su piel y la imagen de un joven de ojos ámbares con la mirada a una calle sin fin teniendo un porte exquisito capaz de atraer a todas las mujeres de la ciudad, en verdad primavera era agradable, tímida y a la vez encantadora; _"un mes de ilusiones"_, pensó soñadora la chica.

_"En ese paraiso,_

_¿habrá lugar para mi?_

-Maldición, ya se fue - expresa inconforme, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, volviendo a tomar su posición en el borde de la puerta, como si no quisiera que nadie entrara a la florería - que vieja tan extraña -

El tiempo pasaba volando que inclusive el Sol ya se escondía tras las montañas frías de Transylvania, tornando el cielo en naranja con un toque de rojo. Y entre afuera y adentro del lugar, ahí estaba Inuyasha, inmóvil y sereno, dejándose consentir por los afables movimientos del viento en su largo cabello plateado.

_"Añoro esos hilos_

_sobre mi cuerpo"_

Ella lo observaba, esa persona, si le puede decir así, provocaba sensaciones que no conocía, o al menos eso ha estado diciéndose tontamente; su corazon latía tenue, permitiéndole sentir el calor que éste desbordaba en todo su cuerpo.

_"La fragilidad es lo que _

_hoy consideramos amor"_

Tan concentrada se hallaba en admirarlo que ni se dio cuenta que estaba justo enfrente de ella, viéndola directamente a los ojos, el vampiro, hechizado por la inocencia y belleza natural de la mujer le obsequió una mirada dulce, apasionada y profunda acompañada de una curva y cautivante sonrisa, ruborizándola. Pero la sorpresa que se lleva por querer ocultar su sonrojo, se topa con el reloj colgante de la pared al ver la hora.

_"Te robas mi tiempo, _

_te robas mi entorno"_

-¡Ay no, ya son las cinco! - exclama atormentada, al tiempo que se quita el mandil - el joven Kouga - enuncia despavorida por pensar que esta esperando por ella

Con su plan fallido de tranquilizarse, rauda coge una bolsa, metiendo sus llaves y algo de dinero de la caja para cualquier emergencia, se dirige a la puerta para salir, sin antes cambiar el letrero de "abierto" a "cerrado", saliendo por fin y ponerle seguro a la entrada, despreocupándose por completo del vampiro que hace unos minutos, tomó ventaja sobre ella, y quien ahora se sentía, literalmente, echado de la florería, pues ni siquiera le dijo que se saliera, sino hasta que se colocó detrás de ella y se percató de que iba de salida.

_"Hay momentos que no_

_duran nada cuando_

_permaneces a mi lado"_

-Kagome, ¿estas bien? - pregunta un poco preocupado sin olvidar su timbre altanero

-Sí, no es nada - menciona sin verlo a los ojos ya que hacia señas para que algún chofer detuviera su andar y así lo hizo - me tengo que ir, nos veremos luego - afirma al tiempo que se sube al carruaje

-Pero... -

Podía verlo, podía ver en su cara un "no te vayas", rogándole que se quedara con él, pero el compromiso que había hecho con su padre era mayor que su deseo por estar con él. Además, él sabía que era bienvenido a la casa, y por supuesto, a su corazón. Suspiró y con gran esfuerzo, encara la penetrante mirada de Inuyasha.

-Lo siento - dice afligida, como si con ello pudiera cambiar la situación aunque por dentro sabía que eso no pasaría - será en otra ocasión - le propone con una delicada sonrisa

Sin más que le dejara hablar, el chofer empieza a acelerar, llevándose consigo a la mujer de cabello azabache, apenas con rumbo a su siguiente destino.

-A la estación de trenes por favor - solicita cortésmente - y rápido -

El ojidorado alcanza a oír lo que le dice al señor, y entonces, ¿cuál era el siguiente paso?, ¿planeaba seguirla?, ¿a qué iría a la central?, no lo sabía con certeza, pero llegaría al fondo de esto. Una vez que pierde de vista el medio de transporte, sin ser visto salta rápidamente a un techo para seguidamente emprender vuelo, siguiendo desde lo alto la esencia de esa mujer.

_"Yo no acato instrucciones,_

_¿cuando lo entenderás?"_

Dentro de la carroza, Kagome dudaba del mismo destino, ¿qué tal si su fantasía de estar con aquel vampiro no se hace realidad?, ¿y si es sólo una prueba que esperan que repruebe? Sandeces, no era el momento para pensar en preguntas estúpidas, y fue por eso que unos latigazos la sacaron de su limbo, al parecer el conductor quería que los caballos corrieran más. Aunque suene egoísta, no le interesaba, pues preguntas similares a las anteriores sin contestar se formulaban en su mente, ¿qué quiere descubrir?, ¿qué clase de explicación busca?

_"Hay cosas que ni el _

_mundo es posible de _

_enfrentar: tú" _

Sentía que el mundo se detenía, pero no, en realidad era el carruaje que ya había llegado a donde ella quería. Mira a un lado y ahí esta, la estación de trenes, el medio de transporte acogedor y familiar de la región.

-Gracias - expresa sonriente, bajando del vehículo

-No hay de que - responde cordial, recibiendo su paga y así, se va

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha no podía estar más enfurecido pues entre tanto olores había perdido el rastro, ¡maldición!, ¿qué tipo de magia uso para atraparlo?, ¿qué posion lo hizo beber en la fiesta de arlequines? Si algo detestaba era perder a sus víctimas, pero, extrañado por ese ilógico juicio, sacude su cabeza.

-No, ella ya no lo es - enuncia serio y molesto consigo mismo al concebir algo así, suavizando las facciones de su rostro a uno sereno - ella es... mi Kagome - murmura en un tono romántico

_"Fulminantes son las_

_vibraciones en mi alma"_

Esas decididas y sinceras palabras que salieron de su boca lo hicieron creer lo que ningún otro vampiro: sus sentimientos; algunos hacían lo que les satisfacía por puro instinto, pero él se estaba transformando, se estaba convirtiendo en alguien que lo distinguiría de los demás, alguien nuevo y diferente para ella. Cauteloso, desciende precavido a la azotea de la terminal, extasiado por esas sensaciones que lo consumían y le alteraban los sentidos con sólo idealizar a la fémina, individuo principal de su búsqueda.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Mmm... veamos... - murmura observando detenidamente los letreros de las entradas principales - sala A1, A2... - dice sin parar su caminar, hasta que la encuentra - ¡A3, aquí esta! -

Contenta por no haberse perdido gracias a la ayuda del personal, llega a la estancia donde arribaban los pasajeros de viajes internacionales. Muchos eran turistas y apenas una minoría eran familiares debido a cuestiones laborales, por ejemplo, su padre.

_"Ahora ya no soy_

_tan importante como antes"_

No era el momento para ponerse nostálgica, tenía que buscar al socio de su padre, ya que según él, tendría su nombre escrito en un cartel. Vio que acababa de frenarse un tren por lo cual los pasajeros estaban descendiendo del mismo, pero no veía a nadie con tal papel, dio unas cuantas vueltas más para cerciorarse y nada. Ya habían pasado de las cinco de la tarde y aún no se encontraba con aquel muchacho, si había algo que detesta es que la dejen "plantada", a pesar de que no era una cita, ella tenía el compromiso y el tipo debía "hacerse notar", pues si no veía a nadie sosteniendo dicho letrero, se marcharía de ahí.

_"Retrasos y más retrasos,_

_¿no hay nadie aquí?" _

Antes de que se fuera de la estación, quejona y molesta, logra divisar a un hombre excesivamente apuesto, de 23 años tal vez. El joven calzaba un traje negro, llevando el saco abierto y de fondo se había puesto una camisa de mangalarga blanca de botones presumiendo su masculinidad. Piel bronceada como el típico estadounidense mujeriego, el cabello negro, suelto debajo de sus hombros con un poco de fleco haciéndolo ver galante y unos ojos azul cielo, capaz de llamar a los servidores de Kami.

_"Gracias por traerme_

_otro regalo, supongo"_

El sujeto empezó a caminar, pasando primero por la taquilla para pagar impuestos, ya que es de otro continente y después saludó a los de seguridad; Kagome torpemente no le despegaba la mirada, primero un vampiro y ahora un completo desconocido, qué es lo siguiente, ¿un cascanueces?

_"Es demasiado bueno_

_para ser verdad"_

_"Kagome no es tiempo de estas cosas, tienes que buscar al joven Kouga"_, pensó regañándose. Por lo visto sí que se estaba absorta con aquel individuo, pues ahora estaba recargada en una columna de ladrillos con los brazos cruzados, analizando cada movimiento y gesto del muchacho, viendo de reojo algo que terminó por llamar su atención por completo. Fijó su mirada en un maletín gris que cargaba y saca del mismo un cartel, _"será posible"_, meditó interesada, y el nerviosismo recorriendo su espalda aparte de la falta de derrapante en sus zapatos la hicieron resbalar y caer de sentón.

-Ouch - se sobaba, realmente le dolió - eso me pasa por andar en la luna - ratifica concentrándose en olvidar el dolor

-Yo la ayudo - menciona un hombre de una buena altura, extendiéndole su firme mano

-¿Ah? -

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos de mar, facciones definidas y fuertes, nariz recta y una voz agradable, pero si... ¡era ese joven que vio sacar de su portafolio ese papel blanco!, ¿sería el socio de su padre? Este tipo estaba comenzando a manipular inesperadamente el pulso de ella, al igual que el vampiro.

-S... sí - tartamudea tratando en vano controlar su alterado cuerpo - gracias - agradece ruborizada, apoyándose con la palma y dedos que le brindaba

-Descuida - aclara mientras le sirve de apoyo para enderezarse - a todo el mundo le pasa - expresa sonriente, embelesando a la fémina

_"Agradezco a la coincidencia,_

_por tenerte tan cerca" _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡¿A dónde se metió esa mujer? - exclama enfurecido el ojidorado

_"Te alejas de mi ser _

_y empiezo a enloquecer"_

Tantos olores lo confundían, era oficial, había perdido su rastro, giraba hacia todas direcciones sin hallar algo que cooperara en su búsqueda, y la única pista con la que cuenta es que ella esta rondando por las salas.

_"Nuestros rumbos no son iguales,_

_pero haré que lo sean" _

Estaban tan frustrado que apenas y podía sentir las miradas lascivas de varias féminas, en ocasiones volteaba los ojos para ver la atrevida vestimenta de ellas, quienes la mayoría llevaban puestas faldas arriba del muslo y blusas con escotes. No podía negar que era todo un banquete femenino el que se le presentaba, pero él fue a la estación con un propósito, y ese era encontrar a Kagome.

Un poco fatigado, se apoya en el borde de unas bancas, y justo en ese momento empezó a oír unos tacones aproximarse. La esencia de esa mujer atravesó las fosas nasales del vampiro, provocando un fuerte ardor en su garganta, tal vez, un pequeño sorbo no estaría mal. Enfocó la vista a su víctima quien caminaba seductivamente hacía él, llevando unos shorts blancos extremadamente cortos, además de una blusa roja holgada de tirantes semi-abierta de la espalda, el cabello rojo cobrizo rizado, ojos negros y labios levemente pintados, ¿mala suerte?, desde su punto de vista era todo lo contrario.

_"No tengo la culpa de_

_obtener lo que no es mío"_

-Disculpa - dice la mujer en un tono libidinoso - ¿se te perdió algo? - interpela osadamente, acortando la distancia entre ellos

-No, ¿y a ti? - le responde con una pregunta, siendo consciente del juego en el que participaba

-Sabes, estoy aburrida - confiesa posando una mano liviana en el pecho masculino, deslizándola - ¿no quieres divertirte? - inquiere al colocar la mano restante en el abdomen, sintiendo la dureza de éste

-Depende de que sea - comenta con un timbre sensual, tomándola de la espalda

-Sígueme - le siseo impúdica al oído

La chica misteriosa sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó de la mano, direccionándolo a un lugar adecuado para hacerse ambos de las suyas, y para asegurarse de que no los molestaran y sin que nadie los viera, decide que es preferible esconderse en cuarto del personal de los baños; lo metió a él primero, después ella lo siguió y así cerrar la puerta, empezando los dos con una ceremonia prohibida.

_"Hazme lo que no_

_te han hecho sentir" _

No había mucho que les estorbara en ese húmedo espacio y afortunadamente no había trapeadores, por lo que podrían mover y disfrutarse libremente, y si a caso, unos míseros trapos podrían estropear la lujuria, sin embargo, estos estaban en un repisa muy alta. Y olvidándose de las desventajas, la mujer comenzó a desabotonarle hábilmente la camisa mientras él le quitaba su vestimenta, dejándola en ropa interior. Tomó a la hembra de los glúteos para sentarla sobre su miembro, recargarla en la pared y masajear sus senos en lo que ella acariciaba su robusta espalda.

Sonoros jadeos salían de sus bocas al rozas sus sexos e Inuyasha no soportaba la tentación de tener demasiadas venas y arterias cerca de sus labios, así que dibujó una senda con su lengua desde el valle de su busto hasta pasar por su clavícula y terminar en el borde de su cuello, cambiando el color de sus ojos a un matiz rojo; excitado por saborear la sangre, clava sus colmillos para poder degustar ese delicioso líquido.

_"Un trago más y _

_volveré al abismo"_

-Agh... pero qué - farfulla débilmente, abrazándose al cuerpo de Inuyasha

-No te muevas - ordena severamente, mordiendo ahora el hombro de ella y lamiendo los ríos que fluían de su piel

El instinto parecía tomar poder sobre el vampiro, no se sentía colmado, lleno, y por ende, quería más. Aprisionó las muñecas de su presa con sus garras para seguir gozando de aquel manjar, mordiendo a través del sostén un redondo pecho y seguir bebiendo. Continuó minutos y minutos con esa tarea sin pedir permiso y sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo en indagar por un entremés. Brevemente, el nombre de una humana en particular dejó de hacer eco en su mente.

_"¿El amor reta a _

_los_ _más difíciles?"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Gracias... - retribuye humildemente

-Moujimo - menciona el joven presentándose propiamente - Kouga Moujimo -

-¡Ah!, usted es el socio de mi padre - señala asombrada manteniendo un poco de distancia con él

-Entonces tú debes ser su hija - declara convencido y al mismo tiempo diciéndose internamente que ella era muy hermosa - Kagome, ¿cierto? - cuestiona halagador

-Así es - le aclara sonriente, sintiendo nuevamente ese cosquilleo en su espalda - mucho gusto - asiente amable

-Un placer señorita - enuncia en un tono simpático

Era un hombre agradable, incluso más de lo que ella podía siquiera pensar y sería una tonta si no se diera la oportunidad de conocerlo. Luego de la efímera presentación, comenzaron a platicar y relatar anécdotas de la vida tanto personales como familiares; él, de verdad, le daba la impresión de que es alguien confiable y que a su vez le inspiraba alegría y tranquilidad, algo que en muchos años no había hallado en alguien. Antes de que se fuera de la estación, le pidió a Kouga que la esperara ya que tenía que ir a un sitio en específico.

_"Contigo los temores _

_vienen y van"_

-No tardo - confirma afable al tiempo que comienza a caminar hacia otro lado

-Aquí estaré - dice atento, señalándole unas sillas para tomar asiento

Estaba feliz, no podía equivocarse, siempre ha sido buena para juzgar a las personas y también para darse cuenta de las intenciones que tienen, y el joven Moujimo definitivamente era muy buen hombre, refiriéndose a él como un amigo por supuesto.

Iba hacia el tocador pues seguramente su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, además de verificar que no se había corrido la base que se puso en el cuello. Raudo, se introdujo en el baño y sonrió despreocupada, todo estaba bien, a excepción de su melena, sólo paso varias veces su mano y listo, como nueva. Dispuesta a irse, se detuvo al percibir unos porrazos en una puerta, acompañados en seguida por unos ruidos extraños. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa pastel por la imaginación que volaba en su cabeza.

¿Qué diablos pasaba allí?, dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero ella no hizo caso a ese viejo refrán, así que respiró fuertemente, ideando cualquier cosa que pudiera hallar en ese pequeño cuarto de servicio. Intrigada y ansiosa, abre lentamente la puerta y, al principio todo era oscuro, pero la escena cambió cuando un poco de luz llenó ese incómodo lugar, viendo lo peor.

_"La curiosidad mato_

_al gato, y mato más"_

Un nudo en la garganta se le formó, no podía articular palabra alguna, sentía que las piernas no le respondían y que en instantes iba a desfallecer. Sus ilusiones, todas ellas se habían esfumado, desapareciendo tortuosamente. Quería salir corriendo, quería gritar; de todas las personas que vivían en la ciudad, ¿por qué él?, ¿por qué tuvo que entregarle a ciegas su corazón a ese vampiro? Y ahora, él la traicionaba con otra, con una mujer semi desnuda en una posición indecorosa.

_"Y decías enamorarte,_

_y decías amarme" _

La invadía la rabia y la repugnancia, todo estaba claro, por fin conoce la verdadera cara de la moneda y que jamás debió de haberla descubierto. Las lágrimas deseaban salir y desahogarse sobre ese individuo. Con trabajo y carraspeando su voz, pobremente pudo decir su nombre.

-Inu... yasha - murmura con una voz compungida, abrazándose

Su lado salvaje se calmó, como si hubiera dejado de dominarlo al momento en que escuchó cuando alguien lo llamaba, _"esa voz"_, pensó aprensivo. No, se paró en seco, poco le importó que su alimento se cayera, abrió de golpe sus ojos rojos, volteó pausadamente su perfil y la vio, vio su cara de horror, de decepción, de arrepentimiento.

_"Miénteme, dime que no eres tú,_

_mujer de mis sueños"_

-Kagome... - susurra abrumado, regresando a su estado normal

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre?, ¡ingrato!, ya no quería escuchar nada, ya no quería ceder ante sus hechizos y temerosa de que le hiciera algo salió echa un rayo del baño, apartándose de él.

¿Qué podía hacer él? No era más que un fracaso, un perdedor, un idiota que había perdido para siempre el amor de la humana; lo que le queda ahora son las falsas esperanzas de que pueda volver a verla.

_"Mátame, mátame si así_

_te podré hacer feliz" _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No planeaba regresar a su lado, ¡nunca en la vida!, ¡y lo peor es que tenía que tornar hacia Kouga!, ¡vaya embrollo! Sería embarazoso que la viera con un semblante de pocos amigos y con los ojos al borde del llanto, así que se los talló y caminó hasta donde él estaba con una disimulada sonrisa.

-Listo - anuncia fingiendo estar alegre - ¿nos vamos? - sugiere sin verlo a la cara

El individuo, dudoso, se levanta de la silla preocupado por la esquiva actitud de la dama, ¿le habrá pasado algo?

-¿Estas bien? - pregunta poco persuadido por los gestos de la chica

-Sí - miente

Y pensar que pudo persuadirlo, pues se delató, ya que era pésima diciendo mentiras. El joven Moujimo exhaló y se acercó a ella, levantando su mentón para apreciar de cerca su rostro que lucía severamente triste.

-Kagome - habla en un tono intranquilo - no me engañes, te pasa algo y no me quieres decir - le remarca molesto

La mujer de cabello azabache no le contestó, en efecto, eso de la actuación no era lo suyo y el estar cerca del atrayente perfil de Kouga no era muy buena idea, retirando la mano de él de su cara.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo - declara sincero al ver la hostilidad por parte de su acompañante - después de todo, somos amigos, ¿no? -

¿Por qué se cerraba?, hace unos momentos decía que alguien como el socio de su padre le haría bien, pero por el momento no estaba de humor. Se sentía incómoda y sofocada, aunque, tiene razón, ¿amigos al final, no es así?

Al parecer no ayudaba mucho la forma en que quería confortarla y las ideas se le acababan, sin embargo, en el último segundo, se las ingenió para animarle el día.

-Bueno, si no me quieres decir, te llevaré a donde todas tus penas se desvanecerán - le invita jovialmente, tomando su portafolio y una vez más le extiende su mano

-¿Uh?, ¿a dónde? - interpela insegura, frunciendo el ceño por la tranquilidad que tenía ese sujeto

-Es una sorpresa - expresa divertido, mostrándole una arrebatadora sonrisa

El corazón de Kagome se tambaleó y, por unos instantes, creyó en las honestas palabras de Kouga, ¿qué podía salir mal?, aparte, él ha sido, hasta ahora, una persona digna de su amabilidad, y, en su interior, algo la obligaba a acceder a esa interesante invitación. Correspondiendo la acción de él, coge su mano.

-Esta bien -

Al hacer esto, siente un apretón y el joven la jala hacia él para seguidamente echar a correr con ella y salir de la estación de trenes, tomar una carroza e ir a un sitio donde todos sus recuerdos, todas sus memorias, todo lo que tuvo que vivir se iría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Con que así te llamas - dice con esfuerzo sin perder la arrogancia en su voz femenina

-Cállate - exige exasperado, pasando una mano por su cabeza

-Después de lo que vio - le recuerda cínicamente - ¿aún piensas en regresar con ella? - pregunta en un tono insolente y con dificultad, se levanta del suelo para abrazar la espalda del vampiro

No la soportaba, no toleraba que osara a tocarlo. Harto de ella, se giró para encerrar su cuello raspado con sus manos, anhelando que se quedara sin habla, completamente muda. Estar en esa situación con ella lo estaba enfermando y colmando la paciencia.

-Cierra la boca perra - ordena furioso, apretando su frágil garganta y sintiendo como tronaban unos cuantos huesos de la nuca

-M... mal... nacido... - titubea ahogada y ausente de oxígeno, nublándose su vista y así, terminó por perder el conocimiento

¿Pena por ella?, para nada, al cabo de unas horas los de intendencia vendrían a recogerla, si es que sigue con vida.

Inuyasha sentía un malestar profundo, nunca se perdonaría lo que le hizo y con ello quería morir de la peor manera posible. Recoge su camisa que estaba intacta de sangre y se la pone, abotonándosela. Sin ser visto por nadie, reaparece por los pasillos de la central, y sin querer prometerse en vano, esperando encontrar a su adorada vuelve a olfatear Kagome, vuelve a rastrear su olor pero una nueva esencia mezclada con la de ella lo perturba, la cual no era de una mujer sino de... ¿un hombre?, ¿un hombre estuvo con ella?

_"Traición es lo que _

_ahora me espera"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**¡Hola niñas! Después de varias leídas y mejoras, ya esta aquí el quinto capítulo. Y antes, quisiera agradecerles a ustedes: Kirarany, KaterineC, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Inujocelyn, Nina y Daniela, Tefisanchez y Chiharu No Natsumi por sus visitas a esta historia, les mando un gran abrazo y saben que sin su apoyo, no sería quién soy en los fics :)**

**Y bueno, espero les haya gustado la continuación, esperen al sexto *_***

**Cuídense. Las quiero.**

**St_Jonas **


	6. Amistad apacible, impulsos contados

En aquel cómodo medio de transporte iban ellos, los dos humanos alegres y risueños. Ella con las manos en el estómago por reír tanto y él posando su palma en la frente por lo avergonzado que estaba de lo que le había contado, una conversación sana era lo que gozaban, el sentirse confidentes de aquellos recuerdos.

_"La búsqueda continua,_  
_y ni estamos a la mitad"_

-¿Realmente le hiciste eso a tu mamá? - pregunta Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa - es completamente tonto - recalca tomando bocanadas de aire

-Tenía diez años, no me hacía caso - refuta en tono de queja - y lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir a la cocina, sacar todas las ollas y sentirme músico - expresa animado, cruzando sus brazos

-¿Al final te hizo caso? - cuestiona sarcástica, viendo delicadamente los gestos de su acompañante

-Claro, aunque después vino el regaño y ya no fue tan divertido - responde burlón - sí, era muy caprichoso - confiesa alborozado, recordando los viejos tiempos y viendo hacia la ventanilla

-¿Y ya no lo eres? - interpela curiosa, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro distraído de Kouga

Soltó una risa moderada y se giró para decirle que en realidad había cambiado, pero no había pensado que ella estuviera muy próxima a él y eso lo desconcertó. Tragó despacio saliva y se incorporó, la fémina lo imitó y respiró hondamente, al parecer lo había espantado.

-Mi madre me apoyó cuando lo necesite; una mujer fuerte y amorosa - dice serenamente, fijando su vista en el suelo y suspiró - desafortunadamente, su vida terminó antes que la mía - revela en un tono melancólico, entrelazando sus manos

-Lo siento, no debí... - musita queriendo reparar su imprudencia

-Esta bien - menciona amable, interrumpiéndola - no lo sabías - asegura comprendiendo su pureza - y en cuanto a tu pregunta, ya no lo soy - contesta jocoso volteando a verla y adentrarse en esa mirada de chocolate

-No lo dudo - afirma amenamente

-Gracias a ella soy la persona que ves ante ti - enuncia solemne con un timbre cautivador

-Estoy segura que ella esta muy orgullosa por quien eres - asevera al tiempo que sujeta su mano masculina

Sorprendido por la acción de ella, le corresponde, tomando su delicada y suave mano entre las suyas. Y al verse a los ojos, era como si entendieran el alma de cada uno, y la chica, agradecida por conocerlo, le esbozó una cálida sonrisa a lo que él también le regaló una.

Lo sabía mejor que nadie, conocía a la perfección ese sentimiento, el perder una persona tan valiosa, el perder su cariño, el perder su calor... el perderla para siempre. Es una sensación desgarradora, es como si la sangre de tu cuerpo se detuviera, es peor que ser un alma en pena. Ahora, mutuamente, ellos se apoyarían y se cuidarían el uno al otro, eso lo tenía por seguro.

_"En pedazos se derriten_  
_barcos de esperanzas"_

El vehículo se detiene obligando a los pasajeros descender del mismo, y la mujer al bajar apenas y puede salir de su asombro al ver en donde estaban, no pudo evitar que una enorme y agraciada sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro. Antes de emprender la carrera hacia el paraíso, espera al joven Moujimo, quien estaba dándole unas monedas al chofer y agradeciéndole por llevarlos, y ella, estaba tan absorta por el panorama que ni se preocupó por pagar. Apenada por la situación, abrió su pequeña bolsa y empezó a buscar dinero, pero una mano la detuvo gentilmente.

-Descuida, no es nada - menciona alegre, cerrando el bolso

-Pero... -

-Mejor vamos a divertirnos - sugiere placentero - te prometí que se borrarían tus tristezas - le recuerda serio, tomándola de las manos - y soy un hombre de palabra, ¿qué dices? -

¿A quién quería engañar? Kouga definitivamente iba a cambiar su vida, así que le mostró la mejor sonrisa que tenía y salió corriendo hacia ese oasis donde puedes resbalar tus pies en la arena y levantar el agua con finos movimientos. El hombre, fascinado por la inocencia de ella, la sigue sin olvidar su portafolio y una pequeña maleta donde traía su ropa.  
_  
"Toda clase de dudas _  
_suspendieron mi cabeza"_

Advirtiendo lo que continuaba, se quitaron sus zapatos y en un lugar estratégico y a la vista de los dos, el humano dejó sus pertenencias y su saco mientras que Kagome dejaba sus sandalias y su pequeño bolso. Y así, corrieron de la mano hasta llegar al agua, empapándose de frescura y haciendo círculos y saltos en ella. Era relajante y maravilloso, se sentía tan bien.

_"Más allá del limbo_  
_se esconde un secreto" _

La ropa se encontraba más que húmeda, y por ello, el vestido de Kagome cada vez se apegaba más a su figura, remarcando sus curvas y sus senos. Con la luz Sol, las gotas en su rostro brillaban al igual que su prenda amarilla; el silbido del viento bailaba con sus cabellos y la escena del atardecer la hacían lucir como una diosa griega. Y sin haberlo planeado, un hombre se hallaba boquiabierto, que a diferencia de ella, su camisa blanca traslucía ese abdomen y pecho trabajados, las mangas se adhirieron a sus brazos mostrando el vigor en ellos así como su pantalón que resaltaba sus piernas atléticas como si fuera un guerrero tomando un baño en algún antiguo palacio.

_"Reflejarme en tus ojos_  
_y nunca salir de ahí"_

Compartiendo un inocente juego, algunos niños de lejos los veían y los imitaban o una pareja de señores pensaban que eran jóvenes recién comprometidos. En ese revolver de brazos y lanzando hilos de agua, en un descuido, Kouga pasó sutil y ágilmente un brazo por la espalda de Kagome, disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos y quedando sus labios a varios centímetros en los que las respiraciones se confundían y se agitaban. Como un impulso, él se acercaba, esperando si ella haría lo mismo.

_"Confusión y temor_  
_sobran en mi"_

Estaba nerviosa, se encontraba entre la espalda y la pared, ¡demonios!, no puede mentirse a si misma y decir que no esta interesada en Inuyasha, pero... lo que hizo... lo que vio... no fue justo, no obstante, parecía pasarla mejor con aquella muchacha que cuando estuvo con ella en su cama. Sin embargo, sabía que la venganza no era la solución a los problemas. Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percata que ese apuesto caballero esta a una milésima de rozar sus labios y ella, casi hipnotizada y por inercia, se fue aproximando a él, igualando, pero justo en ese lapso, una ola se materializa, siendo esta lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrastrarlos de regreso a la arena, el problema fue que al llevárselos, el oleaje empujó primero a Kagome, consiguiendo que debajo se fuera Kouga, terminando esa diosa sobre aquel guerrero en una posición no muy agradable.

-¿Uh? - musitan los dos al unísono, cortantes y sonrojados de la cabeza hasta los pies

Se ven y no puede ser cierto, una pierna de ella estaba entre las piernas masculinas de aquel individuo, y lo peor es que esta una cabeza arriba de él, eso quiere decir que Kouga esta al borde de su pecho quien a su vez esta sujetándola de la cadera, aparte de que el vestido se le subió al muslo. El joven Moujimo apenas y podía respirar oxígeno, el tenerla tan cerca lo descontrolaba y sus nervios salían a flor de piel ¡Maldicion!, el estar acomodados de esa manera no lo ayudaba en nada. Así que carraspeó un poco su garganta y él comenzó a erguirse, por lo que su compañera rauda lo imitó.

_"Hay en ella el misterio_  
_de los viejos marfiles"_

-D-d-disculpa... yo... - tartamudea ruborizada y cubriendo su pecho, el cual se transparentaba al por mayor - la ola, la arena... - murmura pudorosa, viéndolo disimuladamente

-Lo mismo... digo, c-creo que deberíamos de - reitera rascándose la cabeza

-Achtz, achtz - le interrumpe con estornudos pequeños - a... a... achtz - estornuda al tiempo que se pasa el dedo por la nariz

-¿Salud? - dice el hombre observando la ahora nariz roja de Kagome y sus ojos llorosos

-Gracias - agradece con un timbre de voz ronca, sintiendo un ardor en la faringe

-Será mejor irnos, se esta poniendo fresco - alega al percibir fuertes brisas ondeando su cabello, sin ver a los ojos a la chica

-Sí, tienes razón - asiente tratando de esconder su ansiedad

_"Preocupaciones, son mi _  
_labor de ahora en adelante"_

Esta vez no se toman de la mano y sólo se dirigen hacia donde habían dejado sus pertenencias, poniéndose cada quien respectivamente sus zapatos y recogiendo sus cosas; aunado a esto, lo primero que hace el joven de ojos azules es tomar su saco, sacar un pañuelo blanco con bordes azules y después ponerle el saco a la mujer en la espalda, dejándola sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Kouga, ¿por qué... -

-Los necesitas más que yo - recalca afable - no quiero que pesques un resfriado - declara ahora en un tono preocupado

La joven no dijo nada, sólo aprobó las condiciones del muchacho y luego los invadió el silencio. Lo peor del caso, es que la sigilosa noche se estaba haciendo presente.

_"Fueron como dientes de león, _  
_volando en la costa, esas memorias"_

-Disculpa, pero... - habla al querer romper el incómodo ambiente - ¿dónde esta tu casa? - interpela tímidamente

-¡Oh! - exclama sorprendida, como si hubiera olvidado sus quehaceres del día - es verdad, pues, estamos a una cuadra de ella - ratifica señalándole hacia al fondo desde el punto donde estaban

-Bromeas, ¿cierto? - pregunta incrédulo, frunciendo el ceño

-¿Te parece que bromeo? - le cuestiona con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

-No puedo contra tu sonrisa - garantiza dulce y encantadamente - confío en ti - manifiesta con una mirada profunda

-Igual yo - admite serena

Se miran cómplices por su relación y la travesía al hogar de Kagome inicia, él yendo a lado de ella, sin embargo, algo en el níveo cuello de la humana le llama la atención.

-Disculpa - menciona Kouga curioso - ¿qué son esas marcas? - señala el par de hoyos que al parecer estaban en proceso de cicatrizar

Ahora todo se había hundido en un abismo, se había dado cuenta, ¡rayos!, se suponía que el maquillaje debía funcionar, pero, ¡ah, la playa lo arruinó todo!, ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿decirle la verdad?, _"verás, conocí a un vampiro y bueno, ya sabes cómo funciona"_, pensó estúpidamente, no podía salir con una idiotez como esa. Tenía que improvisar y rápido.

-Pues yo... - explica con el mejor timbre de seguridad que podía hacer su voz, pero - ¡achtz!, ¡achtz!, ¡achtz! - nuevamente unos estornudos le impiden hablar, obligándola a tapar su nariz con el pañuelo

El chico, temiendo que realmente se enfermara, creyó que lo correcto era dejar de hacer preguntas y llegar lo más pronto posible a la casa de ella y descansar.

-Mejor apresurémonos -

Diciendo esto, pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la fémina ya que en el otro cargaba su portafolio y la maleta, transmitiéndole un mensaje, un código en el cual traducía que no iba a permitir que le pasara nada y que entre sus brazos puede encontrar el cuidado de un buen amigo, claro, un amigo, ¿o no?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Listo - celebra como si hubiera ganado una batalla - llegamos - anuncia jocosa, y al voltear para toparse con Kouga, lo ve apoyado en el cristal de la florería

-¿Eh? - expresa desconcertada - ¿te encuentras bien? -

-Te hubiera agradecido que me dijeras el largo de las cuadras - afirma cansado - son como de dos kilómetros - asegura recuperando el aliento

-Pensé que eras atlético - enuncia burlona

-Hace mucho que no hago ejercicio - reconoce en un tono perezoso a pesar de que su cuerpo muestre lo contrario - pero esto me podría servir para rescatar mi condición - declara emprendedoramente

-Esperemos que sí -

Kagome rompió la plática al quitar el seguro de la tienda, abriendo de una vez por todas esa puerta que ha querido cambiar, siempre le daba lata y rechinaba cuando la cerraba, nunca le ha gustado. Al entrar, Kouga dejó a un lado sus propiedades, pues se asombró al ver la cantidad de flores que habían, tantos colores, tantos olores, tanta variedad; era un lugar lleno de paz con un aroma que perforaba suavemente cualquier pulmón.

-Huele delicioso - confirma inhalando el refrescante olor de la florería - ¿es tuyo todo esto? - interpela anonadado

-Cada rincón - responde alegre

-Me imagino - ratifica pasmado, dándole la razón a la joven

_"Que bien se siente,_  
_estar a lado de ti"_

-Regreso, iré a tomar una ducha - comunica apresurada abriendo una puerta que da paso a su casa - si tienes hambre, la cocina esta sobre este pasillo a la derecha - informa como buena guía y así, adentrarse al fondo para llegar a su cuarto

-De acuerdo - agradece por la atención de ella y antes de que la perdiera de vista, inútilmente le exclama - ¡gracias! -

Al estar en su habitación, se quedó por varios minutos meditando la tarde que pasó con su invitado, y sí, nadie como él. Suspiró fatigada y al mismo tiempo feliz. Cambiando de tema, se quitó sus prendas para meterse a su baño y darse el baño más rápido que había tomado, cogió una toalla y se secó velozmente. Sacó de su clóset una pijama de algodón, la cual constaba de un pantalón rosa con sakuras blancas y una playera blanca. Se calzó unas pantuflas y salió del cuarto. Al caminar por el corredor, sus fosas nasales aspiran un exquisito olor de verduras y especias cocinándose, no le caería mal un poco de comida, además, estando más de una hora fuera divirtiéndose en la playa era natural que le abriera el apetito.

Rumbo a la cocina, sorpresa que se lleva, el socio de su padre estaba preparando la cena... ¡sin camisa!, dejando a la vista sus ancha espalda y sus brazos formidables. Su camisa medio seca la había colocado en una silla, suponiendo que terminaría de secarse si la ponía allí. La mujer, queriendo avivarse, parpadea continuamente y así regresar al mundo de los humanos, acercándose a la estufa.

_"Liberas conmociones que _  
_no deben de estar sueltas"_

-¿Qué te parece? - interpela el muchacho al percatarse que ya no estaba solo

-Se ve... - titubea al desviar su mirada a los hombros marcados y terminar en el pecho de Kouga - se ve... d-d-delicioso - tartamudea por lo atónita y boba que se sentía, tenía que concentrarse y escuchar atentamente lo que le decía Kouga

Le resultaba imposible reunir un pensamiento o conjetura racional por culpa del proporcionado cuerpo de su amigo, ¡rayos! Estaba tan metida en su mente hasta que una voz masculina la sacó de ese halo.

-Kagome, ¿te sientes bien? - pregunta un poco alarmado al ver su cara de despiste - no me digas que ya te enfermaste - le hace burla alegremente

Grave error, no debió de haberse girado, estaba dándole un tremendo festín al enseñarle su abdomen marcado, y lo más deprimente, era que los labios de la fémina se movían pero no salía palabra alguna, como si su voz se hubiera perdido. Sabía que sería un peligro si ese hombre se aproximaba a ella, así que gracias a sus reflejos, se alejó y sólo atinó a decir.

-Regreso en un segundo - advierte al tiempo que sale corriendo hasta desvanecerse

El humano no sabía que pensar, tal vez ya estaba delirando la chica, en fin, él siguió cocinando y probando el estofado, hasta que por fin quedó al punto.

::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sí, seguro es de su talla - garantiza calmada, ya que no quería verlo semi desnudo otra vez

Retorna a la cocina y nota que todo esta listo para cenar, incluso había vasos con té listo y la olla esta siendo cuidadosamente llevada a la mesa, ¿lo buscó todo él por su cuenta?, no le iba a hacer un interrogatorio por eso, aunque, estaba muy sorprendida de la cortesía en sus acciones. Al ser puesta en medio, la pinta del guiso y el humo saliendo del mismo lo hacían ver un plato sabroso.

-Y bien, ¿qué opinas? - cuestiona divertido, posando sus manos en la cintura

-Te lo diré si te pones esta camisa - condiciona de manera simpática, tratando de no delatar su sonrojo

Al principio no entendía muy bien, mas en seguida captó el mensaje, así que sin refutar se puso la prenda que le prestaba. Era muy cómoda, de color azul marino y de una tela fina cual seda, pero, ¿por qué tenía ella ropa de hombre?, no, ¿acaso ya estaba con alguien más? Y por como si hubiera sido telepatía, le resolvieron sus dudas.

-No pienses mal de mi - expone seria y como si se sintiera ofendida - es de mi padre - sostiene certera

Kouga, agradecido por ello, suspiró como si estuviera complacido con su respuesta, ¿significará algo?

-Vaya, que buen gusto tiene - asegura por la calidad de la camisa - aunque, ¿por qué la tienes tú? -

-No es la única - revela en un tono afligido - dejó algunas, han estado guardadas en el almacén de la casa - declara intentando reprimir unas amenazantes lágrimas - y de alguna forma, siento que él esta conmigo... -

No sabe cómo lo hizo, no sabe cómo se movió, pero cuando vio, se hallaba abrazando protectora y fuertemente a esa joven, quien no entendía la situación y parecía querer zafarse de aquel abrazo.  
_  
"Sujétame, cárgame, _  
_abrázame y no me dejes" _

-Joven Moujimo... -

-Lo siento, yo - frena sus palabras y piensa bien lo siguiente que iba a decir - es sólo que jamás he soportado ver a una mujer llorar - confiesa como si le costara hablar

Era tanto, era demasiado afecto el que tenía él y se lo estaba obsequiando a ella, si lo hubiera conocido antes, si se hubiera aparecido antes en su vida que el vampiro de ojos dorados, quizá, su vida sería diferente. Sin embargo, eso no es posible, no es concebible porque su cuerpo empieza a mostrar vida cuando esta con él, cuando Inuyasha aparece.

-Si te digo que estoy bien - sentencia tiernamente - ¿podremos cenar? - cuestiona suplicante

El hombre se bufó por la actitud de ella y la soltó de sus brazos, viéndole la cara y efectivamente, todo rastro de tristeza se había ido. Es verdad, no tenía porque asfixiarla, poco a poco, procuraría que ella se fijara más en él y al final le entregara su corazón, como ya lo hizo él.

_"Mis anhelos y sueños, _  
_quiero que se vuelvan tuyos"_

-Tú ganas - afirma rendido, jalándola la silla para invitarla a que tomara asiento

Así, sin más que decir, cogen sus cucharas y dan bocados al estofado que todavía estaba caliente, probándolo y degustando el sabor de las verduras y el sazón que le daban las especias. Realmente era un deleite.

-Esta muy rico, ¿quién te enseñó a cocinar? -

-Mi madre - delata con un timbre agradecido - este era mi platillo favorito, por eso le pedí que me dijera cómo hacerlo - le hace saber después de llevarse la cuchara a la boca

-Hiciste bien en pedirle la receta - contesta juguetona al tomar una servilleta

-Por supuesto, no sería feliz sin que me revelara el secreto para cocinarla - enuncia fingiendo devastación por el simple hecho de imaginarse sin su adorado guiso

-¿Y cuál es? - pregunta curiosa, mirando la cara de supuesta desilusión de su amigo

-No te puedo decir - sanciona serio, asustando a la humana, pero luego suaviza sus facciones y le concede una sonrisa traviesa - es un secreto - resalta guiñándole un ojo

Montones de carcajadas se soltaron en el humilde comedor, haciendo amena la noche, lenta y larga, lo suficiente para que nuestros jóvenes siguieran platicando hasta que no tuvieran más temas de qué hablar.

_"Prósperos serán los _  
_días que nos aguardan"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un techo descuidado, con unas botellas de vino tiradas y en una escalera oxidada, sentado, habita un vampiro con la vista fija en la luna llena que es consuelo de su tristeza, de su nostalgia, de lo que sufre. Un sabor amargo lo entorpecía y unos vuelcos en su cabeza lo hacían perder la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera recuerda cómo es que terminó en ese sitio, tan sólo quería alejarse de la vida por unos instantes.

_"He perdido lo más _  
_valioso que he tenido"_

Su aspecto era sombrío y demacrado, aunque una presencia familiar, nada querida por él, aparece por detrás. Un hombre alto de largos cabellos plateados, de mirada fría y ambarina, vestido con mocasines, pantalón negro y calzando un abrigo color caqui tenía intenciones de romper ese depresivo ambiente.

-¿Qué hace una escoria como tú en este lugar? - interpela escéptico su hermano mientras camina unos pasos para posarse a un lado de él, insensible ante el aire infamante que rodeaba al ojidorado

-Lárgate Sesshomaru - le responde sin voltearlo a ver, en un tono apagado y ronco, cogiendo una botella a punto de quedar vacía y empinársela - no me digas que tienes un lado fraternal - vacila mofándose de él

-No malentiendas Inuyasha - atestigua sobrio - nuestro padre pidió que buscara tu rastro, y heme aquí - enuncia despectivo, acomodando su melena

-¿Y desde cuándo cumples sus órdenes? – cuestiona insolente - no me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que él quiera - refuta harto de todos, harto de él mismo, harto de su vida inmortal - ahora que me encontraste, ¿qué sigue? - cuestiona en un timbre retador y abrumado

-Te debería de - espeta secamente por la impertinencia del estúpido de su hermano, pero, se cruza de brazos y lanza una voz arrogante - ¿no me digas que estas así por esa humana? - pregunta engreídamente

-¿De qué hablas? - demanda girando sus ojos hacia él amenazante, tirando la botella de vino, escuchando como rodaba hasta topar pared, _"¿cómo sabe de ella?"_,se preguntó alterado

-¿Vas a negar tus fechorías? - le objeta petulante, sabiendo muy bien las "aventuras" que tenía el vampiro

_"Es mucho mejor la verdad que _  
_una sucia mentira, ¿cierto?"_

Guardó silencio por la rabia que se desataba y al mismo tiempo impotencia por no tener la ferocidad de contestarle, de admitir sus sentimientos. Asqueado de sí mismo, soltó un sonoro suspiro, con un claro tono de que si se atrevía a decir cualquier cosa, le rompería la cara.

-Me lo suponía – adivina chasqueando su reluciente dentadura - eres demasiado débil - asevera directamente - no mereces ser un Taisho - impugna despectivamente, sintiendo una enorme vergüenza de tener que ser su hermano

-Si viniste a insultarme, creo que fue suficiente - menciona sencillamente, como si no le importara, cuando en verdad cada palabra que salía de su boca le era peor que recibir balas de plata

-¿Crees que quiero gastar mi tiempo en una basura como tú? – pregunta endiosado, girando su cuerpo hacia la repugnante figura de Inuyasha

-Fui bastante claro al decirte – avisa parándose de las escaleras, corriendo a una velocidad impresionante - ¡que fue suficiente! – grita iracundo, queriendo destrozarle los huesos

Sin embargo, Sesshomaru era más veloz que él y logra esquivar ese forzudo golpe, terminando el puño del ojidorado en el piso, cuarteándolo por completo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – interpela soberbio con su aliento gélido

-¡Silencio bastardo! –

Vuelve a juntar sus energías en ese pomo de acero suyo, creyendo que sí le pegaría, pero falló por segunda vez, recibiendo como respuesta por adelantada de su hermano un estruendoso golpe en el estómago, sonando como si quebraran miles de rocas.

Tosiendo por la gravedad del impacto, alcanza a arrodillarse y empieza a respirar aceleradamente al tiempo que escupe sangre.

-Levántate Inuyasha – le exige encrespado

Al no obtener contestación del joven, Sesshomaru lo toma de la camisa, elevándolo y observando la mirada confusa y desolada de él, como si no existiera en este mundo.

-Mátame – pide en un susurro, sin oponerse

-¿Tan pronto? – cuestiona sarcástico sin perder su timbre seco y altivo, enarcando una ceja por su repentino cambio de actitud

-No merezco vivir - dice inconscientemente con la mirada perdida

-¿Apenas te estas dando cuenta? - pregunta descaradamente, sintiendo pena por él

-Lo que le hice a ella es imperdonable - responde tratando de esquivar las duras palabras de su hermano – ya no puedo volver a verla – asegura castigándose

Al apreciar que Inuyasha estaba sufriendo una metamorfosis, es decir, que se despertaba un sentimiento humano en él, le pareció desagradable siquiera tocarlo, y asqueado, lo avienta a un lado, chocando el duro cuerpo del vampiro con la pared.

-Tus asuntos no me conciernen – afirma solemne, alejándose y posarse en el borde de la azotea – pero, lucha por aquello que quieres en este mundo -

-¿Uh? – musita enajenado

Sin más que hablar, Sesshomaru mostró ante la Luna sus preciosas alas y emprendió vuelo, sacudiendo el aire y haciendo temblar algunas ventanas, dejando a un Inuyasha abstraído.

_"Aquello que quieres en este mundo", _se repitió_. _Era la primera vez que su hermano le daba, lo que era al parecer, un consejo; incluso sonaba como si le preocupara. Podría decirse que tuvo un segundo de misericordia con él.

-Kagome... – murmura con una voz enamorada

Esa mujer es lo que quiere, tenerla en sus brazos y estrecharla, robar sus labios en cada noche, acariciar su blanco cuerpo y jugar con su cabello castaño que impregna un aroma extravagante. Tuvo que vivir un baile para enseñarle lo que es el amor, lo que es sentir pasión desenfrenada. Todo gracias y culpa de la mortal que lo acorraló.

_-_Gracias – enuncia apacible al horizonte - Sesshomaru_ -_

De algo estaba seguro, su hermano tenía razón, para ser feliz, tenía que buscarla y aún no sabía como conseguir su perdón, pero si tuviera que morir y renacer, si tuviera que ir hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que ella lo aceptará, lo haría. Decidido, se eleva por el cielo que siempre recorre, yendo hacia la morada de su amada.

_"Quiero crecer en ti, _  
_quiero quererte a ti"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los platos estaban limpios y la comida a salvo en las panzas de nuestros personajes. Kouga le alza la mano para chocarla y ella por supuesto entendió el mensaje, pero él, embelesado por la mujer, entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, averiguando qué tiene el tacto de Kagome que lo soñar.

-Vaya, ya es tarde - comunica soltándose del agarre

-¿No quieres ver la televisión un rato? - pregunta sonrojado, guardando su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón; queriendo no arruinar la noche

-Supongo - responde con un poco de desgano, sin tener opción

Se dirigen a los sillones y la chica la enciende. Un método muy anticuado para una velada "romántica", o al menos eso pensaba el joven de mirada azul rey.

-Regreso, iré al baño -

No le quedaba de otra, debía de esperarla impaciente en la sala, bueno, así tendría tiempo para buscar una película y cuando volviera a su lado, aspiraría esa fragancia de rosas con miel.

_"Cada corazón crea _  
_su propio destino"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En lo más alto, flotaba un ser inmortal haciendo maniobras, alzándose y bajando entre las nubes. Luego tendría tiempo para hablar con su padre y contarle de Kagome, quién es, cómo la conoció y lo más importante, cómo se enamoró de ella.

_"Quiero que se entere_  
_todo el mundo que mi _  
_amor ha sido arrebatado"_

-Voy por ti – exhorta en un timbre arrebatador y elegante

Antes de que ella se apareciera en su vida, él era un miserable, jugando con las mujeres, hacía lo que le placía, y ahora, quiere cambiar todos esos defectos y ser lo mejor para la mortal que cambió todo de él en una noche.

Empezó a descender silenciosamente, escondiéndose en un callejón para después salir caminando como si nada. Y en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba afuera de la florería e iba a llamar por ella, pero un olor familiar le molestaba la nariz. Se trataba de la esencia de la misma persona que olió en la estación de trenes, aquel detestable humano que se estaba con ella.

Cabreado, toca fuertemente la puerta, ansioso por enfrentarse a ese tipo, matarlo si era necesario, ¡¿cómo osaba estar en casa de Kagome? Maldito desgraciado.

_"¿Quién se atreve a entrar_  
_en tu vida sin avisarme?"_

-Va - vocea Kouga con pesadez

Entredientes, gruñó el vampiro al escucharlo, ¿qué diablos hacía ese tipo allí?, el sólo pensarlo le provocaba vomitar del coraje. Ese humano se lamentaría para siempre por haberse interpuesto en el camino de Inuyasha Taisho.

_"Entérate de mi y no _  
_habrá rastro de ti"_

Podía percibir unos pasos acercarse, y por el olor sabía que era ese engendro. Cuando el joven de cabello negro abre la puerta, el ojidorado arquea una ceja, indicador de que analizaba a su oponente: alto, pero no fuerte, al menos no como él y eso no sería problema.

Antes de que pudiera articular una frase el chico, le clava un puño en la cara, era demasiada la cólera que llevaba por dentro que su desmesurada fuerza lo aventó hasta una esquina, quebrando varios estantes de flores. Inuyasha esbozaba una sonrisa de gusto por verlo yacer en el suelo y sangrando de la nariz. Su mirada se volvió llena de rabia.

_"Idea tu plan de escape,_  
_te queda poco tiempo"_

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema? - exclama el muchacho limpiándose

-¡El único problema aquí eres tú! – vocifera iracundo, sintiendo como su lado salvaje poco a poco se manifestaba en su interior - ¡¿qué haces en la casa de Kagome imbécil? - grita irritado, expulsando su desaprobación con una voz ronca y peligrosa

-¿Así que ese es tu incoveniente? - pregunta bulliciosamente, levantándose con ayuda de la pared

-Lárgate mientras te lo permito - enuncia el joven de cabello plateado con un gesto de desagrado, afilando sus garras lentamente

-Lo siento, pero no puedo irme – insinúa colocándose en posición de pelea – y me parece que no llegaremos a un acuerdo, ¿o me equivoco? – le interpela, encarándolo

El vampiro soltó una risa maliciosa, estremeciendo el cuerpo de Kouga, haciéndolo pensar que no era buena idea agarrarse a golpes con ese sujeto.

-Feh – se mofa, lanzando un aire de grandeza – acabas de firmar tu muerte – condena al humano orgullosamente, sin perder su tono de odio

A punto de arrancar la batalla, ambos giran su perfil al percatarse de unos murmullos , divisando al perfil que los acechaba. Una afable dama con una mano en su pecho, tiesa ante lo que sus ojos veían quería retroceder, dejar su casa, sin embargo, unas voces se lo impidieron, llamándola...

-Kagome – susurran al unísono

_"Ignora lo que acabas de _  
_asistir, ámame por favor" _

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¡Konnichiwa niñas! Primero que nada, quiero mandarles un fuerte saludo a todas: Kirarany, Kanami-Kaname-Sango-chan, Meztli201, KaterineC, Marlene Vazquez, Katyta Kitty, Kagome Taisho 77, KgomeCaptor, Ana-ani, Chiharu No Natsumi, Serena Tsukino Chiba, AllySan, Tefisanchez, Miko Kaoru-Sama, Inujocelyn, Rosa negra 19, Kaoru inuma y Nina y D.D.C.**

**Algunas dejan sus reviews y otras no, pero les agradezco que lean este tardado fic =P.**

**P.D. Por cierto, me parece que los capítulos ahora que los corrijo, quedan muy largos, ¿ustedes que opinan?, ¿debería de acortarlos un poco o así los dejo =$? Espero sus comentarios y críticas constructivas xD.**

**Las quiero niñas. Gracias por su apoyo. XOXO**  
**St_Jonas**


	7. Labios robados, amor en espera

La chica de cabello azabache estaba inmóvil, le era imposible moverse, tanto fue el miedo y los nervios que sus piernas no respondieron, desvaneciéndose y a punto de caer al suelo. Por suerte, el vampiro y el humano la tomaron de un brazo cada uno; aún persistía el disgusto y las ganas de reventar golpes en sus caras, pero su rivalidad la podían suspender mientras fuera por ella, la mujer de belleza pura.

La llevaron al sillón y observaron su rostro lleno de asombro, sin embargo, reaccionó rápidamente y se soltó del agarre de ambos. Pasmados por su resistencia intercambiaron miradas cómplices, esa dama sí que era un enigma.

Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, no dejaba de cuestionarse qué hacía él en su casa. Respiró hondamente y se levantó del mueble.

-Joven Moujimo, ¿me puede dejar a solas con Inuyasha? – interpela en un tono serio – necesito hablar con él -

-¡Qué! – exclama desalmado por lo que le estaba pidiendo - ¿quieres que te deje con alguien como él? – interroga incrédulo

-Por favor, no tardaré mucho – asegura mostrándole una fingida sonrisa

_"Falta muy poco para  
que entre a tu puerta" _

Ni de broma él permitiría que se quedara con ese agresivo, aunque ella se enojará y lo mandara a la calle, no le importaba; un mal presentimiento intimidaba su mente, gritándole que por ningún motivo se fuera del lado de aquella preciada fémina.

-No, no me iré – señala contundente en su decisión – yo… -

-Vete - menciona seca y sin reparo, fulminándole con la mirada

-Kagome... -

-Sal de inmediato Kouga – le ordena fríamente y se gira hacia el cuerpo del ojidorado, dándole la espalda

Se quedó callado, el verla tensa le hizo pensar dos veces antes de que dijera una estupidez, tal parece que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Soltó un suspiro y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la florería, pero antes de irse...

-Si te atreves a hacerle algo – amenaza enrabiado estando al borde de la puerta – será tu fin –

Y sin más, salió de la morada de Kagome, dando pasos a ciegas sin saber a dónde iba a matar un poco de tiempo, alejado de ella.

_"Ella no estará contigo, _  
_no por mucho"_

::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Por qué se aparece así de la nada?, ¿qué no sabe lo que hace?, ¿no tiene vergüenza? Vaya que ese inmortal sí tenía agallas, bien, si lo que quiere es hablar, entonces una plática tendrá, ya que tienen muchos pendientes.

_"Buenas horas te vienes_  
_acordando de mi"_

Aquel vampiro aún se notaba molesto por ese repulsivo humano, ¿qué quiere con Kagome?, ¿se piensa quedar con ella?, ¡mentiras!, necesitaría ese debilucho un milagro. Inuyasha no se daría por vencido, por ningún motivo él permitiría que le arrebataran a su mujer.

_"Insensato yo, que finge_  
_no estar envuelto en ti"__  
_  
El hombre de cabello plateado le miraba sereno y al mismo tiempo afligido, se despedazaba por dentro, después de todo ella lo vio con esa chica. Se ahogaba al preguntarse por lo que le diría la humana. En cambio, ella mostraba una mirada furiosa por la presencia de él, vengativa por su estúpida actitud y defraudada por imaginar ilusiones con él.

_"Emocionas mi corazón,_  
_y terminas quebrándolo"__  
_  
-Kagome – menciona con los ojos fijos en ella – quiero pedirte disculpas -

-¿Y de qué si se puede saber? – interpela indiferente, volteando hacia otro lado

¿Era necesario recordarle el motivo? Se sintió incómodo de sólo rememorar en ello. Tragó saliva y cruzó sus brazos, esa mujer le estaba colmando y volviéndolo loco a la vez.

-En la estación de trenes – murmura inquieto – yo estaba -

-Ah, es verdad – le interrumpe rápidamente, ya que no quería escuchar las excusas del vampiro - no tienes porque explicarte, entiendo los "antojos" de los seres como tú – aclara arrogante, aunque le doliera cada palabra que salía de su boca

-Eso no me justifica - al decir esto, cierra ambas manos formando puños cargados de rabia, se empezaba a odiar, _"tal vez ya no quieras saber nada de mi"_ pensó - ni siquiera sabía quién era ella, además, es por mi que estas –

-¿Decepcionada? - pregunta en un tono altanero y dolido, comenzando a resbalar finas lágrimas - ¿rendida? – cuestiona casi en un murmullo, removiendo los ríos de su rostro

-Kagome, yo también… - musita acercándose a ella, pero la chica se alejaba de él, ocultándole su tristeza

-Inuyasha, bien sabemos que... nosotros no podemos... -

_"Ya no quiero jugar, _

_yo voy__ a perder"_

No pudo terminar su oración porque unos corpulentos brazos la jalaron hacia un resistente pecho, sintiéndose acorralada. El ojidorado parecía exigirle que le correspondiera, que lo abrazara, pero no lo hizo. Kagome estaba resistiendo, estaba en contra de su voluntad, porque realmente, muy en el fondo, deseaba algo más que un simple abrazo. Aun así, no podía ceder y no debía, su orgullo la manipulaba en ese momento.

Inuyasha se deshacía, ansiaba esas cálidas manos en su espalda, en su rostro, quemándolo, tentándolo y poder olvidar esas alusiones de la tarde que fueron un estorbo, simplemente quería estar con ella.

_"Salir de mi vida y entrar _  
_a la tuya es mi deseo"_

-Suéltame - sollozaba débilmente – suéltame Inuyasha – pedía con voz deliberada

-No lo haré - le susurra suavemente a su oído, percibiendo un pequeño escalofrío por parte de ella – no te dejaré ir –

¡Qué se creía él!, ¿su dueño?, se equivoca, ella se encargaría de que ya no fuera así.

-Estas equivocado si piensas que – un tierno contacto la interrumpe, abriendo sus ojos como platos - ¿mmm? -

Un beso, un silencioso beso sellaba su amargura, Inuyasha capturó sus labios lentamente, apresando suavemente su labio inferior. Kagome no podía dominar su mente, anhelaba besarlo también, pero no, ¡no puede hacerlo!, su dignidad le estaba gritando que era lo peor que podía hacer y despertó de aquel peligroso trance y bruscamente se separa de él, atizándole una dura cachetada.

El vampiro le miraba perplejo mientras ella se limpiaba su boca, calcinándolo con sus ojos cafés.

_"Jamás haré caso de _  
_tus palabras, recuerda"_

-Si me vuelves a – amenaza tontamente

Supuso que diría algo así, por ello, la volvió a besar, y esta vez con desenfreno, apasionado, deseoso por explorarla; como esa ocasión en que pudieron ser una sola alma, como cuando la preocupación y la soledad se largaron a otro espacio, abandonándolos hasta la eternidad, dándoles a entender lo maravilloso que pudo haber sido estar juntos por esa noche, o por más.

_"Sedúceme hasta el_  
_siguiente amanecer"_

Kagome sentía que de un momento a otro terminaría derrotada ante la tentación y muy pronto correspondería el placentero y tortuoso beso del ojidorado, pero todo su plan de represión cayó en picada cuando sintió la tibia lengua masculina juntándose con la suya, y como imaginó, vertiginosamente se apegó a su cuerpo, regalándole el calor que les faltaba, posando sus manos en su cuello al tiempo que Inuyasha la abrazaba fuertemente de la espalda. La temperatura de sus cuerpos subía despreocupadamente, consumiéndose los dos en un fuego nuevo para ellos, en el cual sus respiraciones disminuían y sus más profundos pensamientos se revelaban.

_"Quiero ser el ensueño_  
_de todos tus días"_

Sin ser consciente de sus movimientos, muerde el labio superior de la fémina, evocando en él una sensación que le provocaba secuestrarla, poseerla. Ella ya no podía mentirse, lo ama, verdaderamente su corazón lo eligió a él. El pasado desapareció y el presente es lo que vive, si se ama de verdad puede perdonarle, pero, ¿si él la ama porque estuvo con otra?, y otra vez, la felicidad que invadía de luz su corazón fue arrebatada por la frustración.

_"¿Pudiera ser verdad lo _  
_que esta sucediendo?"_

Se separó un poco de ella para recuperar un poco de cordura y notó los labios hinchados de Kagome, su sedoso cabello revuelto y esas vulnerables piernas blancas que piden ser tocadas. Después de haberla visto así, su juicio se había ido mucho a la basura y era culpa de aquella mujer. Ella, es todo un código de lujuria.

::::::::::::::::::::

En una modesta fuente, acompañado de unas libélulas y la brisa fresca del agua se hallaba sentado un somnoliento hombre, con la mirada caída, reflejando el sueño que lo estaba agobiando desde hace un buen rato, al parecer ya paso mucho desde que los dejo solos, ¿qué estaría pasando?, ¿y si ese sujeto le hizo algo?

_"¿Con qué derecho él_  
_esta contigo y yo no?"_

Soltó un suspiro por las estúpidas escenas que se imaginaba de Kagome con ese mal nacido y se enojó consigo mismo. Botando al suelo la petición de su amiga, cosa que para su corazón ya no es, corrió presuroso hacia la casa. _"Si no hubiera llegado él… ", _pensó.

_"Aguanta por mi, _  
_que voy hacia ti"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Continuos jadeos se escapaban de sus labios, no supo cómo terminó apoyada en la pared, recibiendo impetuosos y feroces besos de Inuyasha, sintiendo como descendía su boca húmeda a su cuello. La mujer suspiraba perdida en un mar de sensaciones diferentes y excitantes, en cambio, él hundía sus manos en las curvas de ella, trazándola, marcando con sus dedos nuevos caminos.

Al lamer un poco su clavícula, regresa a posar sus labios con los de ella; era un manjar, una delicia, una probada del cielo.

-Inuyasha - murmura entrebesos – para… -

-Ni lo pienses - responde con voz ronca, en un tono sensual capaz de derretir a cualquier mujer

-Basta – demanda contrariada

-Oblígame -

_"Resultaste muy fácil_  
_de convencer mujer"_

No quería por nada del mundo detenerlo, pero terminó por alejarse de él. Realmente, tenía que saberlo, quería escucharlo de él, que le dijera aquellas palabras que han estado atormentado su alma.

-Inuyasha, ¿qué sientes por mi? - pregunta con la vista hacia abajo, tímida

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Kagome? – contesta extrañado por la desconfianza de ella, ¿qué no le ha mostrado cuán importante es para él? - ¿aún no lo ves? -

-¿Acaso crees que bromeo? – vuelve a cuestionarle con un tono resentido

-Hmph – farfulla cruzándose de brazos - eres tan ingenua – afirma sarcásticamente

¿Qué?, ¿era eso lo que le tenía que decir?, ¿en serio?, entonces, ¿todo era un juego para él?, ¿no podía ser más serio?, tenía razón, desde un principio se lo planteó, pero jamás quiso creerlo porque cada vez que la miraba intensamente, cada vez que la besaba arrancándole el aliento, ella, inocentemente, pensó que él sentía algo por ella. Ahora que le dice eso, lo único que puede interpretar es que sólo es un pasatiempo para él, una burla, ¿¡cómo pudo creer que un vampiro y una humana pueden estar juntos? Gran error.

_"Inventas amarme, _  
_sólo para divertirte"_

-Discúlpame si lo soy - dice arrogante - ahora me doy cuenta de cómo son las cosas – señala clavando su mirada desengañada hacia él

-¿De qué estas hablando? –

-Fue un disparate imaginarme a tu lado - remarca alterada - ¡soy una tonta! – exclama colocando sus manos en sus sienes

¿A su lado?, ¿ella y él juntos? Si eso lo ha anhelado desde esa noche, pero, ¿por qué ahora esta cambiando de parecer?

-Kagome, ¿por qué estas diciendo eso? – interpela aturdido, queriendo tranquilizarla pero ella se lo impide, dándole la espalda – si yo… -

No pudo terminar de hablar porque la joven se giró hacia él, frente a frente, y pudo percibir sollozos de parte de ella y sus ojos notaban tristeza e ira, diablos, ¿qué fue lo que hizo mal?, si hace un momento iba a decirle que él ha deseado lo mismo que ella, estar juntos, pero no contaba con lo siguiente que le diría su amada Kagome.

-Ya no quiero saber nada de ti – subraya agobiada, levantando su voz - no me interesa tu vida nocturna como un murciélago ambulante ni estar con alguien que es completamente distinto a mi - explica con lágrimas soltándose

No se la creía, eso no podía ser, no, simplemente no, todo era un malentendido. Quería decir algo, pero nuevamente fue silenciado por ella.

-¡Sal de mi vida Inuyasha! - le exclama, tanto que creyó que se había desgarrado la garganta

_"Lárgate, ya no_  
_eres bienvenido"__  
_  
Mudo terminó ante sus palabras, ¿por qué le decía esas cosas?, ¿qué más necesitaba para hacerla entender que sólo tiene ojos y corazón para ella?

-No quiero escucharte, no quiero verte – menciona cansada, harta del mismo drama cayendo de rodillas, desahogándose – ya no vuelvas más –

Le partía el corazón verla en el suelo, decaída, quejándose a lo bajo, suspirando, abrazándose, no, no podía verla un segundo más así.

_"Conseguiré lo que sea_  
_para no continuar viéndote_  
_en lluvias y truenos"_

Un silencio abordó todo el lugar, podía sentir una brisa fría, quizá helada; el estar confundidos y enamorados los volvía tan frágiles, tan inocentes.

La ventisca cada vez se hacia más presente, ¡y en plena primavera!, ¿cómo demonios se creo esa ráfaga?, ¿había una ventana abierta o tal vez fue un delirio suyo? Podía percibirlo cerca de ella, viendo su sombra aproximarse. Ya no tenía fuerzas para encararlo.

-Mírame -

No lo haría, definitivamente no lo vería, ¿por qué sus defensas disminuían al tenerlo tan cerca?, ¿por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él? Y en seguida esas preguntas dejaron de atosigarla cuando unos tersos dedos le alzaron el mentón, haciéndola mirar esos ojos ambarinos, hipnóticos y únicos.

-Mírame, mi querida Kagome – inquiere al tiempo que eleva su otra mano para rozar su mejilla

No lo entiende, ese vampiro estaba mal, si ya le pidió que la dejara en paz, ¿por qué sigue en su casa?, ¿por qué sigue lastimándola?, no, eso no era, pareciera como si no se rindiera, como si peleara por ella, ¿en verdad eso podía ser?

-¿Por qué insistes? – le pregunta desconcertada – dime -

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y un sin fin de mariposas comenzaron a alborotar su estómago; el ojidorado se había puesto delante de ella, chocando delicadamente su frente con la suya, atravesándola intensamente con esa mirada ámbar que la enajenaba y la tranquilizaba.

-Kagome – enuncia en un tono ardiente, deseoso - ¿qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte cuan importante eres para mi? – pregunta al tiempo que le limpia sutilmente las lágrimas

Sus ojos fulminantes, el timbre de sus palabras y ese aliento embriagante fueron causantes de su inesperado sosiego, acompañados de la sonrisa más perfecta que haya imaginado de Inuyasha, logrando con éxito calmar su espíritu e idónea para empezar de nuevo ¿Es posible?

Se quedaron así durante varios segundos, enterrando la vista en cada uno, y luego, sintió como el joven de cabellera plateada se dejó reposar en un hombro de ella, silencioso, turbado, escuchando su inhalación agitada.

-Eres lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida - confiesa al tiempo que le deposita un ligero beso en su cuello, donde estaba su marca – la única por la que puedo morir sin arrepentimientos -

Quedo atónita, ¿y aún no podía creerle?, sería una completa idiota si no se diera cuenta del vampiro que tenía ante ella, entregándose sin reparos. Le costaba trabajo hablar, decir lo que fuese, era como si su lexía se hubiera cerrado para no abrirse más, ¿qué necesidad tiene de contestar aquello que le devolvió un instante de vida?

_"Protégeme, por favor,_  
_quiero estar en ti"_

Inuyasha se incorporó lentamente, tomando de las manos a la humana para levantarla del suelo. Seguramente, después de haberle dicho lo que ella significa para él todo se arreglaría por fin, y eso era lo que parecía. En verdad que esta noche hubo sentimientos encontrados en exceso.

Tenían que descansar, mañana sería otro día y él si que regresaría por ella. Dispuesto a salir de la acogedora morada de su amor, se gira y le da la espalda, pero tal vez iba a retrasarse debido a que lo llamó aquella angélica voz.

_"Silbidos melodiosos_  
_me hacen vibrar"__  
_  
-Espera – expresa desesperada, jugando con sus dedos - quiero decirte que... –

No pudo terminar de hablar porque un corto y divertido beso la calló, ruborizando su rostro por completo y viendo una sonrisa maliciosa en su acompañante.

-Descuida - dice cortésmente – creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy – ratifica sereno, acariciando levemente el cabello de la fémina – mañana volveré -

La chica le sonrió nerviosa, con un toque de picardía, Inuyasha se percató de ello y celebró en sus adentros. Ella lo deseaba, enteramente a él y no a ese entrometido humano.

Kagome soltó un suspiro y sacudió su cabeza, queriendo desaparecer todo rastro de tristeza, cambiando su ánimo a uno alegre y jovial.

_-_¿Quién te dijo que eres bienvenido? – le cuestiona burlona, cruzándose de brazos

-No eres buena mintiendo, ¿lo sabías? – responde vacilante, imitándola

_"Que predecible te_  
_has vuelto mi amada"_

Se miran por enésima vez, analizando cada detalle del otro, ¿qué es lo que atesoran que uno no tiene?, ¿qué es lo que los hace sufrir al estar lejos? Fue tiempo inútil el que perdieron de modo que una presencia los intercepta, regresándolos al mundo de los vivos.

-¿Sigues aquí?, ¿qué esperas para irte? - interroga belicosamente una voz masculina molesta al ojidorado - ¿acaso quieres -

-Déjalo Kouga – demanda la chica, recobrando la compostura delante del vampiro - él ya se va – informa apacible, haciéndole miradas cómplices a su amado, rogándole para que se fuera y asegurándole que muy pronto se verían

-Me impresionas humano, ¿cómo lograste no perderte? - cuestiona en un tono altivo, sin bajar la guardia por la imprudencia de su contrincante

-Guarda tus chistes para otra ocasión - responde impasible, conteniendo las ganas de querer descuartizarlo

-¡Feh! – se mofa – cuida tus palabras – condena perforándolo con sus ojos ambarinos

-Lo que tú digas –

Sin prestarle atención al sujeto, se acerca a su amada, era hora de despedirse.

-Hasta pronto Kagome – dice sonriente y cálido, depositándole un beso en su mano cual príncipe

_"Viajaremos hasta la más_  
_alta cima de las montañas"_

Un discreto sonrojo aparece en las mejillas de ella, asintiéndole.

::::::::::::::::::::

Alejado, extiende sus alas, volando como es de costumbre, atravesando unas cuantas nubes y rebasando a las estrellas, encarrilándose a la ciudadela de su padre.

_"Galaxias y universos me _  
_acostumbro a recorrer"_

::::::::::::::::::

-Bueno, por fin podremos ver la televisión - insinúa Kouga en un intento por acortejar a la dama

-Augh – pronuncia agotada, saliendo de sus labios un clamoroso bostezo – lo siento joven Moujimo, pero ya es muy tarde – menciona simulando estar molida

-Entonces... –

-En el sofá le puse unas sábanas y cojines – le comunica antes de dirigirse a su habitación – descanse, buenas noches -

Y así vio como la mujer cerraba la puerta de su habitación, ¡demonios!, si ese tipo extravagante no hubiera aparecido, seguramente pudo haber disfrutado por más tiempo la compañía de Kagome. Transilvania ya no sería igual ahora que tiene un rival. Disgustado por tonterías, se acomoda en el mueble, decidido a dormir aunque le costara, pero en cuestión de segundo, consiguió atraer el sueño rápidamente, cayendo cual piedra en el agua, hundiéndose en los lagos más placenteros de la quimera.

_"Alarido estaré si no_  
_te quedas a mi lado"_

::::::::::::::::::::::

-Inuyasha, ¿a dónde te metiste? – interpela una vampiro sensualmente, rodeándolo por detrás - te extrañé mucho -

-Kikyo, estoy cansado - responde disgustado por ella, sintiéndose enfermo de que quiera acompañarlo, por lo que deshace su agarre - hablaremos mañana – enuncia caminando hacia su habitación

-¿Quién dijo que quería platicar? – pregunta en un tono obstinado, colocándose delante de él, posando sus delgadas manos en su pecho fornido

-Basta – vocifera hastiado - ya estoy harto de lo mismo contigo, si no te molesta quiero dormir solo –

-¿Estas diciendo que no quieres pasar la noche conmigo? –

-¿Eres idiota? –

La mujer se bufó por el tono que usaba su amante, rígido y sombrío. Quizá tuvo un mal día, no tiene porque desquitarse con ella o seguramente lo hace para después ir a sus brazos y besarla con frenesí, sí, eso era.

-Que gracioso eres Inuyasha – afirma riendo sofisticadamente, como si le hubieran dicho un halago - casi caigo en tu trampa, anda, vamos a la cama - inquiere jalándolo hacia el interior del cuarto

_"Pongámonos a _  
_intercambiar mimos"_

Pero por segunda ocasión, se libera de ella y esta vez usó fuerza en ella, dejándole muy en claro que no deseaba estar acompañado. Kikyo se extrañó del comportamiento del ojidorado, ¿le había ocurrido algo?, por inercia, respira innecesariamente y alcanza a oler una esencia femenina mezclada con la de Inuyasha, entonces, ¿él se estaba viendo con otra vampiro? No, había algo diferente en ese aroma.

-Ya te dije que quiero dormir solo – repite, comenzando a originarse un agrio enojo en él

No hizo caso a lo que su olfato percibió y decidió que lo mejor era convencerlo, seducirlo y así ya no habría problemas.

-¿Y dónde planeas que duerma yo? – le interroga con un timbre de abandono, resbalando a propósito las tiras de su vestido

-En otra habitación, por supuesto - contesta amablemente sin perder su toque sarcástico

-Inuyasha, no te resistas, sabes muy bien que quieres tenerme, yo soy tu -

-Lo eras Kikyo - señala el hombre de cabellera plateada, viéndola a los ojos con firmeza y sin dudas, dándole a entender que ella ya no tenía su corazón

-¿Qué dices? - interpela turbada, frunciendo el ceño por el rechazo que sentía en las palabras del vampiro

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones – recalca indiferente, llevándola hacia el pasillo – ahora, si me haces el favor de retirarte –

-¿De qué hablas Inuyasha? – cuestiona cabreándose, queriendo detenerlo, pero él era mucho más fuerte, sacándola con mucha facilidad

-Buenas noches -

_"Si creíste que podías _  
_conmigo, fallaste"_

Sin pena alguna, cerró la puerta y le puso seguro en su cara, ¿qué?, ¿piensa que puede con ella?

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha – lo llama al tocar varias veces su portillo - ¡Inuyasha ábreme! – exclama fúrica

-Ya te lo dije, busca otra pieza para dormir – reitera a punto de colmar su poca paciencia

Indignada, se gira sobre sus talones y busca el dormitorio más cercano, a dos puertas del de aquel hermoso vampiro. Mañana tendría tiempo de hablar con el ojidorado y dejarle en claro que sólo a ella le pertenecía.

Al entrar, no tenia gran diferencia a comparación del otro, unos toques rústicos y al mismo tiempo majestuoso y lujoso. Finalmente, se quita su bata vistiendo únicamente su baby doll lila de seda y recostarse. Rápida, echa un vistazo a la ventana que le enseña la aventurera luna, esa fue su imagen concluyente antes de cegar su vista hasta al día siguiente.

_"Desaparecer, será algo_  
_emocionante para los dos"_

:::::::::::::::::::::

Suspiró profundamente pasando una mano por su cabellera y comenzó a quitarse sus prendas, dirigiéndose hacia el baño para tomar un refrescante baño, en verdad lo necesitaba.

Al terminar, se vio al espejo observando sus facciones húmedas y unos cuantos mechones de su cabello y sonrió, como si se riera de él mismo, ¿esto es lo que dicen estar enamorado?, similares preguntas lo esclavizaban a replicarlas, pero prefirió ignorarlas, tornándose hacia su piltra.

_"Hubo algo que se_  
_descontinuó en mi historia"_

Ya vestido con unos bóxers, se aventó a su cama, ladeándose constantemente, rememorando el tiempo que estuvo con la fémina. Acomodó sus brazos abajo de su cabeza para pensar, es más, ni quería meditar nada y de manera involuntaria, sus extremidades se estremecieron al recordar los besos extasiados de la humana, el palpar su dócil figura, absorbiendo el bálsamo que lo abrumaba, ¡demonios!, su mente se veía obligada a invocar a Kagome, sintiéndose frustrado, pero a la vez pleno, llenándolo.

-Mi Kagome – susurra con vehemencia

_"No tienes comparación,_  
_no tienes igualación"_

Y así, luego de confesarse, declarando que su corazón ya protege un nuevo tesoro, cayó en un largo sueño.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Sus párpados se cerraban, pero era inútil pues aún persistían sus deseos por Inuyasha, ¿qué hizo él para enamorarla? Se tocó sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, sintiéndolos calientes y un ardor en sus mejillas la hizo menear su cabeza, intentando no imaginarse cosas morbosas y tratar de poner su mente en blanco, sin embargo, Inuyasha hacía de las suyas, apareciéndose cada intervalo, espontáneo.

_"__¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte cuan importante eres para mi?__", _¿estaba soñando?, no, no fue un sueño, esas palabras no las soñó, al contrario, las escuchó claramente, viniendo de Inuyasha.

"_Eres lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida", _pensó reincidiendo en aquella oración del vampiro, así es, ya no podía tener aflicciones o repudio hacia él, ahora tenía un motivo para vivir y ser feliz, ya no estaba sola.

_"Mis pensamientos ya no están _  
_vacíos, porque ya ocupas lugar"_

-Te amo Inuyasha - murmura encantada, sintiéndose de maravilla

Y así, después de formarse dulces imágenes de ella y él amándose, cae en una insondable ilusión.

_"El manto de la noche  
me acaricia suavemente"_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¡Konnichiwa niñas! He aquí el séptimo capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus críticas constructivas, bueno, al menos ya no me sentiré mal jajaja =)**

**Esperen pronto la continuación que seguramente la ardida de Kikyo sacará las garras _ **

**Saludines a KaterineC, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Meztli201, Kirarany y las demás. Cuídense. XOXO =3**

**Luna-es 2012**


	8. Firman corazones, consecuencia maldita

Las semanas e inclusive habían pasado ya dos meses de convivencia entre Kagome y el joven Moujimo en los cuales no había nada de que preocuparse; charlaban, salían a pasear o hacían de comer y no más; pues la humana se había reconciliado con el vampiro, quien después de aquella ocasión en que sus corazones revelaron sus secretos y sentimientos, todas las noches iba a verla, a besarla, a complacerla, a enamorarla y recordarle lo hermosa que era. Y, afortunadamente, Kouga no los ha descubierto, así que eso resulta ser un gran alivio para los dos.

_"El mundo entero no existe_  
_cuando estamos juntos"_

No obstante, Inuyasha evitaba cada vez más a Kikyo, no quería que ella se acercara a él o intentara entrar a su habitación, siempre le rechazaba o le decía que no era el momento. Cuando ella quería estar con él o incitarlo a hacer el amor, él reaccionaba diciéndole que tenía otras cosas que hacer y en que pensar, dejándola sola. __

Precisamente ayer…__

– FLASHBACK – __

-Dónde podrás estar Inuyasha – susurraba una voz casi triste, entonada molesta y caprichosa

_"Extraño tu piel_  
_sobre la mía"_

Una vampiro de cabello largo y negro vestía una bata beige, descalza, contemplando a las pocas estrellas que la acompañaban en ese frívolo cuarto vacío sin él.

Podía jurar que ya era de madrugada y el ojidorado aún no había llegado al castillo, ¿por qué la ha abandonado?, ¿ya no es tan satisfactoria su presencia?, ¿su olor se ha vuelto insoportable?, ¿qué razón puede justificarle? Sin embargo, unos discretos pasos la sacan de sus pensamientos, escuchando atenta el rumbo que tomaban aquellas pisadas, ¿será Inuyasha?, abre lentamente la puerta y ve una sombra moverse, alcanzando a distinguir una cabellera plateada, ondeándose. La silueta se asegura de que no haya nadie alrededor y así, se introduce en su habitación.

Era él, su amante, ¿por qué no entró a los aposentos con ella?; una sigilosa lágrima se deslizó por ese pálido y fino rostro que era cubierto por un lacio fleco, cerrando su sala y obligándose a dormir.__

_"¿Quién te ha robado?,_  
_¿quién te ha hechizado?"_

– FIN DEL FLASHBACK – __

Era media tarde, la puesta de Sol se acercaba y el viento azotaba tenuemente los ventanales del castillo. Dentro del mismo, la audaz Kikyo estaba más que enfurecida, cruzándose de brazos y por el ferviente enojo se andaba enterrando sus uñas en los antebrazos, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ni siquiera se dirige hacia ella?, ¿por qué ya no la busca?, ¿sería por esa extraña esencia que ha olido en él semanas atrás? No lo sabe, pero estaba dispuesta a descubrir la verdad. __

Seguramente su hermano no le diría nada, además, jamás ha llevado una buena relación con él, pero su padre, él siempre se ponía del lado de ella, la trataba bien e incluso la elogiaba por soportar a su hijo menor. Sí, él debía de saber algo. Respiró innecesariamente y se encaminó a la sala principal, adornada de cuadros y cubierta de sofisticados muebles. Antes de llegar, meditó su estrategia y se tragó su amargura para interrogar a Inunotaisho, fingiendo un tono de inocencia y jovialidad.__

"En engaños no hay  
_nadie mejor que yo "_

-¡Oh sr. Taisho!, que bueno que lo encuentro – afirma la vampiro fingiendo estar preocupada

-¿Qué pasa Kikyo? – le interpela el majestuoso señor de los sangre fría, sin quitarle los ojos al libro que esta leyendo

-Es que, quería preguntarle sobre su hijo Inuyasha – responde curiosa - ¿no lo ha visto? –

-Esta cazando en las montañas – asegura, sin hacerle mucho caso, enarcando una ceja - ¿no le dijo? –

-Ya veo – contesta disimulando tristeza – podrá sonar extraño, pero presiento que me oculta algo –

-¿Inuyasha?, no lo creo –

_"Monótona es su vida, _  
_monótona es su naturaleza"_

¡Estúpido vampiro!, tenía que hacerlo hablar, era natural que supiera algo. Él es su única oportunidad.__

-Por favor, piénselo señor Taisho – expresa intrigada - ¿no ha notado un cambio en su comportamiento? – le pregunta en un timbre de duda – siempre sale en las noches y al día siguiente se va temprano – señala tornado su figura hacia las ventanas - ha tomado actitudes que no son propias de él –

¿Es acaso ella la única de esa casa que se ha percatado de la conducta de Inuyasha?, ¿su familia no se interesaba por él?, ¿por qué no lo vigilan? Esperaba que alguien la escuchara, la entendiera y le diera información sobre él en estos días.__

Oyó una garganta carraspear y sus sentidos se avivaron, ¿le contaría por fin? Se precipitó ante esa idea y tomó un asiento a lado de él.__

-¿Usted… sabe algo? –__

"Sólo mi rencor será  
_el testigo de mi dolor"_

Notó la mirada ambarina del señor alzarse, viéndola fijamente. Inunotaisho ahora lucía pensativo, cruzándose de piernas al tiempo que cambiaba una hoja del libro para seguir leyendo. Y el momento que tanto había esperado se hacía realidad.

-Bueno, la última vez que charlamos – declara indiferente – olía a rosas –

-¿Rosas? – pregunta un poco turbada, intentado controlar sus impulsos asesinos, ya que estaba más que segura de que se refería al mismo olor que ella había encontrado en su amado__

-No lo tome a mal, en esa ocasión Inuyasha emanaba un olor fuerte de ese perfume – asevera sin ningún temor a que ella explote__

¡Lo sabía!, ella jamás podía equivocarse, en cuanto a olfato, ella era la mejor de los tres hombres inmortales que vivían en el castillo. El olor que Inuyasha siempre cargaba encima era el mismo.__

-Así que… ¿él se ve con alguien más? –

_"Conocerás a _  
_mi verdadero yo"_

-Como usted lo dijo hace unos momentos, lo veo sólo en las mañanas – menciona serenamente – no sabría decirle debido a que en las noches se ausenta – expresa con un tono de seriedad__

No pudo esquivar la rabia que se desataba en sus adentros, apretando las orillas de su vestido. El gran vampiro al ver de reojo la acción de ella, volvió a hablar.__

-Dígame, ¿usted piensa que le engaña? – __

-A decir verdad, ya no se que creer – confiesa con un timbre de indignación__

"Tontos, tontos aquellos   
_que quieran engañarme"_

-Descuide, sólo esta alimentándose, sabe que no podemos exponernos tan fácilmente – espeta cerrando su libro – nosotros no dejamos testigos –indica contundente__

-¿Confía en él? – cuestiona aún dudosa de las palabras de Inunotaisho__

-Es mi hijo – ratifica, levantándose de su lugar - ¿necesito otra razón? –__

La vampiro negó la cabeza, comprendiendo que era mejor dejar el tema, a pesar de que quería aprovecharse del padre, a veces le daba miedo. Tan omnipotente y majestuoso.__

"Atrévete a retarme  
_y el mañana morirá"_

-Una vez me dijo que se estaba viendo con una humana – explica escéptico - pero le pedí que se olvidará de ella –__

Lotería. Eso era lo que ansiaba oír minutos atrás. Una simple mortal era el estorbo entre ella y su amante. Interesada por seguir escuchando, se enderezó del asiento, actuando como si tuviera el corazón roto.__

-¡Oh!, ¡eso quiere decir que Inuyasha me ha dejado! – vocifera melancólica__

"¡Cómo pudo tu corazón  
_olvidarme en un rincón!"_

-No, no es así – refuta ostentosamente – en ese instante, le dije que debíamos estar con nuestros semejantes – cuenta en un tono calmado, girándose hacia ella, quien lo veía con los ojos absorta__

– FLASHBACK –

Llevaba horas esperándole, ¿por qué no llegaba? Inquieta, cogió su bata y abrió silenciosamente la puerta, asomándose al pasillo que daba vista al centro de bienvenida. Quería bajar, tal vez él estaba abajo, pero unas voces discutiendo la hicieron detener su andar y oír aquella disputa.__

-Has estado con una humana, ¿no es cierto? – pregunta perspicaz__

-Eso no te incumbe – señala hostilmente__

_"Déjame ser,  
déjame vivir"___

-A mi no me engañas, sabes que no podemos fraternizar con ellos, no son nuestros amigos – recalca certero, queriendo convencer a su hijo de que lo que esta haciendo no es lo correcto – son presas, son alimento, no sirven para nada más –__

¿Su amante con una humana? Seguramente quería alimentarse de ella, pero la chica rogó por piedad y él le perdonó. Inuyasha era tan blando cuando se trataba de jovencitas.__

-Lo dice alguien que se enamoró de una humana – dice despectivamente, queriendo callar al imponente vampiro__

_"Relatos sin dueño  
se vuelven de todos"___

¿Inunotaisho con una cualquiera? Eso sí que no lo sabía, tal parecía que esta noche se enteraría de todos los secretos que guardaban los Taisho. __

Luego de eso, hubo un silencio eterno, ¿qué diablos sucedía con esos dos? Al parecer la ronda había terminado, soltó un ligero suspiro y regresó aburrida, pero unos aullidos la pusieron en estado de alerta, ¿acaso eran intrusos? No, no podían ser hombres lobos puesto que ellos habían acabado con todos, extinguiéndolos. Se deslizó por el piso y fijó su vista por el borde de una ventana, eran nada más y nada menos que los guardias jugando con un cachorro. Se quejó a lo bajo por lo infantiles que eran esos supuestos vigilantes. Giró sobre sus pies dispuesta a regresar al cuarto, sin embargo, volvió a oír algunos diálogos entre aquellos vampiros.

-Debemos estar con nuestros semejantes Inuyasha, ve con Kikyo, seguramente esta en tus aposentos –

_"Contigo, siempre  
contigo, nunca"_

¡Diablos! Pudo percibir unas pisadas acercándose y rauda y silente se adentró en la habitación, colgando la bata y acostándose en la cama, aparentando estar dormida.__

"No me hagas  
desearte más que ayer"

Y lo escuchó, sintiendo las zancadas aproximándose y como un cuerpo se acomodaba cerca suyo. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de él sobre ella, advirtiendo un innato deseo que comenzaba a nacer en su interior, deseándolo. Intencionalmente, comienza a moverse, sabiendo que el ojidorado cedería ante la idea de poseerla, y seductoramente, entreabrió sus ojos, mirándolo ardientemente.

-Estas aquí –

-Por ti –

– FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

Como olvidar esa noche en la que Inuyasha la hizo suya de una manera salvaje y prometedora. En esa ocasión, su cuerpo se había encendido más que nunca y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar las caricias que le daba, tan agresivas y placenteras.__

-Señorita Kikyo, ¿me escucha? – le interpela una voz gruesa__

"Lo único que queda  
es un vacío en mí"

Por arte de magia, salió de sus recuerdos y regresó a sus sentidos, viendo la cara de Inunotaisho con un semblante de intranquilidad hacia ella. La vampiro sacudió su cabeza y le mostró una fría sonrisa.__

-Lo siento, disculpe por molestarlo – indica haciendo una reverencia – me retiro señor –__

Ya no lo necesitaba, tenía la información que quería y ya nadie la podría detener. Se giró dándole la espalda, encaminándose a la salida, pero antes, una voz se dirigió hacia ella.__

"Por ti he vuelto a   
_pisar la oscuridad"_

-¿Irá a buscarlo? – __

-¿No es obvio? – interroga con un timbre soberbio, enseñándole sus hermosas alas__

-Dudo que lo encuentre – infiere, tratando de detenerla para que no haga una idiotez__

"A veces no necesitas excusas   
_para saber lo que planeas hacer"_

-No se preocupe, eso no es problema –

Ignorando por completo al gran Inunotaisho, sale velozmente de la ciudadela y asciende lo más alto posible para no ser percatada por los humanos y encontrar a su predilecto. Por otra parte, esperaba descubrir todo, sea verdad o mentira, ella ya no se dejaría engañar.

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

-Srita. Higurashi – le habla una sonora voz - ¡señorita Higurashi! – __

-¿Ah? – __

_"Tontamente abrumada,_  
_tontamente enamorada"_

-¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta desesperada la señora - llevo más de diez minutos hablándole y no me responde – refuta al borde de la cólera__

-Disculpe – enuncia tranquilamente, liberando un bostezo - ¿dijo algo? –__

La veterana cargada de maquillaje impactó sus pequeños tacones en el piso como si hiciera berrinche, cogiendo su bolso y mostrándole una cara de pocos amigos a la fémina. __

-Sólo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo – subraya señalándola – no volveré a este lugar, ¿me oyó? – __

-Sí, claro –__

Irritada, sale hecha fiera de la florería, lanzando maldiciones y yendo en dirección a otros locales.

¿Qué pasaba con ella? Ha estado distraída y cansada más de lo normal en el trabajo, y todo se debe a las constantes visitas nocturnas del enigmático vampiro. Recientemente en la madrugada…__

_"Enciérrame en tu cuerpo,_  
_cúbreme de calor y besos"_

– FLASHBACK –

-Kouga se despertará – menciona con la voz entrecortada, excitada por aquellas manos que se paseaban por sus piernas, robándole el aliento__

-Si no haces mucho ruido, no se dará cuenta – sisea en el oído de la fémina, estremeciéndola __

_"Hazme cómplice _  
_de tus anhelos"_

Su cuerpo estaba apoyado en la pared, él sobre ella. Kagome llevaba un simple vestido color blanco de tirantes, arriba del muslo y con un corte sensual en su pecho, ¿cómo podía dormir así?, el ojidorado rió roncamente, sabiendo que esa mujer era la tentación en persona. La humana no hacía más que volverlo loco.

_"Sólo por ti me he _  
_convertido en alguien más"_

Un suave y dulce beso los envolvía en un paraíso, pero ella no se hace de esperar y empieza a desabotonar su camisa tocando su estructurado cuerpo, resbalando sus manos atrevidamente, liberando tenues gemidos de placer en el vampiro. Aún besándola, intenta desnudarla arrancándole ese estorboso pedazo de tela que llevaba puesto, pero Kagome lo detiene, colocándole sus manos su ancha cadera, queriendo que la siga complaciendo, acariciándola con vehemencia.

-Tramposa - dice soltándose del beso, notando que la humana hacía una mueca de un ligero disgusto__

_"No juegues con fuego,_  
_podría quemarte de amor"_

-Pensé que te gustaba mi cuerpo - voltea a lado con un tono engreído

Inuyasha toma su cara, obligándola a verlo y la fémina se detiene, observando sus ojos brillantes. Lucía como un dios, dos o tres mechones ocultando su rostro y diminutas gotas de sudor se hacían presentes por sus sienes, dándole un toque lujurioso y seductor.__

"Si supieras que ahora  
_desconozco mi verdadero yo"_

-Eso no es lo único que me gusta de ti –

Y vuelve a apoderarse de su boca, uniendo sus labios en un beso profundo y agradable, ansiando introducir su lengua para enredarla con la de ella. Kagome se abalanzó por completo a él, excitándolo con el roce de sus senos sobre su desnuda piel, sintiéndose impaciente por entrar en ella.

Siguen con aquel rítmico intercambio de labios, probando cuál es más delicioso que el otro. Se separan un poco para respirar pero regresan a su labor; el vampiro deja caer traviesamente una mano en uno de sus glúteos, palpándolo cuidadosamente mientras que la otra subía lentamente a uno de sus pechos, masajeándolo, logrando que a la humana se le escaparan indiscretos jadeos . Dos, tres continuos al tiempo que ella arañaba su ancha espalda por sus impredecibles movimientos.

_"No me atormentes, _  
_ya no me sueltes"_

Aquel ojidorado abandona sus labios para besar delicadamente sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz, deleitándose; se sentía mejor que estar en el cielo, sintiendo su húmeda boca dejando huellas por todos lados, dándole permiso de hacer lo que le plazca sabiendo que en unos momentos volvería a morderla. El hombre de cabellera plateada alarga su travesía en su mentón, obligándola a alzar su cuello para darle una mejor degustación. Una vez que llega a su cuello, níveo y latente, se detiene y voltea a ver a su hermosa Kagome, sonrojada y con los ojos entreabiertos, notando el deseo y pasión en su mirada de chocolate, ella… lo estaba disfrutando.

Sonríe para sí mismo y le deposita un último beso, cogiendo su camisa, moría por tomar su sangre, ansioso por tomar ese líquido que lo llamaba, pero tenía que domar sus instintos, había matado suficientes alces y pumas como para tener hambre nuevamente. Aturdido por sus pensamientos, se abotona su camisa, sin percatarse que una bella damisela lo observa afligida, como si estuviera dudando de él.

-¿Te vas? – pregunta con un nudo en la garganta - así que, ¿sólo estaremos viéndonos a escondidas? – solloza, queriendo esquivar su mirada ambarina

¡Realmente ama a esa mujer!, en cualquier segundo ella puede hacerlo retractarse de sus actos, en verdad es un tonto, pero lo que no sabe aquella humana es que él ha estado preparando algo especial, y eso será después de que se vaya el intruso de su casa. No falta mucho, aunque le da cólera no disfrutar a su amada como él quiere.

_"Por fin, tú y yo, _  
_sin nadie alrededor"_

-Kagome – murmura al tiempo que la abraza tiernamente, aspirando el perfume de su cabello – no me malentiendas, pronto estaremos juntos, no importa lo que pase – le responde con sinceridad

En ese instante, se acurrucó a su pecho, sintiéndose protegida, llena de valor con las dulces palabras que le decía. Por otro lado, él la abrazo fuertemente, mostrándole cuan importante es ella para él, si no fuera por el tedioso de Inunotaisho se hubiera largado de la ciudad, huiría con su Kagome y la amaría eternamente, pero tenía que esperar y ser paciente, tenía que hacer las cosas bien. Debiendo recordar que todo lo hacía por su amada.

-Yo... vendré por ti –

-Inuyasha – susurra extrañada, intentando averiguar el mensaje oculto en sus frases

_"A tu lado es donde _  
_siempre pertenecí"_

-Lo que acabas de escuchar – afirma, estrechándola más hacia él - hablaré con mi padre y… – alza tiernamente el perfil de ella, acariciando su mejilla – le diré que he encontrado a la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, que deseo estar para siempre contigo –__

El aliento del vampiro rozando su rostro le hacía hervir la sangre, sintiendo espasmos de nerviosismo y de alegría a la vez. Posó una de sus manos sobre la de él; perdiéndose en ese mar de oro.__

_"Las mentiras ya no se _  
_interpondrán entre los dos"_

-¿Es una promesa? – pregunta en un tono soñador__

-No es cualquier promesa – señala, y con su otra mano empieza a peinar los cabellos de la dueña de su corazón - es una promesa de amor – revela al fin, pues se había preparado para decirle todo hoy en la mañana__

– FLASHBACK –

Inuyasha estaba dando vueltas a su habitación como un roedor atrapado, pensando en su próxima hazaña con Kagome. La ama, de eso no tiene la menor duda, pero, necesitaba decirle algo más además de profesarle infinito amor.__

_"¿Por qué mi mente no_  
_trabaja con mi corazón?"_

-Demonios –

Se encontraba frustrado, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pudiera decir o hacer. Agobiado, se sentó en el borde de su cama, podía sentir que la respuesta la tenía cerca, pero todo aquello desapareció cuando entró un no muy bienvenido vampiro a su cuarto.

-Inuyasha, te habla nuestro padre – menciona indiferente, recargándose en el borde de la puerta

-Dile que no es el momento – le contesta algo molesto – no tengo tiempo para él –

_"No tengo tiempo,_  
_no tengo libertad"_

-No soy tu mensajero – advierte, enderezándose y tomar su andar por los pasillos – esta esperándote abajo –__

Ese infeliz, ¿qué no ve que esta ocupado?, soltó un bufido y bajó velozmente a donde estaba su progenitor. Al llegar a la sala, lo encontró apoyado en la pared con un severo semblante lleno de preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas, y al parecer por el mismo Inuyasha.__

-¿Qué sucede? – interpela escéptico, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada__

-¿Ese es el tono con el que te atreves a hablarme? – cuestiona enarcando una ceja, irguiéndose y caminando hacia su hijo con porte__

"¿Acaso haz olvidado  
_todo lo que te rodea?"_

-Padre, sólo dime que necesitas –__

Notó el suspiro que salió de la boca del gran Inunotaisho, ¿qué le pasaba?, si no tiene nada que decirle, entonces para qué quiere hablar con él. No entendía nada, o al menos eso pensaba, cuando sintió las fuertes manos de su padre sobre sus hombros y como éste lo aprisionaba con sus ojos dorados.__

-Necesito que me prometas algo – inquiere solemne y al mismo tiempo desesperado__

¿Qué?, ¿eso es todo lo que quería decirle?, aguarda un segundo…

-¿Prometer? – le pregunta dudoso, meditando aquello que acabada de decir, y acto seguido, exclama sorprendido - ¡una promesa! – vocifera rápidamente, abrazando inesperadamente al gran vampiro __

Su padre se había quedado boquiabierto ante la acción de su hijo, ¿estaba demostrando afecto hacia él?, la última vez que había hecho eso fue cuando apenas y era un niño. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni se percató de la ausencia de aquel rebelde vampiro, y confundido, siguió su rastro, alcanzándolo en las afueras del castillo.__

-¡Hijo, aún no hemos terminado de hablar! – grita estruendoso, acaparando todo el espacio su voz ronca y preponderante__

No supo cómo lo hizo o por qué, pero hubo algo que lo hizo retractarse de todo. Su hijo había desenvuelto sus alas, girándose sobre sus talones para verlo, recibiendo de él una inesperada sonrisa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al apreciarlo de esa manera, recordándole a alguien que tenía la misma forma de sonreír.__

"Sin duda es como  
_volverte a ver, renaciendo"_

-¡Lo siento padre, será en otra ocasión! – exclama, comenzando a agarrar vuelo con ayuda del viento, elevándose__

-¡Inuyasha, no me hagas ir por ti! – advierte con un poco de titubeo, corriendo hacia él, pues aún no podía salir del asombro que le había dado el ojidorado__

Carcajeó a lo bajo, creyendo que su padre no lo escucharía y se acercó abruptamente a él desde lo alto, lo suficientemente cerca para verlo desde la altura de sus rodillas. __

-No tienes porque hacerlo – sugiere sonriente y con un timbre de jovialidad que jamás había presenciado alguna vez Inunotaisho __

"Esta sensación ya la conoces,  
_incluso más que yo"_

Precipitadamente, toman impulso sus alas, sacudiendo el suelo y así emprender un rumbo hacia un horizonte familiar. El atardecer lo acompañaba, y muy pronto la noche se volvería su mejor amiga.

– FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

Kagome no podía formular pensamiento alguno, estaba feliz, estaba más que feliz, después de tanto tiempo rodeada de soledad por fin era feliz, y a lado del hombre que ama. Volvió a esconder su perfil cerca del corazón del vampiro, abrazándolo. Mejor destino no pudo haber encontrado, y ante tanta adrenalina suelta en su cuerpo, silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por su rostro.

_"Quizá el hablar no _  
_es mi mejor cualidad"_

Ante el gesto de la fémina, le correspondió el abrazo, pero algo lo comenzó a perturbar, un olor a sal inundaba sus fosas nasales y sentía su camisa un poco mojada y sollozos alternados, ¿acaso estaba llorando?, no, eso es lo que menos quiere, si no le agrado lo que le proponía, podía negarse, no la forzaría a nada si ella no quería. Aunque en el fondo, quedaría destrozado.

-¿No estas de acuerdo? – pregunta ocultando su repentina tristeza - si quieres no aceptes, lo enten – __

_"Róbame, bésame_  
_y ámame hasta el fin"_

Pero unos carnosos labios se le adelantan, interrumpiéndolo, ella… ¡ella lo besaba!, su tierna y joven Kagome, pero no con un beso sencillo y suave, sino uno repleto de pasión y afecto. Podía probar la humedad de sus labios y la sal en ellos, al parecer aún seguía llorando, pero eso no evitaba que la humana se animara a explorar, como otra veces lo había hecho, la cálida boca del vampiro, mezclando su lengua con la de él. Inuyasha estaba completamente sorprendido y halagado a la vez, correspondiendo de la misma manera.

No deseaba desprenderse de sus labios, sin embargo, no le agradaba para nada que ella llorase, así que tuvo separarse de ella, dejándola respirar.

-Eso significa que... – pero lo vuelve a callar por segunda vez, depositándole un tímido beso; sí que lo volvía loco, posa sus ojos dorados en ella, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas, mirándola fijamente – Kagome, yo… -__

-Te amo – dice finalmente, dejando en claro que creía en él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos - te amo Inuyasha – declara nuevamente, sonriéndole__

_"Ya no puedo guardar_  
_mis sentimientos"_

-Kagome... – musita embelesado, colocando sus manos en su cintura - mi querida y dulce Kagome, yo también te amo – manifiesta esbozándole una reluciente sonrisa

El silencio se vuelve a hacer presente, convirtiendo la habitación en testigo de un beso salvaje y apasionado. El vampiro vuelve a unir sus labios con los de ella y así, escapa por la ventana.__

No quería dejarle ir, quería que se quedara con ella, pero tenía que creer en él. Tenía que confiar ahora que ya sabe cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Hipnotizada por el vuelo de su amor, observa como se aleja, en esas alas majestuosas que adornan su espalda.

-Nuestra promesa… no la olvides Inuyasha – susurra, y después se mete entre las sábanas y dormir cómodamente__

– FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

Su vida y la de él estaban a punto de dar el siguiente paso, cumplirían un pacto que nadie podrá corroborar, es de ellos dos, donde dos mundos distintos se unen para entregar alma y amor por completo. __

_"Eres tú, quien me ha _  
_regresado a la vida"_

-Kagome – habla una voz - ¿Kagome? – esta vez el tono se vuelve familiar y a la vez preocupado e insistente - ¡Kagome! – exclama el hombre de ojos azules, consiguiendo sacarla del trance

-¡Oh, Kouga! – contesta como si nada hubiera pasado - ¿sucede algo? – pregunta volviendo a tomar consciencia

-Quería decirte que se acabó el agua – señala al tiempo que sale por la puerta de la florería - iré a comprar más a la tienda y así aprovecharé a comprar la comida de hoy, ¿te suena bien? –

-Sí, no tardes mucho, ¿vale? – avisa amablemente

-Descuida – responde seguro, sonriendo para sí mismo al ver que Kagome este preocupada por él – regreso en unos minutos –

_"Vivo en un sueño, _  
_y tú estas en él"_

Y así el chico de cabello negro se encamina a otra calle. Ellos solamente son buenos amigos, sólo eso. Kouga era su mejor amigo y el día que él tuviera que irse, lo extrañaría de verdad, pero ya no volvería a estar sola porque contaría con el apoyo y compañía de su amado Inuyasha.

Cerró sus ojos para imaginar de nuevo la noche de ayer, sin percatarse de una presencia que la observaba.

-El ambiente de este lugar es realmente acogedor – dice un ojidorado cerca de unos estantes

_"No permitas que _  
_me canse de ti" _

Reconocía muy bien esa voz, aquella que la hacía suspirar y aliviaba su espíritu de una manera cautivante. Quién mas podría ser que aquel vampiro que la enamoró. Inuyasha vestía unos pantalones color caqui con una camisa blanca manga larga de botones y un cinturón negro al igual que los zapatos. Le fascinaba verlo tan masculino.

-¡Inuyasha! – exclama contenta, alejándose de la caja para dirigirse a él

-¿Le confieso algo? – cuestiona seductoramente, acercándose hacia Kagome – lo que le voy a decir es de suma importancia – enuncia en un tono misterioso, incluso aristocrático, como si fuera de otro tiempo

¿Estaba jugando con ella? Bueno, si es así, ella también podía hacerlo.

_"Incítame, provócame, _  
_quiero fundirme en tu amor"_

-Lo escucho claramente – dice con el mismo tono que él, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos__

-He conocido a la mujer más bella del mundo – le cuenta con una mirada pícara, atrayendo su atención – pero no sé si quiera aceptar este regalo – indica al tiempo que coge cuidadosamente una rosa

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que no lo aceptaría? – interpela intrigada, admirando el hermoso color rojo vivo que desprendía aquella flor__

-Porque... – con su brazo libre la jala hacia él y desliza tiernamente los pétalos de la flor en su mejilla, formando pequeños círculos – no se le compara con su belleza – recalca resbalando la flor a su cuello, haciendo ligeras cosquillas

Ese suave y delicioso contacto de los pétalos contra su piel era tan atrevido y encantador al mismo tiempo. Inuyasha le miró a los ojos repletos de amor y devoción hacia ella, sintiendo como se derretía en sus brazos, y en un frenético reflejo, le arrebató sus labios, saciándose con ellos. __

"Ni el aliento más gélido  
_cesaría nuestro amor"_

Podía escuchar el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho y la respiración acompasada que se confundía entre los dos. Con la piel erizada y los sentidos apagados, apenas y fue consciente de cómo se desenvolvía la situación, cayendo en cuenta que el vampiro estaba a punto de tocar la zona más sensible de su cuerpo. En un intento por calmar sus hormonas, se separó de él, queriendo componer la cordura aun cuando sabía que su cara ardía en llamas.__

El ojidorado se limitó a sonreír descaradamente y con un toque de perfecta virilidad, inclinó un poco su cuerpo, extendiéndole la rosa culpable de su desdén.__

-Fue un placer estar con usted – alude con una mirada enigmática y una voz sumamente ronca, más de lo normal, delatando su deseo por ella__

Kagome toma la rosa temblorosamente, pero pudo controlarlo, cubriéndose con su otra mano y así oler aquella exquisitez de flor. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Inuyasha tuviera un lado romántico, y eso comenzaba a gustarle.__

"Consentirme se esta   
_volviendo un capricho"_

-El placer fue mío joven – menciona pudorosa, creyendo que en cualquier momento sus rodillas le traicionarían

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**__

La esencia se volvía más fuerte, sentía que estaba cerca, no podía equivocarse. Tomó un respiro y descendió cautelosamente a una abandonada azotea, evitando que miradas curiosas se dieran cuenta de su naturaleza. Y en un giro hacia la calle para estudiar con cuidado la calle, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una voz siniestra salió de su garganta.

-Así que de aquí proviene ese asqueroso olor –

Podía observar todo, podía verlo, esa repugnante escena de Inuyasha y la mujer que lo acompañaba por detrás, al parecer estaba a punto de irse, pero antes de eso, fue testigo de aquel cálido beso con el cual se despedía el vampiro de ella en la entrada de ese lugar. Se sentía traicionada, desechada, el sólo verlos le enfermaba, hacía mucho que ya no le besaba de esa forma, incluso creyó que había olvidado el sabor de sus labios, y todo por culpa de esa… esa entrometida. __

"Destrozos y terror  
_es lo que recibirás de mi"_

Espero unos pocos minutos a que Inuyasha se fuera para así hablar a solas con ese costal de huesos. Una vez que partió, clavó iracunda su mirada en la florería.

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

-Inuyasha – musita al contemplar la rosa que le dio – cada día me enamoras más –

Tuvo casi sacarlo a patadas, pues no quería que el socio de su padre y él tuvieran un inútil enfrentamiento. Suspiró ante la idea de que Inuyasha se pusiera celoso y rió divertida. __

"Ciertamente has cambiado,   
_y con ello… también yo"_

Puso la solitaria flor en un modesto jarrón que estaba cerca de la caja, sirvió agua en ella y quedó listo. __

Volviendo a tomar su puesto detrás de la caja, escucha como se abre la puerta, ¿Kouga ya había regresado tan pronto?

-Joven Moujimo, fue muy rá – se detiene a hablar, ya que no era su amigo el que veía__

Era una mujer sumamente atractiva, de largos cabellos negros y una piel increíblemente blanca. Vestía un espléndido vestido color ocre con un corte obsceno cerca de sus senos. Seguro era una modelo.__

-¿Se puede saber quién eres? – pregunta fríamente la cliente de ojos caoba__

"Indiscutible es mi presencia,  
_imperdonable es tu existencia"_

¿Por qué de repente le habla en un tono agresivo sin conocerse?, como si le tuviera rencor, hasta odio tal vez, ¿acaso ya se habían visto anteriormente?

-Me llamo Kagome – responde con suficiencia; ella no se dejaría pisotear por nadie

-Con que Kagome – repite indiferente, aproximándose a ella y caminando a su alrededor formando un círculo - es un nombre muy ridículo – expresa con una sonrisa arrogante

Esa mujer le incomodaba, ¿por qué la recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza?, ¿qué diablos quería?

-¿Y a qué viene su visita? – interpela cogiendo un mal humor, para ser una "clienta" era bastante hostigosa

_"¿Desde cuándo se_  
_olvidaron los modales?"_

Al decir aquello, notó que su andar se detuvo, posándose en frente de ella con los ojos atestados de burla, cruzándose de brazos.__

-Nada, sólo quería ver con mis propios ojos con quien me engaña Inuyasha -

No, no, no podía ser, ¡no era cierto!, no podía creer lo que le decía, si hace unos minutos él había estado con ella, besándola y susurrándole al oído infinidad de veces como lo volvía loco y cuánto la amaba. No, no podía, él… no podía traicionarla.__

_"Una pesadilla no tiene _  
_nada que ver con la realidad"_

-Qué… ¿qué dices? – tartamudea, sintiendo como su voz se ahogaba en un sufrimiento terrible, viéndola perpleja__

-¿No te lo ha dicho? – le pregunta irónica, caminando sigilosa por la florería, como si estuviera danzando - que impropio de él, pero es mejor que lo escuches de mi – asevera volviendo a tomar su posición original - Inuyasha y yo estamos comprometidos – espeta con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirándola superficialmente, no tenía idea esa chiquilla con quién se había metido

Quedó en shock al oír esas palabras, _"Inuyasha y yo estamos comprometidos"_. Aquella oraciónretumbaba en su mente constantemente, no quería creer esa gran mentira, eso deseaba que fuera, una sucia mentira. Sacudió su cabeza y volteó enfurecida hacia esa desconocida, con el corazón en la mano.__

"De todas las personas,   
_¿por qué tuviste que ser tú?"_

-Eso no es verdad – dice certera, enfrentándola, aunque por dentro se estuviera derrumbando lentamente, pero aún tenía esperanzas – Inuyasha… él me ama; ¡él nunca mencionó estar con alguien! –

Esa humana le estaba provocando serios problemas de carácter, como le hubiera gustado matarla en el instante en que la vio, arrancarle la vida era extremadamente una tarea muy sencilla.

Contuvo sus fuertes instintos asesinos y se acercó a ella, como si fuera a comérsela y ante su proximidad con ella, Kagome retrocedió torpemente, quedándose acorralada entre la extraña fémina y la mesa de la caja para cobrar.

-Por favor mocosa, no te hagas ilusiones – comenta en un tono ávido - Inuyasha se fija en ti porque me ve a mí – le espeta apoyando sus manos en el mueble, encerrando a la débil humana

_"Síguete engañando, _  
_así como yo lo hago"_

-¡No, eso no es cierto!, él siempre me ha visto por quien soy – __

-No seas tonta, ¿no te has dado cuenta que somos idénticas? – señala irónica, notando la mirada perdida de esa mujer

Aquello la perturbó, obligándose a ver a esa joven que la intimidaba y… tenía razón, el parecido era muy grande, lo único que las diferencia era el cabello, la chica que tenía el cabello más lacio a comparación de ella que tenía unos mechones rebeldes que se ondulaban, pero en las facciones, en los ojos e inclusive en las mismas curvas son casi iguales, cualquiera que las viera juntas diría que son gemelas. Abatida por la cruda noticia, esa misteriosa mujer se aleja de ella y sin más que decir o hacer, Kagome cae arrodillada al suelo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de sus ojos, entonces, la promesa que se hicieron fue... ¿un juego?, ¿una burla hacia ella?, ¿fue por pura lástima?

-Lamento que te hayas enterado de esta manera – indica con un falso tono de preocupación - ya no pierdas más tu tiempo, tan sólo aléjate de él y déjanos vivir en paz –__

_"Júrame que no _  
_escaparás otra vez"_

Podía oír una voz tenebrosa riéndose de ella, calándole su interior, todo se volvía extraño y el aire se volvió sofocante. No podía siquiera hablar o defenderse.

-Jamás tendrás a Inuyasha porque él me pertenece – sentencia y da unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y tomar su mentón entre sus dedos, obligándole a mirarle - y si no haces caso a lo que te digo – se acerca a su oído – yo misma me encargaré de ti – le siseó maligna

Después de haber terminado con la estúpida de Kagome, ya nada se interpondría entre Inuyasha y ella. Con una sonrisa triunfante y una mirada maldita, salió del estante, dejando a la mujer sola y destrozada.

_"Él me pertenece"_; sus ojos ardían por las irrefrenables lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Su corazón se había roto, estaba en descuartizado en mil pedazos y su mirada que minutos antes tenía brillo, se había apagado; ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

_"Ahora la soledad me llama, _  
_alegre por tenerme de vuelta"_

-Inuyasha – susurra antes de caer inconsciente__

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**__

**¡Wow! Tardé bastante, pero bueno, he aquí el capítulo, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, y ya sé que metí la pata con Kikyo, pero bueno, era natural que apareciera =P.**__

**Antes que nada, quiero nuevamente agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes que me ha seguido con este fic o seguía, la verdad no estoy segura de ello, pero aún así, quiero volver a mencionarlos, ya que verdaderamente, sino fuera por ustedes, no estaría escribiendo, además de que, bueno, todo esto es inspiración propia.**__

**Un fuerte abrazo y agradecimiento a: ****narutinachan****, ****eternalminami****, ****kaoru-inuma****, ****nina y d.d.c****, ****liliana1118****, ****serena tsukino chiba****, ****kanami-kanama****, ****sango chan****, ****katerinec****, ****Indo taisho****, ****marlene vazquez****, ****katyta kitty****, ****kagome taisho 77****, ****kgomecaptor****, ****ana-ani****, ****miko kaoru-sama****, ****rosa negra 19****, ****meztli201****, ****kirarany****, ****inujocelyn**** y ****chiharu no natsumi.**__

**Sin más que decir, solamente un profundo y sincero gracias a todas ustedes. Esperen el próximo capítulo, claro, eso después de los siguientes capítulos de Juego de Pasiones y Regresando A Ti =).**__

**P.D Si de pura casualidad no ven continuación de Sangre de Amor, no se espanten, es porque habré regresado a la universidad y bueno, subiré los capítulos en el fin de semana. Cualquier cosa prometo avisarles o si tienen dudas o quejas o ganas de golpearme, insúltenme por un correo jajajaja x_x.**__

**XOXO.**__

**Luna-es2012**


	9. Falsedad descubierta, reunión mortífera

Su cuerpo lo sentía pesado y un dolor en la cabeza la obliga a despertarse. Con trabajo abre sus ojos marrones que apenas y podían divisar las cosas; su frente la sentía húmeda, ¿por qué?, con inhumano esfuerzo levanta la mano y percibe una toalla, ¿había tenido fiebre?, ¿se había desmayado? Confundida y con una ligera jaqueca se endereza de la cama, girando su perfil a los alrededores y se detiene a un costado suyo para observar a un muchacho durmiendo sobre su buro. Aquel joven vestía un bermuda con una playera verde polo, acaso… ¿Kouga la estuvo cuidando? Voltea hacia el otro lado y detiene su afligida vista en la ventana abierta, dejando a la primaveral brisa entrar en su cuarto y con ello, la imagen de un Inuyasha sonriente.

- FLASHBACK –

No quería dejarle ir, quería que se quedara con ella, pero tenía que creer en él. Tenía que confiar ahora que ya sabe cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos. Hipnotizada por el vuelo de su amor, observa como se aleja, en esas alas majestuosas que adornan su espalda.

-Nuestra promesa… no la olvides Inuyasha – susurra, y después se mete entre las sábanas y dormir cómodamente

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado como si estuviera en una carrera, el sólo recordarle le provocaba tantas sensaciones.

-Inuyasha… - murmura a la nada

Ya no había opción alguna, ya no había final feliz, ahora que sabe la verdad, la otra faceta del vampiro, decide que lo mejor es no seguir viviendo en esa falsa aventura de amor y aceptar que nunca la quiso, que nunca la amo.

Pero, esa noche, sus palabras fueron tan sinceras, como si su misma alma le estuviera confesando todo el amor que le profesaba, entonces, ¿por qué de un día para otro todo había desaparecido?

_"Mi querida y dulce Kagome, yo también te amo" _; si ya tenía él una relación, ¿por qué fue a verla?, no, ¿por qué se le acercó desde un principio en aquel baile? Otra vez se había dejado llevar por tonterías. Estúpida Kagome. Kikyo, esa mujer era un completo monstruo, sólo se apareció un día en su vida y llegó a destruir todo lo que ella amaba, ¿que no puede ser feliz? Por vez primera puede conocer el verdadero amor creyendo que sí existe alguien para ella en este mundo, sin embargo, esa persona, más bien vampiro, no le pertenecía, llegando a su mente la oración de esa fémina.

_"Él me pertenece"_, aquella corta y punzante frase derrumbó cualquier sueño a lado de Inuyasha. Ya nada se podía hacer, pues como le había dicho, estaban comprometidos y no era capaz de interferir en un futuro matrimonio.

A pesar de la fatiga y la angustia que contrajo, se levanta dirigiéndose a la ventana permitiendo que el viento la arrulle y le sople palabras de aliento para salir adelante. Respira profundo y exhala lentamente, y en un vaivén de pensamientos y jugarretas de su subconsciente, una agradable y necesitada voz le acaricia sus oídos.

_-Estaré siempre contigo hija –_

Su cuerpo se congeló y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que creyó que había escuchado. Desesperada, empezó a buscar por todos lados de dónde había salido esa voz tan familiar, tan angelical. Asomó su rostro a la calle, pero sólo ve a la gente caminar y cruzar calles, nuevamente las lágrimas la invaden al creer quién le había hablado...

-Mamá – menciona con voz llorosa

Fuertes sollozos se escapaban de sus labios al igual que las cascadas cristalinas que escurrían de su perfil y sin percatarse, un hombre pudo escuchar claramente cuando dijo al vacío "mamá", trayéndole aquello imágenes de su difunta madre, comprendiendo cuanto le hacia falta, ¿y a quién no?

Temeroso por el estado en el que estaba su amada, se acerca estando ella de espaldas y sutilmente pone su mano sobre el delgado hombro.

Al sentir el tacto tan necesitado de esa amistad, no duda en girarse sobre sus talones y toparse al joven Kouga. Su amigo, su fiel compañero; podía percibir la preocupación en su mirada azul y no pudo evitar aventarse a sus brazos.

-¡Kouga! – exclama con voz quebrada

Él ya la había visto llorar anteriormente, pero esta vez se veía de lo peor, temblaba un poco y su respiración era pausada, eso le dio miedo, miedo de que pudiera enfermarse y estar muy mal. Sin pensarlo, la envuelve en sus brazos, dejando que libere todo lo que esta cargando.

-No me gusta verte así – dice el joven un tanto abstraído

Ella se limita a responder su comentario, lo único que quiere es que Kouga la apoye, más que nunca ahora que su vida esta despedazada. Demonios, detesta contemplarla así, su amiga es alegre, divertida y de repente esta regocijada y callada. Eufórico, suelta sus pensamientos, pero se controla, profiriendo moderado.

-No soy nadie para preguntarte el por qué de tu sufrimiento, sólo me atrevo a decirte que no estas sola, jamás lo estarás… tienes a tu papá – afirma sereno

Kagome empieza a calmarse, relajándose al oír esas tiernas expresiones que le relata su aliado.

-Tienes un hermoso ángel que te cuida – enuncia pacífico, refiriéndose a su difunta madre

Al atender esa oración, se abrieron completamente sus ojos, eso la hizo entender que siempre contara con ellos, con su familia, y que no la abandonarían por nada en el mundo.

-Y por supuesto, me tienes a mi – responde esto último con cierta placidez

Entusiasmada por los ánimos que le da, se dedica a sonreírle; se separa de él para verlo, le gustaba mucho que fuera alguien especial con ella. Se aproxima a su semblante, recibiendo un sutil beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias Kouga –

Se le subió el color instantáneamente, pero eso no iba a evitar que le regalara una sonrisa, Kagome en verdad es una persona magnifica, lástima que ella esta enamorada de alguien más.

-Tengo hambre, ¿comemos algo? – pregunta osada

-Me leíste el pensamiento – responde festivo, esa es la Kagome que conoce

Al escucharla reír, sabía que su humor ya estaba mejor. Definitivamente Kouga la podía calmar. Después de todo, son amigos.

Saliendo del cuarto, Kouga voltea hacia la ventana, mostrando una cara conformista como un buen perdedor en el amor, y lo más irónico es que su enemigo se llevó el premio mayor.

-Tuviste suerte bestia – murmura

-¿Dijiste algo? – cuestiona con un tono curioso

-No, para nada – se escuda el joven de ojos azules

**zxzxzxzxzxzxz**

Inuyasha desbordaba dicha y bonanza, no había mal o desgracia que lo hiciera salir de su imaginación. Se encamina hacia el gran ventanal de su habitación permitiendo que el atardecer sea participe de su gloria, sin embargo, inesperadamente de las sombras, reluce una escrupulosa vampiro.

-Amor, viniste temprano –

Extrañado por la voz ya conocida, se rota para sacar a esa impertinente vampiro, ¿que no ha sido claro con ella al decirle que ya no la quiere ver más? Esa mujer sí que le estaba provocando serios dolores de cabeza.

-Kikyo, cuantas ve... –

No pudo terminar su oración al posar sus ojos dorados en una bata morada en el suelo. Eleva inseguro la mirada, descubriendo paso por paso a Kikyo desnuda; y una sonrisa pícara se empezaba a dibujar en la cara de ella.

-¿Que pasa Inuyasha?, ¿te comió la lengua el gato? – pregunta con una mala determinación – sabes que no muerdo – se aproximaba a él – sólo cuando me provocas, recurro a esa opción – dice al acariciar su rostro, queriendo robar sus labios

-¡Basta Kikyo! – exclama colérico, alejándose de ella

Ya no soportaba más la idea de que Inuyasha no la deseara, tuvo que inclusive inventar la simple excusa de que estaban comprometidos para que esa impostora no se entrometiera, pero, ¿de qué sirvió si Inuyasha ya no se interesa por ella? Sintiéndose humillada y con la dignidad por los suelos, tuvo que recurrir a su fiel amigo orgullo mientras cubría su desnudez con la bata.

-¡Es por esa tal Kagome que me ignoras!, ¿no es así? – grita furiosa

Inuyasha se desconcertó al escucharla, ¿qué sabe ella de Kagome?, ¿le hizo algo? Lo que se temía, que Kikyo le llenara la cabeza de estupideces a su adorada humana. Enojado por su prepotencia, con sus manos la toma de la bata, levantándola un poco del cuello. Esa vampiro no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que el ojidorado pudiera hacer si se atreve a lastimar a su amada.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a Kagome?! – vocifera sacudiéndola – ¿¡contéstame Kikyo?! –

-¡¿Te aflige tanto esa chiquilla Inuyasha?!, ¿desde cuándo te comenzó a gustar esa bazofia? – le interroga con repugnancia

-¡No te atrevas a insultarla Kikyo! – reclama desesperado

-¡Antes tenías ojos sólo para mi! – responde con la mirada infestada de dolor

-Tú lo acabas de decir, antes – contesta sin recelo alguno

Kikyo quedó helada, entonces, ¿qué pasará con sus sentimientos?, ¿no son importantes?, ¿qué ocurrirá con ella?, ¿la olvidará? No, ella misma lo dijo, Inuyasha le pertenece, es sólo y exclusivo de ella.

Al ver que no le respondió, la soltó, lo único que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos es su querida Kagome. Sin querer saber más de la vampiro comienza a encaminarse hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir, pero Kikyo le vuelve a presidir la palabra.

-¡La buscabas porque somos idénticas, veías en ella mi reflejo! – asegura abrumada – ¡tú me amas Inuyasha Taisho! – grita como un ultimátum

Suspiró ante las tontas conjeturas de la fémina que aclamaba por él y regresó sus pasos, girándose sobre sus talones y verla de frente; en cambio, ella lo ve asombrada, era la primera vez que veía a Inuyasha con una mirada seria y reposada, podía jurar que no mostraba odio, quizá era indiferencia.

-Sabes, tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta de lo similares que son – responde, bajando su cabeza

_"Iluso"_, pensó la vampiro.

-Sin embargo, te equivocas al decir que te veía en Kagome – expresa levantando su perfil – ella es... maravillosa – sonríe – nunca pensé que me podría enamorar de una humana – confiesa – y por fin entiendo el malestar de mi padre: el poder vivir sin esa clase de amor, aquel que es puro y espléndido en todos los aspectos –

No lo creía, estaba demasiado impactada al oír esa dicción proveniente de un vampiro que era un sediento de sangre, un asesino que no ofrecía misericordia, un salvaje sin cadenas, y ahora, que hablara así de alguien, jamás, inclusive de ella nunca usó palabras llenas de amor.

-Sólo quiero que comprendas que... no soy el Inuyasha que conocías. Esa faceta ya desapareció – responde franco – lamento decírtelo de este modo, no atinaba el momento apropiado para hablar contigo, no me dejaste otra alternativa – declara incorporándose hacia el pasillo – ahora que lo sabes, no me busques y encuentra la felicidad en alguien más – añade, saliendo de la pieza y al final, cierra la puerta

Dentro del aposento, estallaba Kikyo, ¿por qué?, todo lo que tocara sus manos se partía en el suelo, llevo ambas a su cabeza para controlarse, era impresionante la rabia que poseía. Quedó anverso a un espejo que había cerca de uno de los buros, contemplándose.

-Inuyasha, esto no terminará así – alarma en una voz apagada y malévola

**zxzxzxzxzxzxz**

Un vampiro alto y varonil estaba sentado en un sillón rojo, al parecer muy cómodo, traía puesto unos lentes ya que leía un libro. Inuyasha se sentó en uno que había a lado, acompañándolo en su aburrimiento.

-¿Qué era ese escándalo entre Kikyo y tú? – pregunta una voz seria y grave sin apartar la vista de su libro

-Nada interesante padre... – cierra sus ojos, encorvándose para recargar sus brazos en sus piernas

-Cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo planean comprometerse? – cuestiona al cambiar de hoja y seguir con su lectura

Inuyasha se le quedó viendo escéptico a Inunotaisho, él cual sintió que lo intimidaban con fiereza, baja su libro para ver a su hijo el cual tiene una cara increíblemente insensible.

-Vamos Inuyasha, no seas exagerado – dice quitándose los lentes - qué tal si... – continua hablando al dejar su libro en la mesa del centro

-No me casaré con ella – responde seco

-¿Y a que se debe esa... – cuestiona con un tono de hastiado de misterio, pero no pudo terminar ya que Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento, interrumpiéndolo

-¡Porque estoy enamorado de otra persona!, ¿¡es eso lo que querías escuchar!? – grita desesperado

Inunotaisho se aturde al saber esa ¿mala noticia? No, no y no, su hijo no puede amar a otra persona que no sea Kikyo, es por su bienestar.

-Me rehúso a la idea de aceptar que amas a alguien más que no sea Kikyo, tú te acoplarás con ella – dice alzando el tono de su voz

-Eso no me interesa... yo soy libre para amar –

Aquel impaciente vampiro cambió sus rígidos gestos a unos blandos, ya no enseñaba una mirada furibunda sino una nostálgica, al regresar a su memoria su fallecida esposa.

- FLASHBACK -

Exhaustos por una noche ardiente, yace una hermosa mujer en el pecho de un musculoso vampiro, ambos cuerpos desnudos ocultos bajo una sábana de seda blanca.

-Izayoi, si nos descubren... ¿qué pasará con nosotros? – pregunta alterado

-Descuida, no pueden hacernos nada – afirma acariciando su rostro

-Pero, si te llega a castigar tu padre... yo – no pudo terminar ya que un corto beso lo paraliza

-Eso no me interesa Inunotaisho... yo soy libre para amar – responde cariñosamente, viéndolo directo a los ojos

Aquel vampiro opta por sonreír, presintiendo que un largo futuro los espera, ellos juntos, con una linda familia, hasta que la muerte los separe.

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

-Hmph, dónde he oído eso – enuncia sin remordimiento alguno

-¿De qué estas hablando? – interpela confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de su padre

-No es nada, son cosas mías – asegura volteando su perfil hacia el ventanal

-Padre, sé cuanto quieres que me quede con Kikyo, pero yo... – no alcanza a terminar de hablar ya que Inunotaisho lo ¿abraza?

_"Definitivamente mi padre es más raro que Sesshomaru"_, pensó; su cabeza reside en el hombro de su papá, ya que este era muy alto.

-Hijo, estoy tan orgulloso de ti – dice aún ciñéndolo – disculpa si he sido lo suficientemente ciego, pensaba que hacía lo correcto – pronuncia deshaciendo el abrazo

Inunotaisho no pudo haber pedido mejores hijos como Sesshomaru y él, buscando la eterna juventud, guerreros de temer, pero sobretodo, vampiros que no creen en lo imposible.

-Te he fallado como padre, soy un estúpido. Si Izayoi me viera… – murmura acongojado

-Yo creo que estaría feliz – afirma el ambarino – por haber aceptado tu error – declara al poner su mano en el hombro de su taita

Inunotaisho esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, su hijo lo había hecho entrar en razón. Él no pretendía que Inuyasha se enamorará de una humana como lo hizo él en el pasado, pero hay algo de lo que nunca podrá arrepentirse, el haber conocido a su amada esposa, Izayoi, que le da las fuerzas necesarias para encarar la realidad.

-Bueno, ya que estamos de acuerdo en algo, ¿por qué no platicamos en familia? – sugiere en un tono más vivo

-¿Debo entablar una conversación con Sesshomaru? – interpela quejoso, cruzándose de brazos

-Debes y tienes que hacerlo, después de todo son hermanos –

-¡Feh!, él no es lo que parece – refuta con escepticismo

Y sin percatarse, un presuntuoso y callado vampiro lo mira arrogante, contestando lo siguiente.

-¿Qué estas diciendo de mi, "hermanito"? – pregunta con un tono cínico

-¿A quién le dices "hermanito"? –

-Vamos, no es para tanto hijos, tomemos algo –  
Así, los poderosos y atractivos vampiros se dirigen a la cocina a dialogar y tal vez a disipar una que otra indiferencia.

**zxzxzxzxzxzxz**

La noche no se hizo de esperar, Kouga estiraba sus brazos al estar satisfecho con la merienda, mientras que Kagome bostezaba con flojera. No obstante, una pequeña y molesta distracción los hace arremedar.

_Ring... _

-Maldito teléfono – critica el joven

-Opino lo mismo – expone, concordando con su amigo

_Ring... ring…_

-¡Demonios! –

-¿Quién podrá ser? – se cuestiona una mujer recostada en el sofá

_Ring... ring… ring_…

-Yo contesto – responde un Kouga no muy convencido

-¿Bueno? –

-¿Kouga? – pregunta una voz compleja

-Él mismo, ¿quién habla? – responde mesurado

-Soy el padre de Kagome, hubo un cambio de planes y tendrás que regresar mañana temprano a E.U.A. – alerta prepotente el señor

-¿¡Qué!? – exclama - ¡pero si apenas llevo un mes y medio Sr. Higurashi! –

Kagome reaccionó al comprender que discutía con su padre, de seguro es un problema de negocios, ya es su costumbre.

-Lo sé - asiente – y habíamos acordado que estuvieras tres meses, pero los representantes de la compañía Setza de Tokio no aceptarán comprar nuestras mercancías sin mi socio presente, es decir tú – dice engorroso – de lo contrario, adiós contrato –

Una ligera irritación se exhibe al fruncir su ceño y condensarse entre sus dientes, resultaron atípicos los japoneses, y pensar que su trabajo era tedioso, que ironía.

-Esos japoneses ineptos, ¿no les comentó sobre mi viaje? – consulta con un tono de inmadurez

-Claro que sí, pero no estaban muy contentos al saber que estabas fuera del país, sobretodo porque tú los contactaste – manifiesta desalentado

No quiere desamparar a Kagome, pero, ¿qué pasará con todo lo que ha trabajado?, le ha costado mucho llegar al rango en donde esta: viajar por el mundo, financiar resultados, cerrar convenios, verificar los paneles de la empresa, acaso… ¿será capaz de tirar todo a la basura por una mujer?

-Significa que –

-Tienes que volver lo más pronto posible – responde al adivinar su respuesta

-Pero... – titubea

-Ella interpretará bien las cosas, es mi hija y sabrá el por qué – ratifica seguro

-Sr. Higurashi yo no... –

Unos delgados brazos estaban alrededor de él, no podía ser nadie más que Kagome. Aún con el teléfono en la mano, es idóneo para colgar y besarla, pero lo entumece una voz en su espalda.

-Todo estará bien, ya no te preocupes por mi – musita

-Kagome... –

-Mi padre te necesita más que yo, y no puedo dejar que por mi culpa no regreses a tu trabajo –

Un coraje lo embarga, esta enojado por no aprovechar más tiempo con ella, optando por retomar la llamada, además es internacional y llegará caro el recibo.

-¿A qué hora tengo que estar en la estación? –

-A las 8:00 a.m. en la sala B2 – confirma

-¿Ya esta comprado el boleto? –

-Sí, solo pasa a caja y di tu nombre, ya te tienen registrado – dice aliviado - yo sé que no quieres irte... pero tienes que estar aquí – profiere apenado - nos vemos luego –

-Hasta mañana – murmura con el corazón en la garganta

-Buenas noches – responde, finalizando la plática

Kouga apenas y pudo colgar el teléfono y se dio cuenta que aquellos suaves brazos ya no lo abrazaban. Se giró sobre sus pies y ve a Kagome sentada en el piso con la mirada cabizbaja. Se sentía pésimo, de lo peor diría, así que decide ir a su lado.

-Lo siento Kagome, no pensé que – estando a punto de terminar, ella lo interrumpe

-Hiciste lo que tenías qué hacer, estoy feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte Kouga – admite gozosa, levantando su mirada hacia él

No tiene idea de lo que pueda decir, aunque también está feliz por haber dejado que ella compartiera un mundo diferente con él.

Agotada por el largo día, recuesta su cabeza en un costado de Kouga, a lo que éste reacciona un poco nervioso.

-¿Uh? Oye, ¿estás dormida? –

-No, sólo estoy descansando un poco – señala con un suspiro al final

Una fraternal sonrisa se dibuja en ambos, dando permiso al brazo de Kouga pasar por encima de sus hombros, ella realmente no se imagina cuánto la va a extrañar.

Fuera de ahí, los espiaba un hombre, al menos eso asemejaba. Terminando de asistirlos, presume unas alas, ¿un vampiro?, no muy lejos, se agrupa con una mujer y otro hombre.

**zxzxzxzxzxzxz**

La luna resplandeciente y blanca observaba a unos personajes un tanto desesperados, una mujer taconeaba su zapato mientras un hombre que la escoltaba se aborraja en el borde de la plataforma. No pasó mucho para que apareciera el vampiro antes mencionado.

-¿Y bien? – pregunta una arrogante voz

-El muchacho se irá en la mañana –

-Entonces estará sola para más tarde – supone la misma voz

Una sombras destellan en el lago, una cabellera negra baila al igual que una trenza obscura y unos cabellos cortos cafés.

-¿Y qué harás si Inuyasha va a verla? – cuestiona el hombre de ojos cafés a la vampiro

-Eso no sucederá – afirma maliciosa

-Suenas muy confiada Kikyo, ¿por qué te esmeras en matar a esa humana? – cuestiona aquel inmortal de ojos azul marino

-Guarda silencio Bankotsu, es un pendiente de las dos – sonríe

-Lo que tú digas, no me sorprende que Inuyasha se interese por esa mujer, en verdad es hermosa – asegura con un tono lujurioso

-¡Cállate!, eres el menos indicado para opinar al respecto – dice exaltándose

Calzaba un vestido gris alter decorado con holanes y zapatos plateados; el impúdico traía unos pantalones negros trayendo un saco del mismo color puesto sin camisa abajo con unos mocasines grises; y el informante unos pantalones café oscuro, usando un abrigo color caqui y unos botines negros.

-¿Cuál es el plan entonces Kikyo? – pregunta en un tono depravado

-Uno muy peculiar Onigumo – consiente con un tono malcriado, caminando en dirección a una calle sin nombre

Siguiéndola los otros vampiros por detrás, ella respiraba un aire lleno de triunfo y maldad, un propósito egoísta se creó en su ser.

-Inuyasha, si no eres mío... no lo serás de nadie –

**zxzxzxzxzxzxz**

**¡Konnichiwa! Ya sé qué piensan de mi, que soy de lo peor, que cómo se me ocurre actualizar tan tarde, pero les juro, de verdad, que eso de ser universitaria no es bonito )=**

**Pero siempre digo que es bueno ser positivo, así que espero que les guste este capítulo _**

**Les mando un abrazo a todas ustedes, también les deseo un feliz año atrasado y les mando mis mejores vibras.**

**En cuanto a los otros fics (El Dolor De Mi Corazón y Regresando A Ti), quizá el fin que viene me dedicaré a escribir sobre ellos, resalto la palabra ****quizá**** una vez más. Ya saben, es cuestión de tiempo.**

**Cuídense niñas. Las quiero.**

**Luna-es2012**


	10. Estrategia concebida (Primera parte)

Después de haber charlado con el Sr. Higurashi no hacía más que pensar en la persona que con un "hola" le robó el aliento; Kagome ya se había ido a dormir, pero simplemente él no podía, así que decide silenciosamente escribir.

**xzxzxzxzxzxzx**

-¡Kouga levántate, ya son las 7:00 a.m.! – exclama una mujer vestida con una falda blanca, una blusa de tirantes rosa y unas sandalias beige, se veía tan fresca y lozana como una rosa

"_No quiero, no deseo, por favor entiende  
que no pretendo despertar de este sueño"_

-Mmm... 5 minutos más Kagome – murmura él, volteándose

¡Kami!, ¿qué piensa ese hombre?, tiene que estar antes de las 8 en la estación y lo único que le dice es _"5 minutos más",_ vaya pretexto. Si por ella fuera, hubiera girado el sillón para ver si se despertaba.

-Lo siento Kouga, no me dejas opción – dice al arrebatarle la sábana, haciendo que éste se siente

-¿Era necesario? –

-La verdad sí – enuncia desesperada – vamos, apúrate –

"_Deja de quejarte, que eso  
no le va bien a nadie"_

-Tranquila, verás que llegaremos a tiempo – responde con un tono de completa serenidad

-Eso espero – suspira pesadamente

En menos de veinte minutos, Kouga se había bañado, trayendo puesto un traje azul marino con una camisa azul claro debajo y sus zapatos negros, lucía muy varonil, todo un empresario de primera categoría. Para no irse con los estómagos vacíos, comieron un pan bañado en mermelada acompañándolo con un poco de leche que compraron el otro día. Una vez listas las maletas, salieron de la tienda para cerrarla temporalmente.

Lo mejor de la mañana era que todas las carrozas estaban disponibles, no había ninguna ocupada y eso les facilitaría las cosas. Por eso adoraba su ciudad Transylvania.

– Minutos después –

¡Demonios, qué le pasa a la gente!, se supone que a estas horas hay mucho bullicio, pero no hay ni rastro de vida en algún lado; con trabajo y distinguieron una pequeña carroza que avanzaba hacia ellos.

-¡Señor, por aquí! – grita Kagome

Éste hace caso a su petición y con paso presuroso llegan a tiempo a la estación. Pasando desapercibidos, acompaña a Kouga a recibir su boleto y después a la sala B2; sin embargo, una vez que él regresara con su padre, una pasajera tristeza la golpearía al estar en casa.

"_Sé que sonará egoísta, pero  
quédate conmigo un poco más"_

-Ya van a ser las 8... –

-Sí, dentro de diez minutos – enuncia la fémina

Sentados en las bancas aguardaron la aparición del tren, pero incómodos silencios inundaban el ambiente. Kagome estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero el medio de transporte había llegado. Parándose ambos, se tornan el uno al otro.

-Creo que este es el adiós – menciona con la mirada acongojada, volteando a ver a un punto inexistente

"_Ya no hay marcha atrás,  
ya no hay viaje de regreso"_

-Hey, por ningún motivo quiero que estés así – insiste – tú siempre le sonríes a la vida, y por eso – toma su rostro – quiero que sonrías para mí - dice feliz, sonriéndole – ¿puedes hacer eso, Kagome? –

-Kouga... – sonríe - te extrañaré mucho – afirma al darle un pequeño abrazo

-Yo también Kagome – confiesa al estrecharla un poco más a su cuerpo, ¿en verdad tiene que irse?

"_Adiós, promesa de amor,  
adiós, pecado de mi corazón"_

_-__Por favor, los pasajeros de la sala B2, suban de inmediato__ – __  
__  
_Obligándolos a separarse la voz del conductor, se miraron no como extraños o amantes, sino como amigos, una amistad que perduraría sin importar la distancia que existiera entre los dos.

-Kagome – susurra al tiempo que mete su mano en su saco – ten – y le entregar un sobre

-¿Uh?, ¿qué es esto? – pregunta curiosa

-Ábrelo cuando estés en tu casa – responde lo más sereno posible, ya que no deseaba que lo abriera en frente de él

Se despide dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a lo Kagome se sonroja un poco, no había sentido un beso tan cálido desde su último amigo, y eso fue hace mucho tiempo porque él se fue a vivir a Tokio hace 4 años, cuando su madre había fallecido.

– FLASHBACK –

Una joven con una coleta de caballo se encontraba envuelta en el abrazo de un muchacho más alto que ella mientras ponía sus frágiles manos en su pecho.

Lloraba al saber que ya no lo volvería ver, él fue su apoyo cuando no había nadie más para ella, la cuidó como si fuera su hermana menor y ahora tenía que marcharse.

-No te vayas... – suplicaba la adolescente

-Discúlpame Kagome, pero mi padre quiere que me vaya a vivir con él a Tokio, y su palabra es mucho mayor que la mía – explicaba con algo de desdicha

-Hoyo... –

-Nuestra amistad sobrepasará los límites – prometió rompiendo aquel abrazo – y nunca aceptaré que muestres tristeza ante cualquier problema –

"_No olvides sonreír,  
no olvides brillar"_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de él, no pudo decirle _"nos vemos"_ porque ese mismo día había fallecido su madre, a duras penas y las palabras lograban salir de sus labios, pero ella sabía que Hoyo la conocía de pies a cabeza. Jamás se olvidaría de él.

– FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

Vio cómo subía al tren su nuevo incondicional, sin antes él decirle _"cuídate Kagome, te quiero", _y así, el ferrocarril emprende su largo viaje a un continente al cual ella no podía llegar, quedándose sola, como siempre lo ha estado. Se retiró lo más rápido posible de ahí antes de que tristes pensamientos invadieran su cabeza. Una vez afuera, logró encontrar una carroza e irse de regreso a la florería.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta y como era de costumbre, el típico chillido que hace ésta, sí que era problemático.

Se acomodó en el mueble, viendo con una gran curiosidad aquel envoltorio. Como una niña lista para sus dulces, con cuidado, sacó de éste una carta la cual llevaba su nombre. La desdobló y comenzó a leerla...

_Seguramente no entenderás al principio, pero tratándose de ti, sé que en cualquier momento descifrarás el significado de esta carta. Ayer, mientras tú dormías no podía conciliar el sueño, el saber que quizá no volvería verte, a abrazarte me hizo suspirar tantas veces… y millones de preguntas se revelaron, y mi cabeza se dedicó a dar vueltas._

_Aún recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando mis ojos se clavaron en la mujer más hermosa que este mundo pudo haber visto jamás. La conocí en la estación de trenes, ella torpemente se había caído y yo la ayudé a pararse. Ella tímidamente me regaló una sonrisa y mi corazón quedó flechado en ese instante, y nunca me había considerado un hombre afortunado hasta el momento en que esa mujer resultó ser la hija de mi socio, y doy gracias a él por haberme enviado aquí para conocer al ángel más bello que mis ojos hayan contemplado; ¿ya sabes de quién estoy hablando, verdad?_

_No tengo la intención de hacerte sentir mal, eso es lo que menos deseo, porque sé que no estás pasando por un buen momento._

_Kagome, quiero darte las gracias, ¿por qué preguntarás? Te agradezco porque si no fuera por ti, seguiría siendo el Kouga hastiado del mundo, el que sonríe por compromiso, reservado y obstinado, pero cuando empecé a convivir contigo, me di cuenta que era sólo una coraza que no dejaba salir a mi verdadero yo._

_Es por eso que estoy eternamente complacido, y es por ti Kagome que ahora sé quien soy. Y me arrepiento por no haber sido el que conquistara tu corazón, espero que la bestia… quiero decir, Inuyasha te trate con el debido respeto porque eres alguien que se merece lo mejor, y como ahora soy tu amigo te aconsejo darle una oportunidad al sarnoso, perdón, a Inuyasha. Prométeme que sin importar lo que pase, seguirás siendo la simpática y encantadora Kagome. _

_Espero verte pronto algún día._

_Con cariño,  
Kouga Moujimo_

Delgadas lágrimas surcaron por su rostro, pero no podía decir que Kouga estaba equivocado en la realidad, su amor hacia Inuyasha es real. Con sumo cuidado, dobló la carta metiéndola en su correspondiente sobre y la guardó en una pequeña repisa que había en la sala.

_"Siempre tendrás un lugar  
especial en mi corazón"_

Aprovechando que se había parado, volteó hacia el reloj y se llevó una incómoda sorpresa.

-¡Ay no, ya son las 10:30 a.m.! –

Atareada por la hora, se puso un mandil para no ensuciar su ropa y, literal, corrió hacia la entrada para cambiar el letrero de "cerrado" a "abierto", dando paso a la clientela que pronto se aparecería.

"_Ahora el tiempo pasa rápido  
sin ti a mi lado"_

**xzxzxzxzxzxzx**

Un vampiro descansaba en su cama y su ritual para despertarse comenzaba con un pequeño estiro de sus extremidades. Con lentitud, abrió sus ojos ámbar tallándoselos, sintiendo una molestia en su garganta y su aliento caliente. Apenas y podía recordar lo que había sucedido anoche.

– FLASHBACK –

-Vamos hijo, dinos cómo se llama la afortunada de haberse relacionado con un Taisho – pronuncia el gran Inunotaisho con un ligero aire de licor

-S-se... llama-ma… se llama – titubea por los efectos de la bebida mezclada con sangre

_"He olvidado cómo llamarte,  
he ignorado cómo empecé a amarte"_

Una sonora carcajada obliga a los majestuosos vampiros a voltear. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que Sesshomaru pasando su mano por su cabeza, dejando a la vista sus mejillas sumamente rojas.

-Ni siquiera lo recuerda de tan enamorado que está – le vascila

-No estaré tranquilo hasta conocerla Inuyasha – advierte su padre dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda

Tres botellas de un refinado whisky estaban vacías al igual que tres de sangre, los vampiros como ellos a pesar de ser resistentes al Sol, su metabolismo también acepta al alcohol, provocando así una divertida reunión.

-Descuida, es más, m-m-m… mañana te la presento – presume apoyándose en una silla

-¿Y tú...S-S-S-S-Sesshomaru, cuándo piensas tener una es-esposa? – cuestiona Inunotaisho en un tono bromista

-Mi prometida no puede ser cualquiera – menciona indiferente

_"Cuando conozca a esa persona  
renunciaré a esta vida surreal"_

-Eso si tu mal humor no la espanta – revela un Inuyasha ¿ebrio?

Las risas se podían oír en los pasillos del castillo, y definitivamente la estaban pasando más que bien. Sin necesidad de contar con mujeres a su alrededor, la atmósfera era de lo más acogedora.

– FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

Esta es su primera cruda, y vaya que es terrible, aún insatisfecho por la sensación en su garganta, se encamina directo al baño para tomar una ducha, si es posible casi glacial para quitarse todo ese malestar. Una vez listo, sale del baño con una toalla, cubriendo solo su parte baja, y con una extra secarse su cabellera plateada, y en automático el nombre de su amada se manifestó en sus labios.

_"Es imposible evitarlo,  
es inevitable negarlo"_

-¡Kagome! - profiere preocupado

Instantes más tarde, calzaba un pantalón negro de lino con una camisa gris y zapatos negros. Sin hacer eco alguno, se retira para emprender su viaje, preparaba sus alas desde una azotea vieja pero una anticuada voz lo suprime de su siguiente acto.

-Inuyasha, ¿tan rápido quieres ir a ver a la jovencita de la florería? - pregunta una señora de la tercera edad

-¡Tú! - voltea a verla, señalándola – hace tiempo que no te veía – menciona con su típico tono de mal humor - anciana, ¡más te vale decirme quién eres! - exclama eufórico

Ese día un misterio lo cubrió con resonancias por conocerla y cómo rayos sabía quién es él. Pareciera como si hubiera pasado mucho desde la última vez que la vio.

– FLASHBACK –

La anciana Kaede ya estaba del lado de la banqueta, yendo a su próximo destino, pero antes voltea para mirar a través del cristal al joven de ojos dorados que se acercaba peligrosa y seductivamente a la humana, quien llena de pudor intentaba mantener su distancia. Poco sorprendida por las actitudes de ese chico, alcanza a murmurar.

-Pórtate bien Inuyasha - susurra débilmente para oídos humanos, pero sonando fuerte en los de un vampiro

Aquel muchacho, perturbado, escucha perfectamente como alguien lo esta llamando, o inclusive regañando, y a pesar de que tardó en reaccionar, giró veloz su perfil y darse cuenta que quien había hablado, fue la veterana. Y por inercia, se encamina histérico hacia la puerta de la florería, casi gritando.

-¡Aguarde! - le exclama a una vieja que ya se encontraba del otro lado de la calle - ¡¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre? - vocifera inútilmente, pues por la bulla de las personas y los constantes movimientos en calle su queja no fue audible

– FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

-Te llamas Kaede si mal no recuerdo –

-Me alegra que no hayas olvidado el nombre de tan importante persona - responde victoriosa

-¡Feh!, ¿qué tan valiosa puedes ser? -

-¿No me recuerdas? – pregunta al tiempo que suelta un suspiro - apenas eras un niño en ese entonces –

_"Aquellas memorias que trascienden  
en el tiempo son las más hermosas"_

-¿Uh? –

– FLASHBACK –

En un extravagante jardín floreado y con fuentes alrededor del palacio, corrían dos niños de largos cabellos plateados, uno detrás de otro, el primero se veía más grande, se le podían calcular diez años, mientras que el otro lucía más chico, tendría quizá cinco años. En un descuido, el pequeño tropieza con una roca, cayendo al suelo y rasparse su rodilla, el mayor se le acerca.

-Hermano, ¿estás bien? - pregunta ayudándolo a levantarse

-No, es por tu culpa que me caí – comienza a hacer un puchero para relucir unas grandes lágrimas -¡mamá! – grita al fin

-Madre, Inuyasha se lastimó - le informa a una mujer que se encontraba sentada en una silla, viendo la escena

-Hijo, cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no persigas a Sesshomaru - advierte con su dulce voz al aproximarse hacia ellos

Presumía un vestido hermoso, era tan largo que parecía de boda, con mangas largas color marfil, un escote en forma de "u" ajustado a su pecho y lo demás era suelto. Parecía una reina, y su cabello negro azulado resbalando por su espalda; y sus labios levemente pintados en un color rosa. Siempre bella.

_"Pura y única como una estrella,  
sutil y fresca como una azalea"_

-Él empezó, y...y... – se limpia las mejillas – no dejó que lo alcanzara - confiesa frunciendo su ceño

-Es porque eres lento hermanito - le hace burla – pero algún día serás más rápido que yo – dice animándolo un poco

-¿Lo dices en serio hermano? – pregunta ilusionado

-Claro que sí –

El pequeño vampiro se para del piso, aunque suelta un chillido porque su rodilla le arde. En ese momento, su mamá llama a una linda jovencita quien lucía un vestido amarillo.

-¡Nana Kaede! – exclama

-¿Sí mi señora? –

-Por favor, limpia la herida de Inuyasha - le ordena suavemente

-Entendido mi señora – dice al tomar al pequeño de la mano – vamos niño travieso, quedarás como nuevo –

-Gracias nana – respondió sonriente a su niñera – pero, ¿no me dolerá, verdad? -

-Te prometo que no Inuyasha –

"_No estás solo,  
jamás lo has estado"_

Gustosos recorren esos largos pasillos para después ponerle una venda, aún sabiendo que los vampiros sanan rápido, no esta de más prevenir de vez en cuando, y más si se trataba de alguien tan adorable como él.

– FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

-Eras… ¡eras la nana! – exclama asombrado

-Hasta que te das cuenta –

-Pero, sucedió hace años – menciona, viéndola de pies a cabeza - deberías estar… -

-¿Muerta? – le ataja seria, pero el ojidorado le esquiva la mirada - era una humana en ese entonces, sin embargo mi deseo de seguir con vida era tan grande que decide convertirme en un vampiro –

-Ya veo, ¿y cómo te alimentas? - pregunta curioso, por su estado de vejez seguramente no lleva mucho como vampiro por lo que su habilidad de caza ha de ser pésima sino es que deplorable

-Tu padre ha sido muy amable conmigo, cada mes me suministra dos botellas - declara serena – además, se supone que la de las preguntas soy yo y no tú - resonga

-¡Feh! –

_"Podrán pasar mil años luz,  
y seguirías siendo el mismo"_

Continuaron conversando hasta que un hombre cae elegantemente del cielo ante ellos.

-I... Inuyasha – titubea, a duras penas y podía tragar saliva

-¿Qué sucede Onigumo? –

-Es Ki… Kikyo –

_"Veneno del pasado,  
herida de mi presente"_

Esa serpiente, ¿qué es lo que trama?, ¡diablos!, casi lo olvidaba, tenía que hablar con Kagome, no podía gastar más tiempo estando allí como un tonto. El otro vampiro al ver su desesperación por irse, lo detiene por el brazo.

-¡Espera!, ¡ella la raptó! –

-¿Raptó? – cuestiona con sus ojos ambarinos enfurecidos, acaso se refería a… y con ese pensamiento tomó del cuello a Onigumo – ¡dime en dónde está!, ¡dónde está Kagome! –

_"Sin ella no soy nadie,  
sin ella no soy nada"_

-Me dijo que se la llevaría a un peñasco -

Inuyasha lo soltó de golpe, aún no tragaba las palabras de su camarada, ¿por qué iría a un lugar así?, el amor de su inmortal vida corría un grave peligro, y tenía que salvarla de esas sucias garras lo más rápido posible.

-No le digas nada a mi padre – y sin más que decir, emprendió su viaje al peñasco, abandonando a su niñera y su colega - te recuperaré Kagome –susurra al seguir avanzando

-Vaya que sí ama a esa muchacha – afirma la anciana al verlo de lejos

-Pobre estúpido – musita

_"Ciego deja el amor,  
y abandonas la razón"_

-¿Qué dices? – pregunta sorprendida

-A Inuyasha... lo espera una emboscada – contesta dirigiendo su mirada a ella, - y usted – dice con una fascinante agilidad al estar detrás de ella, ahorcándola con su brazo - no hablará al respecto – y da un último jalón para dejarla inconsciente por un buen rato

Se percata de que no haya nadie viéndolos para esconderla en un callejón. Una vez que la bota, se dispone a salir de ahí y regresar al puente, pero de entre las sombras sale una suculenta mujer. Traía un strapple negro arriba del muslo, pegado a su cuerpo mostrando su curvilínea figura y su largo cabello suelto. Se acercó al vampiro hasta acortar la distancia y le besó con frenesí.

_"Dulces y prohibidos encuentros  
son los que compartimos tú y yo"_

La fémina lo arrincona en la pared y sin permiso alguno introduce su lengua para jugar con la de su presa, devorando el néctar que produce cada uno. El vampiro por su parte, agarra una pierna de ella para que ésta lo sujete por la cintura. Ruidosos gemidos se escapaban de sus bocas; rompió el beso y descendió al cuello masculino.

-Eres fabulosa Kikyo –

-¿Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan? - pregunta al tiempo que desvía su mano por encima del miembro

-Sí... Taisho cayó en la trampa – suspira al sentir pequeñas mordidas en el hombro

_"Ya no habrá nada que me  
impida obtener tu amor"_

-Ahora es turno de Bankotsu –

**xzxzxzxzxzxzx**

**¡UFF! Pensé que no acabaría jajaja, pero ya, por fin se me hizo. **

**Aquí un pequeño cambio, para las personas que ya han leído el fic se habrán dado cuenta que falta contenido. En pocas palabras, separé el capítulo en dos partes, así que no se enojen que prometo subir la continuación xD.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?; y sí, ya sé que merezco pedradas y jitomatazos por haber tardado demasiado, pero oigan, tenía otros proyectos (por no decir historias que surgieron de la inspiración) =)**

**Las leo pronto niñas. Y ya saben que espero sus reviews. Gracias por todo.**

**XOXO.**

**Luna-es 2012**


	11. Estrategia concebida (Segunda parte)

-Que tenga un bonito día –

-Igualmente srita. Kagome –

La mañana estaba tranquila, como de costumbre. Los clientes llegaban, las flores se vendían y se despedía con sonrisas.

Volteó hacia el estante de rosas y no pudo evitar suspirar, anhelaba tener a Inuyasha a su lado, pero sabía que eso no sucedería, porque él... él no la ama. Mordió su labio e intentó concentrarse, no era el momento de sentirse mal.

"_Deja de perseguirme,_

_deja de atormentarme."_

Se acercó a coger la regadera para las plantas y dejó que el agua fluyera y les diera ese brillo de diamantes a las flores, perdiéndose entre los rosales. Estaba muy concentrada hasta que la campanilla sonó de que un cliente había llegado. Cerró el regador y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Buenas tar –

No pudo continuar su frase ya que se quedó sin palabras ante el joven que había entrado vistiendo sólo un saco negro y unos pantalones desgastados. Bronceado y alto, de ojos azul marino y una larga trenza oscura se colaba por el pecho del hombre. Indudablemente se marcaban los músculos debajo de aquella prenda, y estaba segura que si no lo llevara puesto, apreciaría el cuerpo trabajado arduamente años atrás.

-Hola, ¿tú eres la dueña de este lugar? - pregunta caballerosamente

-S... sí –

-Es hermoso – afirma el cliente y posa su mirada en la mujer -¿cómo te llamas? - cuestiona seductor

-Kagome... - responde con las mejillas sonrojadas

"_Extraña sorpresa inesperada,  
extraña sensación osada."_

-Mucho gusto - dice al extenderle su mano - mi nombre es Bankotsu –

Justo al tomarle su mano, éste la atrae a él, Kagome se entumece al sentir su formado pecho. _"¿Qué sucede conmigo?"_ pensó confundida y aterrada_. _Bankotsu la estrechó tanto que parecían haberse fundido en una sola piel, ahora comprendía los celos de Kikyo y la atracción profunda de Inuyasha, en verdad la humana es un premio.

-Me... ¿me puedes soltar? –

-Vaya golosina que tengo en mis manos - su voz sonaba ronca y llena de lujuria - te haré mía –

"_Conocerás nuevos amores,  
conocerás nuevos placeres."_

**xzxzxzxzxzxzx**

Se había ido a perder en las montañas, tratando de encontrar el rastro de ella, de su amada.

-¡¿Kagome, estás aquí?! –

Todo era silencio, no obtenía respuesta alguna y el pánico comenzaba a hacer de las suyas.

"_Dime qué debo hacer para  
que me ames otra vez."_

-Demonios –

Aterrizó cerca del peñasco y escuchó unas pisadas rápidas ¿sería ella? Corrió en dirección hacia el origen del ruido y el cielo se despedía del Sol para darle la bienvenida a la Luna. Con ella, una tenebrosa neblina intervino en su paso acompañada de una terrorífica risa.

-¿¡Quién anda ahí?! - grita el ojidorado

-¿No encontraste lo que buscabas? - interpela desafiante un vampiro que aparece frente a él - qué pena –

"_Iluso eres que vives en un  
mundo al que no perteneces."_

-Descuida - dice otro recargado en un tronco – pronto la vas a acompañar –

-¿¡Qué dices?! –

-Ella de seguro ya está muerta – alega uno más, esbozando una satisfactoria sonrisa

No, eso nunca pasaría, él prometió amarla sin condiciones, se lo prometió, y encima de todo, la protegería a como diera lugar. Nada ni nadie se interpondría entre él y Kagome.

"_Prometí no volver a  
a renunciar al amor."_

-¡No te distraigas! – exclama un vampiro al darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, tirándolo al suelo

-Canalla… - musita al tiempo que escupe un poco de sangre

Y así da comienzo una feroz batalla, eran tres inútiles chupasangres contra un audaz Taisho y no perdería. Uno se le acercó por atrás y esquivó con gracia su ataque, propinándole en su espalda una fuerte patada seguidos de unos cuantos puñetazos en el estómago, y para acabarlo, un gancho en su barbilla; el otro que se veía debilucho prefirió atacar de lado e Inuyasha extendió a propósito sus alas, estampándolo contra un árbol haciendo que su cabeza azote en el suelo. Van dos, queda uno.

_"El que ríe al último,  
ríe mejor."_

-Miserable - susurra sin querer aprobar la derrota

-¡Feh!, ¿creíste que unos engendros como ellos me ganarían? –

-La soberbia no es buena consejera Taisho –

-¡Silencio! – iba a decir algo más pero unos codazos en el rostro y el tórax lo callan, y así, los primeros dos vampiros lo toman de un brazo cada uno -¡suéltenme basuras! –

Notó cómo la última sanguijuela sacaba de su pantalón un puñal, y no era uno de madera, sino de plata. Intentó soltarse, pero los vampiros lo mordieron fuertemente de los hombros, reteniéndolo un poco más.

-Y pensar que alguien como tú moriría de esta manera –

Un grito ahogado llenó el pequeño bosque y la sangre fluía por las piedras. Estaba herido, gravemente herido.

"_Las cicatrices son más que  
heridas, son pruebas del vivir."_

-No... yo... no voy a morir... - murmura - una persona… me está esperando... y… no la dejaré... – contuvo la desesperación hasta que se reflejó en palabra -¡no la dejaré sola! –

Hizo un esfuerzo en pararse, pero el último sujeto le propinó una patada en la misma herida, haciendo que ésta sangrara y doliera más.

-Qué patético – dijo el que le clavó el puñal – todo esto por una humana insignificante –

Aquello fue suficiente para que sus fuerzas regresaran y el demonio que llevaba dentro fuera liberado. Ahorcó sin piedad a los que los mordieron hasta que sus cabezas se despegaran de sus cuellos y último le clavó los colmillos en la yugular al tiempo en que su mano atravesaba su pecho y le arrancaba el corazón.

Por fin, se había terminado y un aire con aroma a sangre derramada flotaba. Inuyasha había ganado, pero su hombro era insoportable y la herida le ardía como si fuera el mismo infierno. Su vista empezaba a nublarse y las piernas ya no resultaban de gran ayuda. No tenía otra opción más que alimentarse de esos asquerosos. Con un pequeño sorbo bastaría para calmar el dolor.

"_Debo mantenerme de pie para  
ser el hombre justo para ti."_

**xzxzxzxzxzxzx**

-Por favor... no me toques - solloza al estar encarcelada en la pared

-Es inevitable - susurra a su oído el vampiro - quédate quieta - amenaza al mostrarle esos afilados colmillos

"_Dulce néctar que  
tú has de poseer."_

Sintió los fríos dientes como si fueran navajas, perforándole el cuello y succionando su sangre.

Bankotsu estaba fascinado con ese dulce sabor. Lamió sus labios en señal de aprobación a ese exquisito líquido; la humana estaba llorando, pero no le interesaba otra cosa que no fuera saciar su apetito. Dispuesto a clavar su mordida por segunda vez y absorto por la idea de beber toda la sangre, Kagome aprovecha para empujarlo hacia uno de los estantes, haciéndolo caer.

Tenia que escapar y pedir ayuda y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, pero no pudo llegar a la puerta. El vampiro la jaló de su melena azabache para después azotarla contra el suelo. Molesto por la actitud rebelde le pega cruelmente en el rostro, provocando que su mejilla se pusiera roja y las lágrimas rodaran por su piel lastimada.

-¡Te dije que te quedaras quieta perra! - le clama al sujetarla de las muñecas - tendré que tratarte mal - advierte dándole un beso en la frente

-No... no... no... por favor –

-Inuyasha no vendrá por ti – expresa al tiempo que lame su cuello

"_Prefiero morir del engaño  
que vivir de la esperanza."_

¿Qué?, ¿podría ser eso cierto?, ¿no vendrá nadie a auxiliarla?, ¿Inuyasha no lo impedirá? Los sollozos le impedían respirar y su vista se perdía en sus propios ríos de sal. _"¿Por qué...?"_ se cuestionó, y sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que otra vez, la campanilla sonó, dejando ver a las personas que acababan de entrar.

-¿Aún sigues con vida? –

-Kikyo... - responde con dificultad

-Bankotsu, ¿te estás divirtiendo? – pregunta divertida la figura femenina mientras se cuelga del brazo del vampiro que la acompaña

-Por supuesto – declara impúdicamente - esta humana es un festín –

Kagome los observó por un rato, a lado de Kikyo había otro igual que ellos, pero éste cargaba algo, parecía un tanque… eso… ¿eso es un tanque de gasolina? Abrió los ojos como platos y como pudo le soltó una patada en la en la entrepierna a Bankotsu y levantarse rápidamente, estando frente a frente con aquella vampiro.

-¡¿Qué tramas Kikyo?! –

"_¿Es tanto tu odio que  
no cabe ya en ti?"_

Se sorprendió ante las agallas de la humana y no pudo ocultar la risa maléfica que se escapaba de su boca. Esa chiquilla era un fastidio.

-No hay de que preocuparse Kagome – menciona burlonamente – solamente queremos divertirnos un rato –

Tenía que ser una broma, vio como se acercaba a ella, peligrosa y desconocida, tomó su mentón con sus uñas, apretándolo.

-Dicen que la venganza es dulce - confirma al decírselo – y hoy lo comprobaremos –

"_La oscuridad es la peor  
enemiga de las mujeres."_

De un sólo movimiento la aventó hasta unos estantes de rosas y tulipanes y la miró como si fuera un insecto. Asqueada y enfurecida.

-Onigumo, Bankotsu – enuncia con autoridad - hagan de su último día… un sufrir irreparable - ordena al tiempo que se cruza de brazos

-Vaya, vaya – dice con euforia Bankotsu - ¿qué no haremos contigo? – se pregunta con sátira

Como una presa indefensa se abalanzan sobre ella, listos para comer de ella. El vampiro de trenza interminable le rompe su falda y pasa sus garras por las piernas de ella y beber la sangre que corría; en cambio, Onigumo tomó una de sus manos y la empezó a morder mientras que con la otra enterraba sus largas uñas en la espalda femenina, deshilachando la blusa y arrancándosela fácilmente.

Kagome intentó en vano cubrir su cuerpo, pero ellos no se lo permitieron, y una vez más la volvieron a golpear. Su cabeza pegó contra el piso, embarrándose de la tierra esparcida; y un dolor inició su recorrido por todo su cuerpo, sus manos estaban tiesas, el líquido rojo fluía de sus extremidades y su espalda le ardía como si estuviera en brasas. Onigumo la enderezó y chupó los pequeños coágulos que se formaban en el cuello. Incluso así, se sentía insatisfecho y decidió romper los tirantes del brasier y succionar la sangre de sus hombros. Estaba perdida, la tortura no terminaba y no hacía otra cosa que no fuera gritar y suplicar por su vida.

-Deténganse... deténganse... - implora con gruesas lágrimas - deténganse… -

"_Quiero ver la luz del día,  
y saber si un mañana me aguarda."_

Su petición no fue escuchada, y en respuesta a aquellos gritos, Bankotsu entierra sus colmillos por el valle de sus senos, sintiendo la suavidad de estos, tocándolos y drogándose con la sangre. Por otro lado, Onigumo muerde desesperado uno de sus muslos al tiempo que sus manos arañan la nívea piel de la humana. Y para terminar, ambos se colocan a un lado de ella y posan sus bocas en el cuello de ella succionando aquel licor rojizo, haciendo que su garganta se cerrara y la sangre no subiera tan rápido a su cabeza.

En cuestión de segundos, los latidos disminuían y sus pulmones no recibían el oxígeno necesario, el final estaba próximo.

Kikyo no hacía más que reírse de esa tonta, ¿qué se creyó al robarle a su Inuyasha?, como dijo antes, si no es suyo no sería de nadie más. Saturados de ese elixir, la dejar caer en la tierra, sin importarles si su cuerpo le dolía o si las heridas eran insoportables. La sangre seguía corriendo y la tierra se convertía en lodo; sus ojos se veían opacos, sin brillo alguno… y lo más probable es que ya haya perdido la razón.

-Vamos, comiencen a llenar toda la casa de combustible –

Y así lo hicieron, entre tanto, la vampiro avanzó hacia esa mocosa, se inclinó y tomó su rostro ahora pálido, su mirada estaba vacía y su cuerpo desperdiciaba preciados litros de sangre; y una sonrisa siniestra se trazó en su perfil.

"_El amante de mi amante  
es mi más grande disidente."_

-Te dije que habría consecuencias - cita en un tono macabro - por haberme desobedecido - acusándola

Veía el fluido esparcirse y la tentación se apoderó de ella. Se manchó sus dedos de aquel plasma y se los llevó a su boca, saboreando.

-Tienes un excelente sabor – afirma lamiéndose los labios - qué mal que vayas a morir - se aleja de ella y nota que cerca del mueble de madera hay una rosa, con desdén la toma y se la da en la mano - velo por el lado positivo, por fin estarás en paz –

**xzxzxzxzxzxzx**

Ya no podía avanzar más, se dejó caer de rodillas en un campo de flores y llenarse de aquella brisa nocturna. Había fallado, había dejado sola a Kagome.

"_Perdóname, al menos  
pude conocer el amor."_

-¡Maldita sea!, tengo que... - dice molesto consigo mismo el vampiro de ojos dorados y sin fuerzas, terminar cayendo de rodillas en el pasto - Kagome... perdóname – musita con la mirada perdida - todo es mi culpa… si te hubiera dicho la verdad... no estaría pasando esto - agacha su cabeza para ocultar una taciturna lágrima

Se sentía como un fracasado, ¿esta es la humillación? Tenía el derecho de acoger toda clase de insultos… y pensar que iba a morir muy pronto; al menos le hubiera gustado fallecer en los brazos de su amada.

"_Perdóname, al menos  
pude amarte en las noches."_

De repente, la niebla comenzó a dispersarse y una hermosa mujer que emanaba una luz blanca se posó delante de él.

-¿Te has rendido, hijo? –

Tenía que ser una locura, ¡una broma!, volteó hacia donde provenía esa voz, y estaba seguro de que se trataba de ella, de su madre. Y ahora no sólo había perdido el orgullo, sino la cabeza. Aún no lo creía.

-Madre - dice incrédulo

-La humana está en peligro – enuncia - ¿no vas a salvarla? –

-¡Mírame madre! – vocifera frustrado - apenas y me puedo sostener – sostiene – ella… ella… -

-Inuyasha… -

-No soy tan fuerte - masculla en un tono sombrío

Aquella mujer no cabía en la tristeza, tanto tiempo lejos de su familia y justo cuando tiene una oportunidad de estar cerca, se encuentra con una imagen terrible: su hijo desorientado y mal herido. Contuvo el llanto y se aproximó a él.

-Hijo mío, ¿estás dispuesto a luchar por tu felicidad? –

-Mi... ¿felicidad? - pregunta esto último abrumado, recordando las palabras exactas que le dijo Sesshomaru esa noche cuando creyó estropear todo

"_El significado de la vida  
está en tus memorias."_

– FLASHBACK –

-Tus asuntos no me conciernen – afirma solemne, alejándose y posarse en el borde de la azotea – pero, lucha por aquello que quieres en este mundo –

-¿Uh? – musita enajenado

_"Aquello que quieres en este mundo", _se repitió_. _Era la primera vez que su hermano le daba, lo que era al parecer, un consejo; incluso sonaba como si le preocupara. Podría decirse que tuvo un segundo de misericordia con él.

-Kagome... – murmura con una voz enamorada

Esa mujer es lo que quiere, tenerla en sus brazos y estrecharla, robar sus labios en cada noche, acariciar su blanco cuerpo y jugar con su cabello castaño que impregna un aroma extravagante. Tuvo que vivir un baile para enseñarle lo que es el amor, lo que es sentir pasión desenfrenada. Todo gracias y culpa de la mortal que lo acorraló.

– FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

-Ka... go... me – susurra

-Esa es la respuesta - responde levantando a su hijo del césped

Un manto blanco comenzó a materializarse, cubriéndolos a ambos de destellos y chispas que danzaban en círculos, las luciérnagas se unían al palio y las ramas de los árboles sacudían sus hojas. El cuerpo del vampiro desprendía luz pura y esa misma empezó a ser absorbida por él y así, el manto se deshizo dejando ver a un confundido Inuyasha. Se sintió… verdaderamente diferente, la herida había desaparecido y su energía había regresado. Buscó a su madre con la vista hasta que vio como se alejaba de él.

-Sálvala – enuncia solemne – te está esperando –

"_El tiempo es valioso,  
pero lo es más para aquellos  
que se han enamorado."_

Presume sus alas plateadas con un vigor impresionante, elevándose momentáneamente y le da una última mirada a su progenitora.

-Gracias… madre –

Una fuerte ráfaga acompañó al ojidorado en el cielo. Emprendiendo un viaje que lo llevaría hasta lo que más ama en este mundo.

-Kagome, voy por ti –

Vio como se alejaba de las montañas y suspiró. Era la hora de regresar al Otro Lado.

-Creo que mi labor aquí ha terminado –

Y en el momento en que se dispone a irse, un vampiro aparece, mirándola dudoso y con un amor que le provocaba impotencia.

-Izayoi... - le llama la voz - ¿eres tú? –

"_Otra vez ha regresado,  
el amor de mi olvido."_

Frente a frente, una humana de lacio cabello y oscuro como la noche, de ojos profundos como el mar y con facciones tan finas y bellas que parecía una diosa; y un vampiro, apuesto y corpulento, de cabellera plateada amarrada con una cinta y de ojos dorados como lingotes. Con miedo y deseo, caminaron hasta que acortaron la distancia entre ellos.

-Inunotaisho – dice al tiempo que posa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello - no has cambiado en nada – farfulla hechizada y lo besa con fervor

Sus labios se unían continuamente, seguían su propio ritmo así como ladeaban sus cabezas para ahondar el beso y explorar aquellos rincones que habían olvidado que existían en sus bocas. Su cuerpo temblaba al sentir el de ella tan cerca al suyo, pero el placer se detuvo cuando no pudo seguir palpándola.

"_No quiero perderte,  
no quiero dejar de verte."_

-Izayoi… ¡Izayoi! - grita asustado al ver que desaparece lentamente - ¡no te vayas! –

-Nunca lo he hecho querido – le expresa al acariciar suavemente su mejilla - aún en espíritu, continuaré velando el lazo que nos une –

-Izayoi –

-Te amo –

"_Siempre hay en mí  
un lugar reservado para ti."_

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer por completo, antes de separarse.

El vampiro voltea hacia el cielo y ve una pequeñas luces brillando, extiende su mano hacia ellas y éstas se esfumaron al contacto. Suspiró y emprendió vuelo hacia su morada. Jamás olvidaría esta noche, porque por fin, una después de tantas que sufría en silencio, volvió a ver a la mujer de su vida. Y ahora, estaría tranquilo al saber que en este tiempo no ha estado solo.

**xzxzxzxzxzxzx**

-Listo - dicen al unísono los vampiros – hemos terminado –

-Tardaron demasiado – señala Kikyo un tanto molesta

-La casa es grande, ¿qué querías? –

-Ya olvídalo Onigumo, tan sólo prende el fuego –

-Me sorprende que no haga nada para detenernos - declara intrigado Bankotsu

-Esa mujer ya está muerta – murmura con inmenso odio la vampiro

No mostraba signos de vida y la sangre parecía haberse terminado de derramar. Onigumo enciende un cerillo, y al tirarlo, un fuego destructor e incandescente se desenvuelve por todos lados: la cocina, en las flores, los pasillos y en los cuartos. El calor se hacía más insoportable y cada vez el fuego caminaba lento hacia Kagome. La casa crujía y eso indicaba que pronto se vendría abajo; los muebles se quemaban al igual que las cortinas, tiznes y cenizas se volaban en el aire y el humo estaba por sofocar las narices de los presentes.

"_Donde hubo fuego,  
cenizas quedan."_

-No tenemos ya nada que hacer aquí – resalta la mujer - vámonos –

Sin duda era un plan bien trazado: la artimaña para Inuyasha, la amenaza hacia los vecinos de esa zona y la muerte de Kagome. Sonrió para sí misma Kikyo y salieron presurosos por la puerta, dejando sola a la humana.

Estaba yerma y desolada, y el calor junto con el humo empeoraban la situación, aunque, en silencio y con dolor, apretó la rosa que le dio la vampiro con rencor, pero que en un principio, Inuyasha le había dado con devoto amor. Ella, lo estaba esperando.

"_En el más allá,  
estaré descansando."_

**xzxzxzxzxzxzx**

-Ya estoy por llegar - murmura un vampiro al acechar a lo lejos unos faros y edificios iluminados - resiste un poco más Kagome –

**xzxzxzxzxzxzx**

**¡Kon'nichiwaaaa niñas! Bueno, aquí la segunda parte de este emocionante capítulo xD, espero les haya gustado.**

**Como saben, siempre les agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que leen este fic, tanto de aquí mismo, del país como de otras partes del mundo, de verdad jamás pensé que este fic atrajera un público diverso **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y EL TIEMPO!**

**Y ahora, sólo queda esperar por el próximo capítulo. Y quizá se oiga mal, pero… un review de vez en cuando da gusto leerlo y te anima más, es todo =$ **

**Cuídense mucho niñas. Son ustedes mi más grande motivación así como mi deseo de escribir C:**

**XOXO,**

**Luna-es 2012**


End file.
